


Hunters are like elderly people

by AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled/pseuds/AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunter community is buzzing with excitement, you, a famous very badass vampire hunter are chasing the equally famous  winchesters for unknown reasons. Why do you need to find them? What will happen when you do? And what will happen when you meet two of the most beautiful human beings in the world? Will you fall in love? (Obviously you will because look at the goddamn assholes and their perfection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so quick info, this fic is not placed in a specific time, but it happens before the mark and the whole dean-going-psycho thing. This is a quick intro and more chapters will soon follow, I hope you like it. Every tip and remark helps, all the help is welcome!! Enjoy :)

Bobby often had said, that the hunter community was nothing but a bunch of grannies having their panties in a bunch. Not because they would all wear similar clothing or they could be so stubborn you wanted to pull out every single hair on your head, but because they both shared a special love for gossip. 

Though elderly woman had probably other matters to discuss than hunters. 

In bars all over the country, groups of hunters would get together and talk about everything that had happened in the last few weeks, or months. Mostly the conversations would be about amazing accomplishments, difficult hunts and even new types of monsters in the area. But sometimes, and those moments were loathed by many, something had happened with the Winchesters. They were like celebrities among the hunters, one of the few hunter legends actually, but the news they brought along with them was mostly negative. 

This time, the whole situation was a bit different. The rumour of a new conflict had arisen, and the ones involved in it were well-know. Every hunter had already been informed about it within a week after it had started, and even for their standards that was fast.

The first party in the whole drama, and the hunted one, were the Winchesters. It was one of the most important reasons for the hunters to be excited about this conflict, nobody had actually the balls to go after them anymore since you would probably die trying. They were powerful opponents, with sometimes heaven and hell on their side, one must be stupid to chase those guys. 

And that leads us to the one tracking them down. A well-known hunter, specialized in Vampires called (Y/N). You had managed to make a name for yourself. You were easily as famous or as skilled as the Winchesters, however, you didn’t have the awful habit of putting the world in danger before saving it, or picking fights with evil characters below and above earth. Whenever your name was mentioned, it was in awe and respect. The stories about you and your companion who was know as ‘the ghost’ were told by every hunter across the world. I mean, how many times would you find a hunter actually successfully work together with a ghost? But not only was everyone aware that your skills were unbelievable, they knew you weren't a full-on asshole like most hunters. The few that had been given the opportunity to hunt with you, came back with amazing stories that often would be assumed fake or exaggerated by the others, but they would tell it to their friends and so on. 

Nobody knew why you would be looking for them, but everyone was curious to find out. For them it was as exciting as a mash-up of a fan girl’s favourite series. Like buffy the vampire slayer with the X-files. Bets were made by hunters about whether you would find them, if someone would get killed or what the reason was behind the whole chase. But in the end it all didn’t matter, because what really happened, and how things took so many turns would be clear to a few people who have been on the road so far.


	2. Best way to make friends? Stab the person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter, it might start off slow but we're getting closer to the good stuff. I hop you'll enjoy it and feedback is very much appreciated :D

You sat there in the bushes, crouching, watching.  
It was almost morning, and the only thing you could hear besides from the usual was the faint sound of a dog panting. Another buzzing sound became easier to detect and when it disappeared, you slapped your neck, killing the mosquito. 

‘I hate every blood sucking son of a bitch on this goddamn planet’ you groaned.

If someone would’ve said you were grumpy, it would have considered to be a huge understatement. You had more important and personal matters on your mind at the moment, but some huge vampire nest was discovered by an inexperienced hunter, who was immediately killed. Apparently there had been some beef between several vampire families and one of them decided to make a small army to wipe the others off the surface of this stupid world. However, after the big battle had been fought and this family had won, there were too many vamps left to remain discreet. 

‘I’m thinking…’ You puckered your lips a bit while making an estimate of how many vampires there could be living in that shed. ‘twenty-six.’ 

The large dog next to her made a huffing sound and shook her head. Although ‘dog’ might not be the word a stranger would use for the animal. She was big, reaching up to the middle of the huntress and had a snow-white fur. You had no idea which breed your friend was, you had gone to multiple experts who proclaimed to never have seen such a ‘beast’ or ‘monster’ since she was way too big or wolf-like to be normal. 

‘Well what do you think then?’ You whispered.

Ghost lowered her head to the ground and then looked at you challenging in the eye.

‘Less, huh? Let’s make a bet out of it. If I’m right, I get to pick the next motel, but if you’re right it will be your choice, Deal?’ You opened up your hand as if you were planning to shake on it. 

And Ghost actually raised her paw and shook your hand like an ordinary human, when a dark figure stepped out of the abandoned barn. You had been watching it now for multiple hours, trying to find out what you were up against.

‘Showtime.’ You grinned while taking out your machetes out of the improvised loops in your belt and checking if the in dead man’s blood dipped throwing knives were still in the right place. 

The pair of hunters expertly left their hiding spot and approached the victim. While ghost appeared directly in front of the vamp, at a safe distance, You slowly came closer behind his back. Ghost barked and obtained the guy’s full attention.

‘Go away stupid dog, or I’ll make sure-’ He started to mutter a threat, but he never got to finish his sentence since his head was cut off. 

You and Ghost locked eyes and seemed to communicate wordlessly about what the next step would be, and after many years working together you completely understood how you would take down this army with just the two of you.

Stealth never has been your most cherished skill, and though you were actually great at killing silently, you preferred to actually fight your opponent face to face. In your opinion, sneaking up on someone would be cowardly. Except for the times a hunter really didn’t have another choice, like right now. But you weren’t a hunter, you were THE vampire hunter, at this very moment you owned the title of best vampire slayer on the planet, and you were going to own up to the status. 

You kind of casually walked to the back of the barn, to a few blocked windows and kicked them in. Storming in, guns blazin’. But you didn’t use guns, just your two beloved machetes were at your side while you beheaded the second unlucky vamp on her path, and the third, and the fourth. Good thing about these kind of nests were that every vampire felt like the others were actually family, which meant that they wouldn’t run away from a fight with a hunter. Especially when the girl was clearly outnumbered. 

It was almost beautiful to see, you were dancing as you chopped off another vamps’ head and kicked the one coming up next to you. Behind you, Ghost made sure nothing could attack your back while you were busy killing the bloodsuckers in front of you. The huge dog bit one of them in their heel and pulled it to the ground so you only had to slice down to get it. 

This amazing teamwork got the two through the next moments while slicing up every one of the creatures that had been living in this dump. The second the last head rolled away from you, you looked around to see if she had missed something. You decided that the nest had been cleared and concentrated on the pile of bodies around you, counting the amount of heads that were spread on the hay. 

‘twenty-three…twenty-four and twenty-five’ You counted, looking kind of pissed at your friend ‘Guess you were right, you won’

Ghost shook her head and made a move with her head towards the entrance. 

‘Oh right, thanks girl! I forgot about that one, so I was right after all. Twenty-six bloodsuckers were hiding in here’ Your grinned.

But then something else caught your attention. A small movement in the corner of the shed. Ghost had also noticed it and she barked twice, short and low, your sign for ‘We are not alone, go kill this loud idiot’. You smiled at her to let her know you had gotten the message, and quite subtly took out one of the throwing knives. In a blink of an eye you had turned around and used the force to throw the knife towards the victim. You however had wrongly assumed that the stalker would be a new, slow vampire of average height and when a short, deep groan came out of the dark corner you were surprised. A knife to the head with death man’s blood would almost instantly paralyse the vamp, and you always hit target, so this was quite unusual.  
Planning on quickly setting the mistake right, you took one of the machetes and lunged yourself toward the huge, wounded figure. But a few seconds before you chopped his head off, your machete was blocked by another one and you stopped dead in your tracks.

‘HEY!’ A new harsh voice, obviously male, screamed ‘Calm down will ya? We’re not one of them!’

You snapped your head to the right, where the apparently human source of the voice was. The moment you locked eyes with the stranger you almost lost your cool. He had the most enchanting green eyes you had ever seen, they were clear and light like an untouched forest in the early morning. Just as pure and calming too you guessed, if they weren’t filled with this rage, or panic. You didn’t look away from his eyes while keeping a poker face, not wanting to show any weakness, and not moving an inch.

‘Prove it’ You said, calmly, but still not removing your machete from the attacking position it was in. 

The green-eyed Disney princess clenched his jaw and took one hand of his machete to pull up his upper lip and show he did not have any fangs. You almost wanted to relax when you remembered her initial target. 

‘Same goes for him’ you said to Rapunzel. 

‘Come on, you think I would hunt with a vamp?’ He exclaimed, feigning to be hurt while throwing his hands in the air, still gripping his weapon. Apparently he had decided you wouldn’t attack. You however, had made far too many mistakes in the past to not check anything that could be a threat. 

Ghost meanwhile had sneaked closer to the giant who had been standing in the corner the whole time gripping his wounded right shoulder, a knife still sticking out. She was growling softly while stepping closer, taking in his scent before looking at her hunting partner and letting out a high bark, meaning that he wasn’t something supernatural. 

You finally allowed herself to relax and take in the less deadly facts of the whole situation. For starters, the guy in the corner was huge. But he was actually quite handsome, and obviously in pain. Mister green-eyes was still tense, and just a few feet away. You quickly took a few steps back, lowering your weapon and sticking it in the ground, as a sign of truce. In her turn, Ghost took her place at the right side of you, slightly in front of you to scare off the strangers. Which obviously worked since you could now detect some fear on their handsome faces. 

‘I’m sorry, I had to make sure you two were both clean. I had some pretty nasty incidents in the past because I wasn’t careful enough’ You explained, slightly guilty because you had thrown a knife at another human being. 

‘That’s fine, honestly, we should have known that lurking in the shadows was the best way to set a hunter off. It was our mistake, not your fault at all.’ The big man spoke, looking you straight in the eye while he said it, as if he was really trying to convince you not to be guilty. 

You were kind of baffled by this, you had honestly expected him to be kind of pissed at you, you had just thrown a knife at him. 

‘That's very kind, do you mind me having a look at the knife? It’s a special design and only I can take it out without causing a shitload of problems.’ You smiled a bit, trying to show you had good intentions while holding your hands up and slowly stepping forwards. 

He nodded and let his left arm down, showing the patch of blood that was slowly spreading trough his jacket. You proceeded to take another step forwards when you stopped because of another growl of Ghost. 

‘It’s fine girl, they’re hunters, they won’t harm me. Do you mind taking a look in this area? See if none of them escaped?’ You said in a soothing voice.

The dog huffed in annoyance, like she wanted to say that you were being naïve. But turned around anyway and sprinted out of the barn, planning on coming back as soon as she had tracked down any possible survivors of the massacre, because those could come back and do something stupid, like take revenge. 

‘Interesting pet you have there.’ The smaller man said. While eyeing the reaction of the strange girl. 

He had been looking at you, and trying to find out what kind of person you were since the moment you had stepped away from him, because he believed he was quite good at reading people. He didn’t really get you though, first you acted like a cold-blooded hunter, a killing machine, thorough and harsh, not giving in an inch and not afraid to fight two men who were way bigger than you. But then again, you had killed the biggest nest they had ever seen on your own… Well, almost on your own, you had gotten help from the scary yeti. He had decided to call the dog yeti because she was big, white and scary and she sure as hell shouldn’t exist. Back to the girl. The moment you had realised they were both human, you had completely changed your posture, now you were looking kinder, sweeter and a bit shy actually. 

And Sweet Jesus you were gorgeous.

Your (Y/C/H), had in the light of the morning sun some kind of golden glow that gave you a halo-effect. Which was kind of funny since you could have been an angel the way the lore describes them. You had a perfect face with big, (Y/C/E) eyes and beautiful red lips. You were a little bit taller than the average female and had a perfect figure, it was clear that you were an all-time hunter and that you trained hard. 

‘Ghost not my pet, she’s my friend. I honestly think she takes more care of me than I have to take of her, and If you don’t mind, try to talk to her with a bit of respect.’ Your words were kind of harsh at the beginning but softened at the end, realizing Green eyes was just trying to handle the situation and gather information about you.  
The guys both grinned; ‘Ghost? That’s a pretty ironic name for a Hunter’

You smiled too when you heard him refer to Ghost as a Hunter, these boys were good folks. You decided you were actually safe and walked towards the giant to get out the knife and clean the wound you had inflicted upon him. 

‘Yeah well, I thought it was badass and funny. And since she’s white it actually fitted her, took a time until she responded to it though, the girl is kind of stubborn.’ You grinned and looked up to their handsome faces before you inspected the way the knife had hit the long haired guys’ shoulder, if it was too deep, you wouldn’t be able to get it out at the spot without actually hurting him a whole lot more. 

‘I’m really sorry about the knife, I don’t like hurting people actually.’ You held up a hand to stop the victim from what he was about to say, you weren’t finished ‘It won’t be easy to get it out since it has a special mechanism I built for vampires. The moment it senses flesh, spikes will come out with dead man’s blood in it, making it almost a hundred times faster for it to spread to the body and instantly paralysing the vamp. I have to set off another, more delicate system to get it back without hurting you more.’

The two hunters were stunned. ‘You build this knife on your own?’ The green-eyed one asked.

‘Yeah, vampires are kind of my expertise’ You blushed a bit, feeling proud because of the appreciating looks the guys were throwing you. 

‘So can you get it out right now? It’s kind of uncomfortable.’ The tall one said sheepishly. 

‘I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until we get back at my hotel room, I haven’t got the right tools with me, I didn’t really expect to hit a human.’ You explained embarrassed while staring at her feet.

‘Alright, why don’t we clean this mess up, let the damsel in distress rest his shoulder, head back to the motel room and get this complicated toothpick out of him?’ the other one said.

‘Yeah, let me get the gasoline and matches from my car and burn the whole barn down. No one uses it anyways, and it saves us a lot of time.’ You nodded and smiled.

‘Oh damn, pyromaniac. hot.’ Green eyes grinned while having some kind of cocky look on his face. 

‘Wait ‘till you get burned, then you won’t think like that.’ You answered, raising a brow, having none of his bullshit. Then you whistled a high, and long pitch.

‘I like to play with fire’ He smirked, just getting started.

Ghost came through the open doors, fully opening them so a full beam of light came from behind the huntress. Then she stood next to you again, making you look even more badass. You wisely chose to ignore his last comment and spoke up: ‘My name is (Y/N), I thought that would be some useful information if we’re going to spend some time together.’ 

De big guy’s eyes widened a bit and he shared a look with his hunting partner. 

‘Spending time together?’ 

‘Uhm yeah, kinda obvious don’t you think?’ You said while tilting her head to the right, catching their attention. They shared a look and knew that that unusual move reminded them both of the same guy.

‘Just fill us in sweetheart.’ Green eyes said.

You narrowed your eyes, you hated it when men talked that way to you. As if you were some delicate flower, or a stupid little girl. 

‘Well, sweetheart, your friend has been infected with dead-man’s blood. There can be a lot of bacteria and other organic material in there that will seriously harm him if he doesn’t get the right treatment. Do you know what you need or how you have to apply it?’ You snapped, and before either of them could answer you continued. ‘Look, I know how to handle this and it is also my fault. So let me at least make sure you won’t die from something as stupid as an infection.’

‘That would be really nice of you, thank you.’ The big one spoke. 

‘No problem, …?’ You said, leaving a pause for him to fill in.

‘Sam, and this is my brother Dean.’ 

You just stopped moving, you stopped breathing and for a second your mind went blank. You swore in your mind and started to hate the universe and his goddamn ways more than ever. You had been searching for the brothers for literally months, and right now, after a hunt they showed up? And to make the whole situation easier to handle, you had stabbed one of them. 

‘For fucks sake, I can never have it my way.’ You muttered while closing your eyes and letting out a sigh.

‘What?’ Dean spit out, kind of annoyed by the rude reaction at their names. 

‘I’ve been looking for you guys for a while now, and I was hoping the odds would be more in my favour the moment I met you two.’ You explained, anxious for their reaction.

‘Wait what? You are that (Y/N)? (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?’ Sam exclaimed while quickly putting the pieces together. ‘Ah, so that’s what they meant with a Ghost as a companion.’ 

Dean however, had already pulled his gun out and had pointed it at you.

‘I heard you were tracking us down to kill us, because you think the world would be better off without us around screwing up things’ He spoke, calmly and slowly. He was so sick and tired of all the people who judged their choices without even knowing the full story, if they were so much wiser, they should have ended the apocalypse themselves.

‘Well, I heard you two were handsome and smart. So I guess we both got the wrong info, didn’t we?’ You sassed, positive he wouldn’t shoot you just because of some rumours.

‘Stop messing around and tell us what you want, you have probably heard that I ain’t some kind of saint, I could shoot you this instant if I wanted to.’ Dean barked.

‘I am not planning on killing either of you, you will either resurrect again, or the world will go to permanent shit because you two aren’t there to save it, so you can put the gun down please. And if you heard something about me, you should now you could be dead before you can pull the trigger’ You squinted your eyes at him, annoyed by his alpha act.

Dean slowly lowered the gun and eyed you suspiciously. There had been many others who tried to chase them in the past, and their intentions were always bad, why would you be any different? And though he couldn’t find a right answer, he felt like they could trust you.

‘Is it going to take long? Because I suggest we head back to the hotel and talk there, after lighting this thing shit up.’ Sam asked, still clutching his wounded shoulder and throwing the other two hunters his best puppy eyes.

‘Good plan, I’ll get the gasoline. Is that okay, Dean?’ You asked him, not wanting to make him feel like he was getting told what to do, you had already picked up on his temper. 

He realised what you were trying to do and understood that you were a considerate person, keeping yourself busy with making sure other people were okay. He nodded and watched you walk away with the beast at your side.

This might become interesting…


	3. Try to charm strangers with a crappy sense of humour, that will definitely work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is very very short. It's just an in-between thingy before we get to the heavy stuff, I will elaborate on why the dog is so frickin' amazing in the next chapter :) I thought of the joke myself and laughed about it for maybe 15 minutes, don't judge me, I'm hilarious. And sammy saying 'not natural' instead of 'supernatural' pisses me off every time I see that goddamn episode, so I added it too.

After you had set the barn on fire and checked the area on any clues that you guys could've left, you headed to the cars that were parked on a small road near the shed. You were walking in front of the brothers with Ghost at your side, your mind was occupied with all kinds of thoughts on this absurd situation.

Dean had been glancing at your figure the whole time you were walking, wondering about what kind of person you could be, and why you would be looking for them if it wasn’t to kick their asses. Then he noticed there was a leaf stuck in your hair. He grinned and quickened his pace to catch up with you. You obviously had noticed and stopped walking, wanting to turn around and ask what was up.

‘Wait’ He said with a smile in his voice, and you stopped moving at all. 

Not because he told you to, you loved disobeying people and pissing them off. But he had put his hand on your shoulder, and it had made you feel a electric pulse coursing through your body. 

He grabbed at something in your hair and you frowned, not knowing what to make of all of this. Then he held a leaf in front of your face, chuckled a bit and then dropped it. 

You stared at him dead in the eye and said in the most serious tone you could muster ‘Thank you for not LEAFing it there.’ 

A few seconds had passed and the both of you were trying so hard not to laugh at that horrible joke, but a small giggle escaped through your pursed lips and then you couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

Dean laughed with you as you continued to laugh your ass off, while Ghost and Sam just stood there, watching the two of you. Ghost made an annoyed growling sound and rolled her eyes followed by a movement with her head towards the cars and looked at Sam, as if she wanted to say: ‘She’s an idiot, let’s just go.’  
Sam just looked at her, stunned because… Well, it is fairly obvious isn’t it? 

‘How would anyone react to a dog practically acting like a human?’ Sam thought to himself. ‘There was something not natural about her.’ 

The group proceeded walking to the cars. Dean let out a wolf whistle and stared incredulous to the beauty standing next to Baby.

‘I really haven’t had a chance to really look at her, she’s really beautiful’ He praised.

The car was a dark, deep and intense shade of red. He didn’t know for sure, but he thought it might be a Pontiac GTO from 1968, really sporty and classy at the same time. 

‘Thanks, he’s awesome. You’ve got a nice ride too.’ You nodded at the Impala. In the meantime, Ghost stood impatiently next to the car, annoyed with the unnecessary small talk humans always seem to make. You unlocked the car with a device on your keychain and Ghost got in. 

‘Your car’s a dude?’ Sam frowned. 

‘Yeah, I ain’t really the type to ride a girl you know.’ You answered, sassily. 

Dean let out a short, small laugh. He liked the girl, she had a great sense of humor and she was quite witty. The first thing was a trait that was kind of rare amongst the hunters, since most of them were usually to depressed or mad at the world to care about jokes. 

‘Alright then, I’m staying at the only hotel in town. What about you guys?’ She said, now talking business. 

‘Hotel, that fancy one you mean? We’re staying at the motel on the main road.’ Sam said. 

‘O dear lord, you can’t possibly mean that one you get a STD from just looking at it?’ You said, horrified. 

‘Well sweetheart, we ain’t got that much cash on us, and we try not to spend too much on such things actually.’ Dean chuckled lightly at your remark.

‘Bullshit, you’re staying at my place. See it as a way to repay you! I mean, I stabbed you, it is the absolute least that I can do for you!’ You exclaimed, happy you could do something more in return than just pull out a stupid knife out of the friendly giant and his godly brother. 

The brothers shared an uneasy glance, not really liking the fact that the usual scenery was about to change.

‘There is an all you can eat buffet and swimming pool.’ You tried persuading them.

‘We’ll go, show us the way, sweetheart!’ Dean immediately said, the offer of tons of food was enough to convince him.

You just chuckled as Sam shook his head, all three heading towards their car.


	4. The girl with the games and guts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit long, but there is quite a lot information in it. After this I will work out the romance between the reader and Dean, because that's what it's all about actually. I hope you like it, and comments are very much appreciated! thank you <3

You stopped at the parking lot and sat in your car, waiting for the guys to arrive at the fancy hotel.  
Your head was swimming with thoughts about them, and to be honest, they were mostly about the older brother. He was so goddamn handsome that you didn’t know for sure it was actually physically possible to be that way without having to make a deal, or using magic. His face had been so stern, serious and deadly at the beginning when you wanted to kill his brother, but as soon a he relaxed a bit his features had softened. He looked a little bit kinder after that, and when he had laughed at your stupid pun you had decided that you liked him.

You were listening to the song ‘Basket case’ by Greenday while you tried to recall every story you had heard about them. Some cases hunters had told about them were just way too ridiculous to be true, like the one were dean got killed a thousand times by a trickster, you couldn’t believe that. But you started to doubt your assumption, thinking that the two hottest hunters ever might have had to deal with that kind of crazy. 

Ghost had just sat in the back seat, eyes closed, listening to the music. 

You saw the impala pull up on the parking lot, which was your cue to get out. You poked Ghost so she would look at you.

‘Come on girl, let’s get this over with.’ 

You hopped out and Ghost followed you, staying very close, making sure your back was protected. You just headed straight towards the entrance, not bothering to wait for the guys, they would catch up. 

When you entered, the guy behind the counter smiled in a bit of a flirty way at you. You had earlier seduced him a bit to assure him Ghost wouldn’t break anything, and that she could be the only exception on the whole ‘don’t bring animals with you’ policy. 

‘Hey (Y/N), what can I do for you?’ He asked a little bit to nice. 

You send him a flirty smile back, using your charms to get another thing you wanted. Thank god he wore a name tag, because you had forgotten his name and that would’ve been kind of unconvincing that you were into him. He was kinda handsome, but more in the ‘plastic’ and fake kind of way, that wasn’t your type. Your type was more the manly guy, with a last name that ended with –Inchester.

‘Hey David, I could really use your help right now.’ You pouted a bit and batted with your eyelashes, leaning forwards to show a little bit of cleavage. This was war, and you played dirty. 

‘Anything for you gorgeous, just tell me.’ He smirked, thinking he had you wrapped around his finger.

Pffff, as if. 

‘My two cousins just arrived in town and I really missed them so I want them in the room next to mine, but there are people in there and that really sucks.’ You said sadly, saying they were family would eliminate the possibility for them to be competition in the battle for your heart. In your head you chuckled at the stupid thought, but he wouldn’t want to help the Winchesters if they were that handsome, and possible boyfriends for you. 

‘You know, It’s really difficult, but I think I can do it. However…’ He was looking quite cocky at the moment and you had to gather all your strength not to gag. ‘…You have to go on a date with me’ 

You giggled and blushed a little bit, not by his proposition, but because the brothers were now standing in the entrance, looking curiously at how you were hitting on David.

‘Well, that sounds amazing, you could’ve asked right away you know.’ You said with a stupid, high, girly voice giggling again. God you hated this.

‘I know princess’ He winked. ‘Room 34, the one on your right, with a extra door that connects them will be ready in two hours.’ 

‘You are just amazing, thank you so so so much!!’ You squealed while giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking away, Ghost at your side. 

You just glanced at the brothers who followed you to the elevator, you pressing the button for the third floor. 

‘So…you’ve got a thing for guys in uniforms?’ Dean asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

You laughed a bit and shook your head. ‘God no, I really don’t want anything to do with him. But when I first came in with Ghost, trying to figure out how to convince them to let her stay with me in my room, I could see he made all his decisions with his downstairs brain. So pretending to be a stupid, easy girl can get me anything I want.’ 

‘Like a room for us next to yours?’ Sam asked, already catching on the whole idea. 

‘You get it, big guy’ You grinned and winked, while opening the door to your hotel room. 

Ghost immediately went to her own king-size bed and laid down, her gaze still on the two men who were looking around in awe. 

‘Son of a bitch, this is a little bit different from what we are used to.’ Dean said.

The room was luxurious and modern, with a great, big tv and a nice balcony. 

You just shrugged, not really caring about the material aspects of the room.

‘I’m just glad to know I can lay down without having to worry about the bills for my medication I’ll have to purchase as soon as all the diseases hit me.’ Ghost let out a huff at this expression of paranoia which caught everyone’s attention. 

‘What’s up with the dog? Is she one of those people than can turn into a animal or what? Dogs normally don’t talk like that with people.’ Dean said, a bit worried if what he said had been offensive. 

You sighed, as you had hoped this talk could be postponed a little bit. This subject might lead to many other questions, what might distract everyone for the topic that actually mattered.

‘Let me heal Sam first, I think it would be better to help him out of his misery before we start talking about the deep stuff, that might take a while.’ You explained.

Sam looked up, kind of relieved that he finally was going to have the blade removed from his shoulder, he had already gotten some pretty weird looks from people who didn’t understand why he was wearing a towel over his shoulder. It had been Dean’s idea to cover it up. 

You got up and walked to a backpack that was standing on the small table in the corner, and pulled out a small box. You carefully placed it on the surface and opened it, showing a collecting of small, delicate tools with beautiful engravings. 

‘Where did you get those?’ Dean asked curiously, while eyeing the impressive instruments.

‘Made them myself in a period of two weeks where I broke my leg and couldn’t hunt, I decided that I had to be more efficient against vampires and then I build these devices. I made the engravings on the tools because I was bored and it would look pretty.’ You told them, while picking a small screwdriver-like thing.

‘This is going to sting like a bitch, I have to turn the mechanism around, so the pins will shoot back in the knife. I’m doing it on the count of three, okay?’ 

Sam looked nervous but nodded, he looked quite tense while sitting on the hotel bed with you next to him, ready to take out this pain in the ass (or shoulder for that matter).

‘…one…’ You said, placing the screwdriver at the right point in the handle.

‘…Two…’ You pushed the screwdriver in the small hole in the handle that you designed to retreat the mechanism. Sam groaned loudly while he felt the pins pull back. You had already grabbed the first aid kid and didn’t wait a second to pull out the knife itself. When you did, blood started gushing out, but you held a piece of bandage with disinfecting liquid against it while you retrieved the needle to stich him up from the box.  
Within a minute you were done, leaving Sam with a clean wound and neat stiches. 

‘That was some of the best patching up I’ve ever seen, I barely felt a thing and you did everything according to the official medical rules. I mean, no random alcohol in the wound, no dental floss. That was pretty impressive!’ Sam smiled.  
‘Thanks, I just didn’t want to inflict more unnecessary pain on you.’ You blushed a bit because of the praising look he was giving you.

‘You need some patching up, Dean?’ You asked him, since he had been standing silently in the corner, observing you work on Sammy’s wound.

Little did you know that he was wishing with all his heart that he had gotten hurt, that way he would be able to feel your hands on his body while you were trying to not make him feel any pain. He thought you were interesting and very beautiful, but he didn’t really know anything about you. Now he was debating whether it was possible to actually trust someone like you, but he came to the conclusion that that wasn’t possible, there are none like you, you are unique.

‘Neh I’m a big boy, didn’t get myself hurt.’ He winked and smirked as you just shrugged. 

‘Fine, do you mind waiting a second? I want to hop in the shower, the vampire hunt might have been short, but it took quite a lot of energy to take out twenty-six vampires on my own’ You said while standing up, grabbing some clothes to change into.

‘Yeah, that’s fine. We’ll just watch some tv I guess.’ Sam said with a small smile. 

You liked Sam, he made you feel very comfortable and you thought he was a person you could really confide in. Dean was cool too, but instead of making you feel calm and relaxed, you got tense and nervous every time he looked at you or talked to you. You had to be alone for a few minutes and pull yourself together.

You walked in the bathroom and placed your Ipod and dock station on the sink, turning on some random music. You got into the shower while listening to ‘Losing my religion’ by R.E.M., You thought it was ironic to like this song as a hunter because you were practically  
forced to believe in angels, god and hell and everything religion tells you about. 

You hopped out, dried yourself off and quickly changed before putting a towel around your hair. You wore a dark grey shirt and some washed out jeans, a plaid blue blouse hanging open. You quickly combed your hair and walked out of the bathroom. 

‘Alright so let’s talk, I’ve got some questions for you and I’ve been waiting for the answers for months.’ You said seriously. Now was not the time for stupid puns or flirting, you just had to know what happened…

‘We get to go first because you stabbed Sammy’ Dean said, and Sam threw him one hell of a bitch face. 

‘Fine, shoot.’ You said, sitting down at the table while looking at the gentleman who were sitting on your bed, apparently too scared to sit with Ghost. Smart.

‘How can Ghost be such an intelligent dog?’ He asked. 

‘A few years ago, I was on a tricky hunt. Some lame-ass witch was trying to raise an army of animals to kill anyone who stood in her way. She figured that animals being animals, the wouldn’t always listen, so they needed to have the mind of a human to follow her. She had experimented on many species before I could kill her, and many animals had gone insane because of failed spells. The only one who was protecting the group was Ghost, she had been the one to come the closest to the ideal soldier of the witch, not having a human mind but certainly having the capacity to think like one. She still has her dog instincts, though. I saved the animals and put them in homes and other save places for them to live in, I told Ghost she could join me and hunt down more monsters, and we’ve been together ever since.’ You finished, smiling fondly at the beast who was looking at you with her intelligent eyes. She was the best friend you could hope for, and you would've died a hundred times if it wasn’t for her.

‘...Wow… That is awesome…’ Dean managed to say.

‘Yeah I agree, but I wanted to ask you something else, (Y/N). Why were you chasing us for such a long time?’ Sam asked.

‘Ah well, I need you to give me some information about something you two only can tell me’ You said.

Dean squinted his eyes: ‘About what?’

You took a deep breath and looked at him, gathering all your strength so your voice wouldn’t tremble.

‘Charlie Bradbury’ 

The silence in the room was deafening, you could see the realisation hit both of the guys, and slowly you could see other emotions seep into their eyes. Pain, regret, anger, love and so much more. 

‘How do you know Charlie?’ Dean demanded, now looking just as cold as the first time you saw him. You didn’t care, you had to know what happened to her.

‘She was a really, really close friend to me for some time. I cared a lot about her and one day I couldn’t reach her anymore, I asked around and some hunters told me to ask you guys, so I’m trying that.’ You kept on a straight face, not letting emotions seep into your voice, you weren’t one to cry quickly.

‘What do you want to know?’ Sam asked, concerned. You looked at him and could see compassion written all over his face, he was probably guessing how much she meant to you, since you had traced two of the most dangerous hunters across the country just for info.

‘Everything, from the beginning to the end of the Charlie you got to know.’ 

So they told you everything, from the first time they had met her at Dick’s company to the day she got killed. You listened to the story, and in your mind you filled the gaps where she was absent with your knowledge about her. You felt like crying and screaming but you didn’t want to show any emotion, you had already cried 6 days straight for Charlie.

When the story ended the brothers looked at you wearily and you stared at the wall, trying to comprehend how the last minutes of her live must’ve been. 

‘Did you kill them?’ You asked darkly, almost shaking with rage because of those Stynes and what they did.

‘Yes.’ Dean simply answered.

‘All of them?’

He just nodded and you sighed, pushing away the anger that could quickly cloud your judgement. 

‘Pity, I’d liked to give them a piece of my mind.’ 

‘I am very very sorry’ Sam said, guilt and pain in his voice. You walked over and sat on the bed across from the one they sat and laid a hand on his knee. 

‘Charlie knew what she was doing, I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to feel guilty, it isn’t your fault. I’ve known her long enough to find out she’s as stubborn as a mule, nothing would’ve stopped her to save the ones she loved.’ You consoled him, squeezing a bit before letting go.

Dean was a bit jealous at all the contact Sam got with you, especially because he hadn’t really forgiven him entirely for the Charlie-incident. 

‘Why did she never tell us about you?’ He asked to get your attention. 

You smiled sadly at him and slowly tilted your head before saying: ‘She didn’t want her two worlds to clash, she said you guys would probably get me killed if you knew how skilled I was.’ 

Dean and Sam nodded sadly, suddenly remembering that their touch was like poison, everyone they came in contact with seemed to die. 

‘Of course I thought it was total bullshit and that she was being paranoid but she wouldn’t listen to me. You guys aren’t THAT special, any hunter loses a lot of people they work with, it’s part of the job and everyone who participates knows the risks.’ You stated, not noticing the confused and relieved looks you got while you were looking at Ghost. 

Dean wanted to say something, but he got interrupted by a knock on the door. You got up and opened it just to see David smirking with a key in his hand. 

‘Hello beautiful, the room is free and clean, I thought I should give the keys to you personally along with this.’ He gave you a little piece of paper, and you guessed he had written his phone number on it. 

You giggled and twirled a piece of your hair trough your fingers. 

‘Thanks hotshot, I’ll definitely know how to use it.’ You winked while closing the door and seeing him smirk. You turned around and rolled your eyes while throwing away his phone number, you usually wouldn’t want to hurt a guy like this, but he had been a cocky son of a bitch who wanted to get in your pants since the moment you had laid eyes on him. 

‘Alright guys, you’ve got your own palace now. I’m going to go for a swim with Ghost, and you can clean up in your own room, if you don’t mind.’ You threw the keys at them while walking to your duffel bag to grab your bikini. 

‘Do you want to get dinner with us? I mean, tonight at the buffet?’ Dean asked, hoping to find out more about you.

You thought about it for a second before nodding.

‘Fine, but before that, I’d like some alone time’ You said, needing to do something to process the whole story about your best friend. 

The guys understood and took off to their room while you stood there for a second, letting one tear slip out and a sob escape from your lips. Ghost walked over you and you held her tight while letting out all the grieve and sadness of Charlie’s death. You looked at the only other hunter you had trusted in the last few years.

‘Don’t you dare to leave me too Ghost, God knows what I would do without you.’ You sobbed. 

Ghost let out a whimper while the both of you sat on the ground. She would never leave you alone.


	5. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do? Fuck it up. Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't really an intense chapter, just a short one to slowly build up the relationship between the two idiots. I want this fan fiction to have a slow and steady way to get to the next few bases, since I personally hate it when they start declaring their undying love for each other after 5 minutes of talking. I think dean and every other person on this planet is much more reserved than that, and other than a super-intelligent-dog-best-friend I'm planning on keeping' it as real as possible. Like I already said, please comment with tips, and suggestions and if you hate it? tell me why, I'm really curious, you're free to rant :)

One, two, breath in. Three, four, breath out. One, two, breath in. Three, four, breath out. 

You kept this rhythm going as you came closer to the other side of the pool, when you had almost hit the wall, you dove, made a roll and pushed yourself off to continue the steady pace. 

One, two, breath in. Three, four, breath out. One, two, breath in. Three, four, breath out. 

You swam like this for half an hour, never really stopping, feeling relaxed as your body slid through the water. You loved swimming, it made you feel weightless, almost like you could fly. 

Finally, you pulled yourself up and sat on the side of the pool, laying down on the floor, your chest rising and falling with every heavy breath you took. You were panting because you had been swimming for quite a large amount of time at a high speed. Suddenly, you heard the door to the pool open, and before the stranger could see you, you slipped into the water and hid yourself at the bottom of the pool. You had never actually liked showing off your body, most of your wardrobe existed out of baggy shirts and blouses. You hoped it had just been somebody who was curious how the pool looked liked, and that he or she would soon leave. 

A dark figure was standing at the side of the pool, gazing into the water. You couldn’t really see who it was, the lights were dimmed and the water made sure you couldn’t really see sharp. You sat there for about three minutes and then started to feel the effect of the lack of oxygen, so you pushed yourself off the bottom and quickly swam to the surface. 

The moment you finally broke the surface you took a deep breath through your nose, not wanting to seem distressed by gasping loudly like they did in movies. 

‘Well that was an impressive amount of time you were down there, sweetheart. You don't mind the lack of oxygen?’ You immediately recognized the voice of the elder Winchester and your whole body shifted into a state of panic. Dean, one of the most gorgeous human being on this godforsaken planet was looking at you, while you were dressed in a bikini. That meant you were showing skin. A lot of skin. Fuck. At least you were still in the water. Maybe you could keep calm if you didn’t really look at him, just focus on his feet, or yours for that matter.

‘I’m training to save some of mine since you seem to waste yours.’ You answered sassily while smirking, trying to make him understand you weren’t trying to be mean.

‘Your words cut through me like a knife, or even better, like a throwing knife. You really seem to like those, don’t you?’ He backfired, also smirking now. 

‘I do, and I’m really good with them, never missed a target. Your brother was lucky that I had underestimated his height, won’t happen again though.’ You smiled sweetly as you masked this hollow threat towards Dean, who still stood there at the pool. 

He laughed, understanding that you were just being sassy back, and you finally dared to look at him. 

That was a mistake, a biiiiiig mistake.

He was standing there, arms crossed, accentuating his muscled arms. And the worst thing was, he wore trunks, that’s it. His body was definitely big, in the good, powerful way. His chest was beautifully toned, yet not really ripped, you could see that he didn’t go to the gym often because it still looked soft. You loved it, you thought it fitted him perfectly, and honestly, you had often been scared for perfect people. You looked up to his eyes and saw them looking at you amused, and you realised that you had been checking him out while he was watching you.

Your mind was racing, extremely embarrassed and calculating what the best move would be to get even. After floating around in the water for a second you came with a solution you didn’t really like, however, your rational side was taking over to save your dignity. 

You dived gracefully under water and did your very best to look like you know what you were doing while swimming to the small stairs at the side of the pool. When you got there you slowly pulled yourself up and got out of the swimming pool, carefully choosing each movement so you would look good, or hot, or whatever thing that could be perceived as positive. 

You turned you body to the left, standing now face to face with the green eyed god, while you felt like a drowned puppy. But how you felt didn’t matter, the logic you had used in the pool had chosen this stupid decision because you know you looked alright. You thought your body was fine, kind of average, but if you carried it with a great amount of confidence, it would look like you really had something to be confident about. 

You saw his eyes slightly widen while he gave you a glance up and down, and you were relieved that he hadn’t looked at you with disgust, that would’ve been soul-crushing. 

‘Are you in for a race? Let’s see if your actions are as sharp as your comments.’ You said, smirking at him and forcing him to stop looking at your body and make him stare into your eyes. 

‘You sure, Nemo? That wouldn’t really be fair to you would it? Since you’re so small, and I’m, well… Obviously not.’ He spoke cockily. You stepped closer, your body’s now standing dangerously close to each other, you indeed had to look up a bit to see his face. 

‘We’ll see, Squidward, unless you’re too chicken?’ You asked, raising a brow. He smiled at the nickname, appreciating the sassiness. It was refreshing to speak with a girl who would actually do something else than giggle stupidly at every comment.

‘Take your places’ He said while turning around to the starting platforms at the beginning of the pool, and you followed him. Did he have a great ass? You glanced down. Yeah. Yeah he did. Sweet Jesus, let his parents have the nicest places in heaven possible, because they have blessed this earth with a god. 

You both got ready on the starting platforms, standing like the professional swimmers you had seen on TV. 

‘Shall I count off?’ you asked.

‘You’ll cheat, I’ll do it.’ He said, still looking at you cockily while bending over and gripping the front of the starting platform, and you couldn’t help but glance at his beautiful back, cursing at yourself for being so weak. 

‘Fine, Winchester. Whatever, I can whoop your ass anyways. There and back again?’ You simply stated, eyes fixing on the other side of the pool, which was 25 meters (82ft, one of the official measurements) away. 

‘Fine, Ready?’ He said. Your eyes narrowed, positive you could beat him, if you just concentrated enough.

‘Set’ You closed your eyes and inhaled slowly, preparing for the perfect dive. 

‘Go’ You dove into the water, shooting forward and started to move, now not caring about a rhythm, just giving everything you’ve got. You calculated that you could be close to the end in two strokes and you made a perfect turn and continued swimming, gasping for air every two strokes. When you hit the starting platform, you looked at Dean’s side to see if you had won, that was the moment he touched his platform and looked at you, panting.

You smiled, not even breathing heavily. ‘Nice work sweetheart, you almost kept up with me.’ 

Your words weren’t mean, you really meant it, but you did mimic his nickname for you so he would finally get the message and stop using it. 

‘Ah well, it’s nice to know that there’s another area where I’m not quickly done at all.’ He smirked, making sure you didn’t miss the innuendo. You rolled your eyes, this guy was too smooth for his own good. 

You decided to call it a day and swam towards the edge of the pool, pulling yourself up and sitting on it before getting up. You felt Dean’s eyes on you the whole time you were moving, and it made you very very nervous. 

‘Take a picture, it will last longer.’ You said to him, hoping he would stop, suddenly feeling stupid for exposing yourself like you did earlier. 

‘Maybe I will, do you mind?’ He answered smiling, and you couldn’t detect a mocking tone in his voice. You just grabbed your towel, making your way to the changing rooms. Before you entered you looked at him, seeing that he was still staring. You blushed a bit and glanced down. You heard him exit the water and looked at him for a second before breaking the silence.

‘See you at dinner’ You said, your voice sounding too shy and girly for your liking. You were kind of pissed at yourself for being all cocky and extrovert one second and then turning into a shy schoolgirl on her first date. Pull yourself together for God’s sake!

‘See you later sweetheart, rest well, you deserved it.’ His tone had changed too, and he sounded sweeter, not using any mock with the nickname. You didn’t know if he was referring to the hunt or the small race but you smiled and nodded at him, making your way into the changing room. 

As soon as the door closed you sat down with your head in your hands, trying to recollect yourself. You didn’t know Dean Winchester very well, but you constantly felt the need to talk to him, to see him or to touch him, you had never felt that way before. Your mind started to wander, thinking about his beautiful body. Then you made your mind up, you were going to understand who he was as a person, you wanted to get to know him, the real him and figure out if who he was on the inside was as perfect as the man you could see.

You didn’t know Dean was having some trouble on his own. He was sitting on one of the chairs next to the pool, his head swimming with all kinds of thoughts. 

One part of his mind was trying to figure out who you were. You were a cold-blooded killer when it came down to monsters, you were badass and capable of taking care of yourself. A life like that could have made you hard, and bitter. But you smiled, made jokes, still showed concern for total strangers that had sneaked up on you (even though you did indeed had stabbed one of them). He could still see you had hope, and it made him feel hopeful himself.

The other one was thinking about you, the outside part, I mean. The moment you had stepped out the pool with so much grace and elegance, showing of a most perfect body, Dean had felt like fainting. Sure he expected you to have a decent body, you were after all a hunter but he hadn’t thought you would look that perfect. Your stomach hinted at a six-pack, showing traces but not really exposing it. It gave you soft, beautiful but strong curves, making him feel a bit weak in his knees. He thought Satan, or God himself might have send you. 

He wanted to find out every mystery and secret about this girl that had him feeling something other than utter despair for the first time in years.


	6. After this, you may consider a career switch to 'space heater' because your face is burning all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings, trying to get some action in the next few chapters, and I mean killing things. I love to read comments, they're great incentives and push me to make more, faster and better so please let me know what you think. If you would like to see something different (new character, more Ghost, more Sam, more blood) let me know, I'm interested in different perspectives. Thank you and enjoy !!

Dean was lying on his bed, eyes closed, mind wandering while Sam was sitting at the table, searching for new cases. They heard a knock on the door and Dean got up, trying to make sure his brother could rest his shoulder. He opened the door and saw the (Y/E/C) eyes he had gotten intrigued with. 

‘Hey, (Y/N) come in, what’s up?’ Dean said, hastily, a bit nervous. 

‘No it’s fine, I just came to tell you that the dinner is semi-formal. This place is frickin’ fancy and they expect you to act up to it.’ You explained. 

‘Oh that’s fine, we’ll just use our fed’s suits, you think that’ll be charming enough for them? We’ll look like monkeys but then again we kind of are monkeys.’ Sam grinned, very relaxed and kind of stoned because of the painkillers he took. You threw him a smile and looked back at Dean again, only to find him staring at you. Your face became a crimson red and you stared at your feet. 

‘I think it will be fine, you might want to lose the jacket though, it might be a little bit too much, and also the tie.’ You said, using all your concentration to keep your voice steady.

‘Just two layers, we’re practically naked, I like that, I like you too, you are nice.’ Sam giggled and a rosy blush spread to his cheeks while he continued to laugh and giggle at a joke you had probably missed. He was definitely not himself right now, you turned to dean and raised an eyebrow.

‘What did you give him?’ You asked him seriously, putting your hands on your hips. Dean threw his hands up in the air as if to say it wasn’t his fault, but you knew better.

‘I just gave him some painkillers, alright? His shoulder was hurting him and he was being very grumpy about it around me, of course he wouldn’t want you to see that but I’m staying with this guy in a room.’ He defended himself. 

‘’Just’ gave him some painkillers? What do you mean by ‘just’? 20 pills?’ You were kind of scolding him, weird. 

‘No no no, of course not, just a little bit more than the average guy, he’s big you know.’ He said, his eyes wide. 

‘Then why does it look like the guy is doing drugs? Did he swallow the pills with alcohol or something?’ you scoffed, joking of course.

‘Wel…’ Dean started.

‘DEAN!’ You exclaimed loudly, then kind of laughing at the guy, this whole thing was just completely crazy. He laughed with you and then you sighed. 

‘What do we do with Sasquatch? That effect won’t be gone for the rest of the evening and he’s in no state to go in public, he might say stuff he will regret.’ You contemplated, Dean seemed to be thinking too. Then you heard Sam shuffle in the background and directed your attention towards him. He was standing next to the table looking at you with a straight face.

‘Sam, honey, what’s wrong?’ You asked sweetly, knowing it wouldn’t be smart to piss off a guy that big while his mental condition screamed ‘unstable’.

‘ I‘m sleepy’ He yawned. You made your way towards him and placed your hand on his back, gently leading him to the bed that was standing the closest to the stoned brother. 

‘Then go to sleep.’ You simply stated while he laid down and closed his eyes, immediately drifting away. 

You grinned at Dean who was still standing at the door way, his gaze slightly astonished. 

‘Solved it, maybe you can leave a note saying that we’re eating something downstairs in case he wakes up?’ 

‘Great plan, sweetheart’ He nodded, and you made a mental note to yourself that you should get more annoyed when he said it, because it didn’t bother you that much anymore and you didn’t want to let yourself get influenced by him so easy. 

You made your way to the door between both your rooms, were Dean was still standing. 

‘Meet me in half an hour?’ You asked. 

‘It’s a date’ He winked. You nodded, and quickly moved to your room, biting on the inside of your cheek so you wouldn’t smile, or grin or blush or do anything that would show what kind of effect he had on you.

It was stupid, you thought, that he actually had any effect on you at all. You barely knew the man! It was just the way he looked, how he carried himself and the way he spoke that made your mind go blank. You just hoped it was a stupid crush and nothing else, the hunters’ life wasn’t one for relationships. 

The restaurant downstairs was quite fancy, so you would have to wear a dress. You sighed, actually hating the idea, but you wanted to look perfect if you were going to eat with Dean Winchester, who called it a date. 

Fucking hell.

\----------------------------------------------------------Time skip with so much stress----------------------------------------------------------

Dean was rather nervous himself, and when he knocked on your door he checked everything one more time. Showered? Yes. Changed? Yes. Kind of shaved? Done. So anxious he’s gonna crap his pants? Definitely.  
He had put on the regular fed’s dress pants and the dress shirt, sleeves rolled up above his elbows and the upper buttons loose. He figured he might look casual and formal at the same time, which made him semi-formal, because semi meant half. He smiled at himself knowing that, mentally giving himself a pat on the back. 

At the same time, you opened the door and found him standing there, smirking in all his glory. Where did all the oxygen go? He had similar thoughts as he saw you. You were wearing a dark red dress that reach up until above your knees, making it decent but not too formal. The dress had a little bit of a low cut making sure you showed a bit of cleavage and it had long sleeves, Dean also noticed it was kind of tight, making you show off some nice curves. 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t have anything else, I mostly use this dress when I’m pretending to be a reporter and really have to get my way.’ You were sure you became as red as your dress. Again, you knew you looked fine, you just didn’t like showing it to people, and with people you meant him. 

‘No, you look very beautiful, don’t worry!’ He quickly spoke, giving you an assuring smile. 

‘Shall we go?’ He asked, holding his arms so that you could enlace it with yours. You smiled a bit, and just put a hand on his shoulders, seeing the confusion and regret on his face.

‘Dean, you’re pretending to be my cousin. And I actually don’t know about most people, but normally they aren’t that close with their cousins.’ You smiled, hand still on his firm arm. 

He quickly nodded, recollecting himself so you couldn’t see what he was thinking anymore. Alright, you thought, he’s kind of reserved then, doesn’t like sharing and emotions. Nice.

‘Get moving idiot, or I’ll leave you here with Sam’ You said to Ghost, who quickly walked out of the room without giving you any kind of acknowledgement. Pissed that you didn’t give her your undivided attention.

‘What’s up with her? Dean said as he saw the dog disappear behind the hall that led to the stairs. 

‘She’s being a diva. She doesn’t like it when I’m around other hunters, she doesn’t trust them and she thinks we should always be on our own.’ You explained while walking off the stairs. Hoping he wouldn’t share this opinion with her.

‘I think I might understand, I’m not comfortable too with the idea of Sam hanging around with other hunters. But I’m glad you aren’t listening to her.’ He grinned, as you made your way to the restaurant. There was a line standing there waiting to get in, everyone was dressed up like they were going to see the queen. 

‘Posers.’ You muttered and Dean curiously glanced at you as you made your way to the front, ignoring the line. 

‘Hi, I’ve got a table reserved on the name of (Y/L/N)? It was a table for three, but we can take for two now, I had also requested something for my other companion.’ You said, pointing at Ghost who had been standing there completely upright, her head held high and a proud look in her eyes. That way she looked not only dangerous, but also beautiful, and everyone was staring at her in awe. 

‘Yes of course, follow me.’ The hotel employee quickly said, looking extremely nervous because of the authority the two girls seemed to radiate. 

A heavily make-upped girl stepped out of the line, and normally you didn’t care at all what people wore, it was your body and you could do with it whatever you wanted to. But it did often show what kind of person you were, and this lady had used the darkest and heaviest colours you had ever seen, and very dramatically applied, as if it was a scream for attention. If you combined that with the look of indignation and disgust, her whole being looked like… Well, honestly, she looked like a proper bitch.

‘Uhm excuse me but why does she,’ She spoke with an annoying and disgusted tone, while she slowly gazed you up and down. ‘and that’ Now squinting her eyes towards Ghost ‘get in that quickly? And I have to wait?’ 

‘She reserved a table.’ Dean simply said, and the girl looked at him with wonder and surprise. 

‘Oh well, and you are?’ She asked in a flirty tone, batting her fake eyelashes and twirling at her hair. 

‘Very hungry, so excuse me.’ Dean almost barked while he walked in the restaurant, quickly followed by you and Ghost who had made a growling noise at the girl before walking away.

The employee showed you to your table, one in the corner where you could see everything, and left. Dean pulled a chair back and made a gesture for you to sit on it, you blushed and smiled while sitting down. While he sat down, Ghost laid on the big pillow they had put next to the table. 

‘Dean, you know we gotta get up again, right? It’s a buffet.’ You said, leaning a bit forward, a small smile on your face. 

‘O right, let’s go.’ He got up and inspected the table. You saw he was deep in thought, deciding what to get, or if it all fitted on one plate. You just took two immediately and made your way to the salads. One plate you completely filled with salads and fruits, and the other one was loaded with fries, some chicken and a burger. You got back to the table and looked down at Ghost, she was enjoying something the kitchen had cooked up for her and she seemed content. 

When you looked up to search for dean you saw a rather beautiful Latina girl was talking to him, a bit to friendly. She was wearing a tight dress that showed she had the perfect body and you know, she was looking pretty perfect. You felt your hart sink a little and looked down. You didn’t know Dean well enough to make an estimate of what he would do so you just started eating your salad, figuring you could eat something light if you didn’t want to feel fat. 

You heard a chair was being pulled backwards and you looked up, a handsome guy was standing there, looking at you expectantly. 

‘I’m sorry is this seat taken?’ He asked and smiled, rather charmingly, brilliant smile, kind of nice, hmm. 

‘Yeah, I’m very sorry I’m here with…’ You trailed off and looked at Dean who was still talking to the beautiful girl. ‘…my cousin.’ You smiled.

The guy nodded and looked over to Dean, having seen that he was the one you had glanced at. 

‘You look like you are a nice girl, and you looked beautiful so I thought I might keep you company, but if you’re fine I get it.’ He explained and you smiled and relaxed, he was genuinely a nice guy.

‘Thank you, that’s very sweet, but we haven’t seen each other in a long time and we’ve got some catching up to do.’ You threw a glance at Dean and saw he was already looking at you and him, his expression emotionless. ‘As soon as the idiot pulls himself together, that is.’ 

He laughed a bit and nodded understanding. ‘Well, I’m here for a couple of days, so if you find yourself bored, you can call me, okay?’ He said, giving you his business card. 

‘The name’s Greg, by the way.’ 

‘(Y/N), and I definitely will.’ You smiled, he was nice, handsome and a gentleman. However, he hadn’t really make you feel a spark, but if you needed to hang out with someone, he would be the first one on your mind. 

‘Beautiful name, really suits you. What is her name?’ He asked, looking at Ghost. You were a little bit surprised, nobody actually asked anything about her when they talked to you, they were too scared. But he was crouching down, rubbing a spot behind her ear, and Ghost was making content noises, obviously liking the stranger. 

‘Ghost.’ 

‘Because she’s white?’ 

‘And she scares the crap out of people.’ You answered and he let out a booming laugh. In the meantime, Dean had made his way back to your table and was giving Greg a blank expression. 

‘Oh hey Dean, this is Greg, I just met him. Greg, this is my cousin Dean.’ You put emphasis on ‘cousin’ so Dean would know how he should act. Greg immediately got up, holding out his hand for Dean to shake, Dean did and the two men stared at each other for a moment. One sizing the other one up, trying to break a hand.  
‘Well, it was wonderful to meet you (Y/N), Dean. I shall get going now, give you some time to talk. Family’s everything right?’ He said, already putting a few steps backwards. You nodded with a smile and waved as Greg made his way to a table with some other guys from your age.

‘Who was that clown?’ Dean asked, his voice interlaced with annoyance. Probably because he almost had lost his seat. 

‘Just a guy who was wondering if I was lonely, told him the seat had already been taken by you.’ 

‘Your, ‘cousin’’ His face was blank, you couldn’t read his emotions. It annoyed you immensely, but not as much as it annoyed Dean that he couldn’t keep himself in check. You weren’t his and he had no right to be jealous, yet he was. You hadn’t even noticed that every man had thrown a glance at you when you walked in. 

‘Yeah, I told David that so we would get rooms next to each other. You know, the guy behind the counter?’ You said and he just nodded, taking a fry and throwing it into his mouth, you two looking in each other’s eyes for a second. 

‘Soooooooooo, did you get lucky?’ You asked, referring to the beautiful lady he was talking to. You grinned to cover up you actually minded and wriggled your eyebrows. 

‘Nah, she wasn’t my type. I think that if I had asked her to, we would be in my hotel room now, if you get what I mean. And I’m kind of done with having one-night-stands all the time, getting to old to do that on a regular basis.’ He said, not really interested. You however were very glad to hear that.

‘So tell me something, though guy.’ You mocked him, stealing one of his fries even though you had a whole plate of your own. He had relaxed too and seemed in a better mood, the corners of his mouth slightly tugged upwards. 

‘What, sweetheart?’ He leaned a bit forward and plopped another fry in his mouth, this time from your plate. 

‘Could you tell me some of your best cases? I think they might be awesome stories.’ You said, staring expectantly. Dean felt like the king of the universe, he was sitting with you in a restaurant on a semi-date and you were looking at him like he was the best hunter that ever existed. He felt proud, and his ego got a little bit boosted up.

‘Alright, so there was this time when we traced down a trickster…’ 

That’s how the rest of the night went. You two talked and talked while eating amazing food. He told you funny and difficult cases and you told some of your own. Everything went well, except for the looks you frequently got from the rest of the guests. Sometimes because you were being too loud, sometimes because they disapproved of your choice of food (there were all kind of expensive things, but you just wanted some fries) and mostly because there was lying a beast next to your table. But you two didn’t actually give one flying fuck, you were really enjoying yourselves in a long time. 

You had gotten very fond of Dean while he talked. He loved his brother more than anything and had literally went to hell and back, but still, he was sitting here, laughing and chatting, still giving carefully chosen fucks. You admired him for the things he had done, even though the way he told it all, he had been the big bad wolf in every scenario. That was another thing you noticed, Dean hated himself, actually hated the way he was and the decisions he had made, you could tell by the way he spoke about certain things. It broke your hart, since you didn’t expect it at all, you hadn’t thought that the pain and distress that you had seen in his eyes a couple of times was caused by him, because he blamed himself for everything. 

You two didn’t talk about your past, before hunting, and you didn’t want to, you had put it behind you and you weren’t going to drag all your trauma’s with you the rest of your life. 

The night went on and less and less guest were in the restaurant. Dean had gotten pie and you some chocolate cakes a while back, but now everyone was gone. Not that you two noticed, you were enchanted by each others presence and concentrated on each others voices and faces. 

When the waiter came by to tell you they were closing the restaurant, you noticed everybody had already left. You and Dean just laughed and thanked the man for the hospitality, while you got up and headed back too.  
You were standing in front of your rooms as you searched for your keys in a comfortable silence, Ghost had taken off, going to do whatever she did at night, you knew she would return soon anyways, you just had to leave the door unlocked. 

‘Thank you for the great night, I really needed this.’ You smiled, a tension building up in your chest as you didn’t know what to do now.

‘It’s fine, I had a great night too. Are you going to be okay?’ He asked concerned. You two had also talked about Charlie during dinner, and that’s when it finally hit him you had lost your best friend, and the only person you could talk to.

‘Of course, I always come around.’ You smiled a bit sadly, but all of your thoughts suddenly stopped when you felt strong arms wrap around you. You stood there for a moment not knowing how to respond, but your brain went into emergency mode and you embraced Dean back, laying your face on his chest, slowly breathing in his amazing scent of leather and whiskey and just ‘deanness’. 

You slowly looked up and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, trying to capture in that simple movement how thankful you were and that you kind of really liked him, maybe even loved him. He gave you a huge grin that reminded you of a happy kid and you let go of him. 

You opened your hotel door room and made your way in, smiling one last time at dean before closing the door behind you. You let out a deep breath you didn’t know you were holding in and got ready for bed. After putting on your pyjama’s and brushing your teeth you wanted to get in bed but you stopped and realised there wasn’t a sound to be heard. The deafening silence was crushing you when you remembered that Charlie was dead. Murdered. One of the greatest people you had met in your whole life hasn’t gotten their deserved happily ever after. And you just broke, tears were pouring down your cheeks as you slowly got in between the sheets, hiding your face in your pillows to muffle the sound of your sobs. You silently screamed as your whole body tensed up and ached, you just couldn’t believe it. You finally realised Charlie wasn’t going to return, you wouldn’t see her again and it hurt so much. 

Dean had been lying in his bed, staring at the hotel ceiling while listening to Sam’s soft snores. He had seen something in your eyes while saying goodbye that hadn’t been there before. Not when they told you about Charlie, not when you told your sad story, not when you were forced to think about all the things you wanted to forget. He thought there was a large possibility you might break down now that you were alone and he was debating whether to go and check up on you or leave you alone. 

He decided to take his chances and got up from his bed, moving to he door that had been left unlocked and slowly opened it. The lights were closed and your figure was lying in bed, but he wasn’t fooled. He saw your body heavily shaking and felt the urge to hold you, so he made his way to your bed and laid a hand on your shoulder. You immediately turned around with a knife in your hand but let it down the moment you saw him, placing it on your nightstand. You looked at him with tears in your eyes and got up to embrace him again, needing something to hold on to. 

He held you back and slowly got down himself, so he was holding you between the sheets. He didn’t say a word, and you were glad he didn’t, you couldn’t form a coherent sentence since you were heavily sobbing into his shirt. 

After what seemed hours of crying your body started to shut down, feeling too tired to function and you slowly felt the darkness take over your mind as you held the man close to you, knowing that tonight you wouldn't be alone.


	7. An ode to the pun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is again, a quick chapter in-between with a funny plot. It may start kind of depressing, but that's kind of the whole goddamn show (A mash-up of depressing episodes and weird-as-fuck genius episodes). I hope you enjoy, if you've got any ideas, or mistakes you want to comment, please do so, I really REALLY appreciate it!!

You felt yourself slowly wake up, and you couldn’t help but to feel relieved. You’ve had nightmares all night long about Charlie, and you were exhausted. Every time you would witness her being killed by a man without a face, every time differently, but you could never save her. After each nightmare you would wake up, panicked and shocked, trying to take in a new scenario your friend could’ve been killed. Sam and Dean hadn’t told you the exact details about her murder, since they thought it would’ve been unnecessary. 

Dean.

When you wanted to scream, you had felt his arms around you, and you had felt save. Because of him you had been able to fall asleep back again without having to hyperventilate, cry or kill someone. All your emotions were so messed up, you had felt happy the whole evening, and then Charlie’s dead really hit you, making you feel like you were about to die. Then Dean had come in and soothed the pain, it would take a while before it would stop hurting so much, but at least you weren’t afraid. 

You laid there for about half an hour, just enjoying him next to you. Thinking about how you slept together in the most innocent sense of the way. You wanted to feel happy, you know you should with Dean giving you so much affection, but somehow a big dark presence in your mind prevented any kind of positive thought. 

You slowly got up, untangling yourself from Dean’s tight embrace, careful to not wake him up. You got to the bathroom and gathered the stuff you needed to take a shower. When you stepped under the hot water you sighed, relaxing your sore muscles, crying had always exhausted you. 

What were you going to do with Dean? You definitely liked him, and you meant like like him. You didn’t think you loved him yet, you weren’t the type to fall in love easy and you suspected he wasn’t like that either. But still, there he was, lying in your bed, having held you all night long while you bawled your eyes out. 

This was so frustrating! You should feel happy, giggly or do a dance in the shower. You should feel like this was your heaven. Dean Winchester basically took you on a date and then cuddled you. But nooooooo, of course you couldn’t have a normal reaction, you felt like you wouldn’t ever know true happiness again. 

You turned off the water and wrapped a towel around your body. You felt way better than last night, but you still weren’t fine. You stepped out of the bedroom hoping Dean wasn’t awake yet, you had to walk to the other side of the room in just your towel because you’d forgotten your clothes. 

You silently tiptoed to your bag and quickly glanced towards Dean, who was lying on his back with one of his hands behind his head, glancing at you. 

‘Morning.’ You said and smiled a bit forcefully, you were kind of tense because of the fact that you were almost naked…That seemed kind of a normal reaction to this situation, awesome.  
‘Good morning’ He murmured with a VERY sexy morning voice that made your knees weak and your mind all fuzzy. If you didn’t get yourself in line, you would need another shower in a second, this time cold. 

‘I’ll be ready in a second.’ Quickly leaving Dean behind, not being able to look him in the eye. You practically ran back to the bathroom, closing the door behind you and throwing on your clothes. A legging -since you were most likely to sit in the car all day to some new place and those things were comfortable as hell- a loose shirt and a plaid blouse tied around your hips so It wouldn’t look like you were trying to show off your ass. 

When you walked back into the room you saw Dean lying across the bed like a starfish, and instead of sweetly waking him up like any normal person might do, you decided to mess around a little bit with him. So you jumped and landed right on him, he letting out a loud ‘ooff’ as your full weight came down on his chest. You felt him move under you and you quickly got up, crouching at the side of the bed grinning at him. He just squinted his eyes at you.

‘You are really going to regret that, sweetheart.’ He said, suddenly leaping forward to grab you as you jumped away, lightly landing on your bare feet. 

‘Honey, your opponent isn’t just a regular girl this time. It’s the best goddamn hunter you’ve ever met, so catch me if you can.’ You winked, and sprinted towards his room, locking the door in-between your rooms. You stood with your back against it, listening closely to the sounds that came from your room when Dean ran against the door, not managing to open it.

‘OPEN THE DOOR YOU CHICKEN.’ You heard him yell and you laughed. 

‘YOU CAN’T GET ME MAD, DEAN. SUCK IT.’ You yelled back and heard Sam groan from his bed, maybe you should feel guilty for waking him up. But you didn’t, it was already 10 o’clock in the morning.

‘YOU REALLY WANNA DO THIS?’ Dean yelled, his tone warning you to stop.

‘THIS? YOU MEAN WHATCH YOU LOSE YOUR SHIT? YES, PLEASE.’ You shot back at him and you heard him let out a groan, walking away from the door. You looked around the room trying to find somewhere to hide, knowing he was looking through your stuff for a lock-picking set you had stashed away in your duffel. There wasn’t really anywhere to hide, except for… Brilliant.

\---------------------------------Just a few seconds later that felt like hours---------------------------------

Dean barged into his room, quickly scanning every inch for it to search for your sorry ass. He wasn’t mad or annoyed, he just played along with your silly game, it was nice to do something childish once in a while. The only person in this room that Dean could see besides himself was Sam, and he decided to use another tactic.

‘Really (Y/N)?! You want to hide from me? You know that I’ve tracked down hundreds of centuries old ghosts successfully, and you are still trying to hide?’ He said, leaning at the doorframe. His eyes trying to detect every little move in the room. You felt the awful urge to say something sassy back from your hiding place, but restrained yourself, knowing he’d immediately find you.

‘Alright. So while I was looking through a paper I found an article, that said a burglar had gotten caught while he was stealing from an old couple because he’d laughed at a bad joke the husband had told. Let’s see how you do it.’ He smirked and you felt panic rise up in your chest, you had always had a soft spot for jokes and you had never been able to keep yourself from laughing.

‘So…what does a house wear?’ You heard Sam groan, and you guessed Dean had told this one before. ‘A Dress’ He said, and you could hear the proud grin in his voice. You took in a deep breath and tried to get yourself together, that one was genius but you couldn’t lose.

‘Alright so, why couldn’t a bike stand up on it’s own?’ He continued, unfazed. 

‘Would you please, please shut up Dean, It’s way too early for this kind of crap.’ Sam said, his eyes still closed, poor guy must have a headache. 

‘Because he was two tired.’ Dean finished and again you really had to contain your laughter, puns were great. Then it was silent and you thought he might have walked away, when you heard his voice again.

‘(Y/N) I have to tell you something.’ He said seriously, not a trace of his earlier amusement was to be found in his voice. ‘I really love cooking, I really do. I’m good at it too, you know.’ He sighed and you wondered why he told you this now of all times. 

‘Often, I think of leading a normal life, an apple pie life, and when I do I picture myself with my own cooking show.’ He continued. ‘You know what I would call it (Y/N)?’

He paused.

‘Deanner time’ 

…

You lost it, you just completely lost it. Deanner time. FUCKING. DEANNER TIME.

You had been lying under Sam, positioned in a some weird-ass way you couldn’t be seen. But you could definitely be heard if you were laughing as hard as you did. Sam realised you were defeated and rolled over so he wasn’t lying on you anymore. Frankly you didn’t care, you were too busy clutching your stomach and laughing at the best pun you’d ever heard. 

The sheets were pulled off you and you opened your watery eyes to see a big, tall and triumphantly looking man gazing down at you, a grin on his face.

‘I won sweetheart.’ He stated, his grin widening. 

‘No you didn’t’ You wheezed, still not being able to stop. You rolled off the bed but felt another pair of strong arms wrap around your waist lifting you up. In a situation of danger, you could’ve killed the man that did this, but you were aware this was all banter. 

‘SAM, PUT ME DOWN YOU TRAITOR.’ You screamed, while being carried towards a smug Dean.

‘No, you guys need to stop messing around so I can sleep, so I’m ending this now.’ He said annoyed, but you could hear he was amusing himself, and just following the game. 

‘You might be the best hunter, but there’s two of us, and together we’re way stronger.’ Dean said as you were placed right in front of him by Sam. 

‘You forgot something, Winchester.’ You said while stepping even closer, now standing face to face, feeling his breath on your skin.

‘What may that be?’ He asked, smirking.

‘I’m not alone either.’ You smirked, and Ghost understood her cue and ran into the room, taking down Sam and licking his whole face, making him scream all kinds of curses and he was trying to push her away, without success. Because Dean had been distracted by the whole scene in front of him you had quickly jumped behind him and climbed on his back, wrapping your legs around his waist.

‘Never forget again, pretty boy, never underestimate us.’ You whispered in his ear while giving him a quick peck on his cheek and hopping off, whistling to Ghost that she could lay back.

She did and followed you out of the room, making a badass exit while the two brothers could just watch in defeat.


	8. I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like to skip a car ride, car rides are awesome. Also sorry for not posting that frequently, but I'm preparing to go to the european championships this weekend and there's a lot of stress. I hope I can work more often on it!!! I'm really sorry.

The next hour went by quite uneventful to be honest. You finished your morning routine, and went to eat some breakfast on your own. Ghost had decided to stay behind since she wasn’t hungry, and she didn’t always like making people uncomfortable with her presence.   
The breakfast was another buffet, but you only took a bowl of lucky charms, not caring again what other complicated dishes were served.

You sat alone at a small table in the corner, but you didn’t mind, it was nice to get some alone-time. When you finished eating your cereals you decided to drink a nice cup of coffee before leaving, you didn’t always have this luxury so you wanted to make the most out of it.   
You walked back to the tables with your bowl in your hand, planning on directly giving it to the kitchen so they didn’t have to fetch it all the way across the dining hall. 

‘Really? Oh my god that’s so typical.’ You heard a slightly familiar voice next to you. The only reason you guessed who it was, was because of the tone she spoke to you. When you turned around she looked nothing like the woman who had been standing in the line the evening before, you could see now that she was kind of pretty, if she wore less makeup. Of course you didn’t forget what a pain in the ass she had been last night before being sassed away by Dean. 

‘I’m sorry?’ You asked, raising a brow. This chick was challenging you before you had your coffee. Stupid move. 

‘You really just get yourself lucky charms, like some peasant.?’ She asked and you were confused, why did she care?

‘Uhh…I guess?’ 

‘There are a million things to choose of. They’ve got all kinds of bread from across the world, they’ve got the best juices in this state, they’ve even got eggs benedict!’ She almost yelled, throwing her hands in the air. 

‘Well, no shit Sherlock.’ You grinned at your own pun and high-fived yourself, leaving the girl looking at you in a mixture of confusion and disgust. You didn’t care, you had nothing to prove her and you couldn’t give 2 flying fucks about what she though of you.

‘Actually, whatever, I think I get it.’ She said with a smug smile.

‘You get what?’ You said, dubious the girl was actually capable of understanding something, someone with such a desire for conflict and drama must be stupid.

‘You are just eating that because you don’t want to get any fatter than you already are.’ She said, her eyes looked at you challengingly.

Silence… people were staring, she really was stupid.

‘Oh sweetheart I feel so bad for you.’ You just answered grinning, not fazed by her remark.

‘Bad? Why would you feel bad for me?’ She was really confused now.

‘Fat shaming in 2016, you’re really out of fashion you know. That’s kind of old. No one cares anymore if you weight more then the average person, well some people do, but usually they’re referred to as ‘douchebags’.’ You mocked her, throwing in your sass.

‘Keep lying to yourself, if it makes you feel better. There’s no way you will ever find someone who will love you.’ She backfired, now seeming slightly desperate for a comeback. 

‘Honey, get a grip on yourself. Remember last night? The guy I was with?’ You asked her calmly, stepping closely, almost like you were going to threaten her. She just nodded with a slight frown.

‘Well, he took me out for dinner didn’t he? And he looked good too. Wait, no, I’m wrong. I can’t say he looked good, he looked pretty damn near perfect.’ After this you dropped the slightly amused tone, you were talking fast and low, making sure the girl would remember every word you said to her. ‘He took me out and we had a great time, and guess what? He cares about me. He is perfect, not only handsome but fucking smart too, and nice, and he has an amazing sense of humor. Does he sound like a good guy?’ The girl nodded, eyes wide, confused why you were telling her this.

‘Well that guy wouldn’t give a fuck if I was wearing a size 36 or a 46 or 56 for that matter. And you shouldn’t either, it’s none of your business and sometimes it can really hurt people, and that’s the worst of all. People are ashamed by how the look because of girls like you, girls who take away the happiness of others by making them feel insecure and less than perfect. And you know what sweetheart? It doesn’t matter at all. What if a girl has a few kilos’ more than you on her body? Good for her, she has a different lifestyle then you have. So what?’ She looked kind of scared, and everyone around you was listening at what you had to say, you decided to finish up your speech. 

‘You are calling me fat, implying that I’m ugly, but after I found out how you were on the inside, I realized there is only one ugly person in this room. It sure as hell ain’t me, sweetheart.’ and you turned around walking towards the coffee machine. 

It would have certainly been more impressive to walk away, especially with all the people who had stopped to listen to the conversation, but you didn’t want to miss out on a delicious coffee because of an asshole. 

You took your drink and smiled at the waiter who grinned back, obviously pleased you had responded the way you had so you walked away feeling pretty pleased with yourself. 

When you came in to your room you found a scene you hadn’t expected at all. Sam was sitting on the desk playing fetch with Ghost, who was excitedly running around all over the furniture waiting for Sam to throw the tennis ball. When he did, Ghost caught it in the air and ran back to him, where he rubbed her behind her ears and said stuff to her like ‘Good girl’ and ‘You’re pretty fast, huh?’ 

You smiled at the two, happy Ghost finally connected with someone who wasn’t you. Sam finally saw you standing and grinned at you, he looked much happier than yesterday. 

‘Hey BFG, how are you feeling?’ You joked, calling him the Big Friendly Giant, one of your favorite books from when you were little. 

‘Roald Dahl reference, nice. And I’m feeling pretty good actually, after some pain killers of course.’ He smiled and kept giving Ghost belly rubs and other signs of affection. 

‘You really know how to treat a lady, don’t you?’ You asked, making a move with your hands towards the happy dog on the floor. 

‘Yeah, she isn’t as scary as she seems. And I’ve had a dog a long time ago, guess I missed that company a little bit.’ He explained a bit sadly and you nodded. 

‘Well, she obviously likes you a lot, which has happened just a few times since I met her, so you guys can hang out together more often if you’d like that.’ Ghost looked at you excitedly with her tongue out of her mouth, clearly approving. Sam seemed to lighten up as he quickly nodded.

‘That would be awesome.’ 

You just smiled in response and started to gather your things and neatly folding them into your duffel bag. Following the routine you always had the morning after a hunt.

You hadn’t noticed Dean who was standing just outside of the room, listening at your conversation and looking at Sam’s expression. 

He had seen that his little brother felt happy with Ghost but that he really missed the one dog he used to own. He also saw that you had picked up on this too, and that you made Sam feel better. It was already the second or third time since he met you that you had taken care of Sammy, last night in a physical way and today emotionally. He had some weird tingling feeling that made him want to hold you when he saw it. But then he noticed you were looking for your stuff and putting it away. 

‘Why are you packing already?’ Dean asked from the doorway, sounding confused and worried. You looked down at your stuff, not having completely realized you were packing.

‘Oh, force of habit I guess, and I wasn’t really planning on staying any longer than last night.’ You explained, you hadn’t really thought about what you would do after you’d found the Winchesters. 

‘Are you leaving without us?’ Sam asked while holding Ghost, sending you the most adorable puppy eyes ever.

‘Uh, I haven’t really thought were we would go to or with whom, but I guess to the next case.’ You awkwardly rubbed your neck.

‘We can do a case together? It would be pretty cool to fight side by side with a legend.’ Dean proposed, his voice filled with hope.

‘Back at you, Winchester.’ You winked, and Dean grinned. Neither of you had seen the glance shared by Sam and Ghost, both almost rolling their eyes at the flirting. 

‘Well then, I do have a suggestion for a case that’s only one state over.’ Sam said, getting back to his usual self. 

‘What do you’ve got?’ You asked, watching him pull out his laptop from his bag and opening it, quickly typing some things before answering.

‘So get this, a house has disappeared. Just vanished in thin air, residents have no idea and local authorities proclaimed it was a prank.’ Sam said, looking quite confused. 

‘A prank? They’re really stupid aren’t they? Has anyone gotten hurt? Who lived in that house?’ You asked. 

‘A woman and her little kid, but it doesn’t say what their names are. They are both missing.’ He said frowning. You always hated cases with small kids, it made you even feel guiltier if it went wrong.

‘This reeks of witch, lets get there asap and gank the sonofabitch.’ Dean said while turning around and walking towards his room, wanting to leave as soon as possible. 

You were actually going on a hunt with the Winchesters, that was awesome. But at the moment you could only concentrate on the well-being of the victims, when reports say they were missing you had always felt a bigger pressure to save them, since there was a chance the were still alive. 

We will find them

\------------------------------------------------Time skip----------------------------------------------------------

‘Why did it take so goddamn long?’ Dean asked as you walked out of the hotel. 

‘That guy didn’t want to leave me alone, so I faked some lame story and tears so he wouldn’t want me sticking around.’ You grinned as you made your way to your car. You noticed then that Ghost was looking at you as if she was pleading you to let her do something. 

Ah, she wanted to go with Sam, you guessed. She really liked that hunter huh?

‘Yeah fine, but you’ve got to ask Dean first, it’s his car.’ You said. Ghost turned around to Dean and gave him the same look.

‘I’m sorry sweetheart, no dogs in my car, that’s the rule.’ Dean said, holding his hands up in the air. 

‘That’s fine, do you mind driving?’ You asked Sam as you threw your keys at him.

‘No, not at all’ He smiled as he walked towards your car, happy to spend some time with someone who actually was starting to adore him.

‘You mind me riding with you?’ You asked Dean. Hoping he wouldn’t say yes, or make any kind of rejecting move towards you.

‘Not at all sweetheart, ladies first.’ He said while making some weird kind of bow. You giggled and walked towards the beautiful Chevy Impala.

You got in and instantly felt at home. This car was so beautiful and comfortable, there was no way someone didn’t love it. Also the front seats are joined together in some kind of bank, so if you were lucky there would be a big curve and you would slide against Dean, that would be smooth. 

‘You know where to?’ You asked Dean, who was making himself comfortable for the long ride. 

‘Yeah, it will probably be a 12-hour drive, but we won’t have to stop at a motel.’ He said while taking his jacket off and turning on the heat a bit. 

‘Alright, if you feel tired, just wake me up. I can take over the wheel for a couple of hours so you can get your beauty rest.’ You grinned while you took off your sweater and rolling it up so you could use it as a pillow. Luckily you weren’t cold in the loose shirt you had decided to wear this morning.

‘Thanks for the offer sweetheart, but I’ll think I’ll be fine. I’m a though guy.’ He smirked. 

‘Whatever gets you through the night’ You yawned while closing your eyes, already drifting off to wonderland. 

Dean looked at you while you were making yourself comfortable and smiled, sometimes he forgot that life could be actually simple, and he could be happy. 

\----------------------------------------A very nice nap later--------------------------------------------------------

You felt yourself wake up and immediately stretched out, loudly yawning. You felt your hand touch something soft and hairy.

‘Hey, keep your hands to yourself will ya? I’m driving here.’ A deep voice said amused. 

What the fuuuu… o yeah, you remembered now, you fell asleep in Dean Winchesters car…Nice. And you had just caressed his face while stretching, Great. 

‘Can you at least wipe your drool off my seat?’ Dean said seriously and your eyes widened, looking back at the spot were your head had laid a second ago. There was no drool to be seen and you snapped your head towards Dean, squinting your eyes. 

‘Dick.’ You just said, not really pissed at him but definitely not happy either. You had always needed five minutes to really wake up, until then, you were in a state of intense grumpiness.   
What would help you to get all these murderous thoughts out of your head? Food, Love, some music maybe? You stretched out your arm towards the radio to turn it on, but your hand got swatted away by Dean. You growled at him. 

‘Did you just really growl at me?’ Dean laughed, not intimidated at all by you.

‘Sorry, I think I must have gotten that from Ghost. But why can’t put on some music?’ You asked.

‘Well, because it will probably suck, and I get to choose it.’ Dean said, smirking a little bit, still keeping his eyes on the road. 

‘I think that you judge way too quick and you’re really wrong.’ You sighed, knowing he wouldn’t give in. 

‘Everybody’s entitled to their own opinion, it’s a free country, sweetheart.’ Dean shot back, and you almost wanted to smile at his cockiness, but that would only encourage him to go on. 

You turned around in your seat and reached out for your bag. When you couldn’t grab it you sat on your knees and tried again. Not knowing that Dean had taken his eyes of the road to look at your ass while you were getting some cookies, he smirked and looked away before you could catch him. 

You sat back down again and took small bites from your cookie, eyeing Dean curiously. The silence wasn’t awkward, but you did want to say something so that you two would start a conversation.

‘See something you like?’ Dean asked, noticing you were staring at him.

‘I’d thought you’d look scarier.’ You said.

‘What?’ He asked, confused.

‘Well I’ve hear many stories about you two, and I don’t believe all of them but you have dealt with a great amount of shit, and it really messes people up. After hearing all the things that happened to you I thought you would look scary, mad or harsh, but you look actually pretty sweet.’ You explained, smiling sheepishly. 

He looked at you, and really thought about what he was seeing. You had turned your body towards Dean, your back leaning against the door, one shoeless foot on the bench of the car and the other one down. Your loose shirt had a big collar that sagged towards the left, showing off your whole collarbone. Meanwhile you were nibbling on a cookie, looking at him expectantly with a small smile. The rays of sun made your hair actually shine, and it looked beautiful. You were really beautiful he thought. No, not beautiful, gorgeous, or perfect might be more appropriate. The way your eyes were shining as you silently went on eating your chocolate chip cookie was mesmerizing. And you had just said you saw good in him, he almost believed it, almost. 

‘Eyes on the road, I don’t want to die yet.’ You said quietly, your heart beating out of your chest of how nervous you were, Dean had been staring you a bit too long. Dean looked back at the road, and said nothing, a slight frown on his handsome face.

‘I’m sorry if I said something wrong.’ You continued, worrying because he hadn’t actually reacted after you stupidly said something that inconsiderate. 

‘No, no, I am not offended or anything, that was very nice.’ He said a bit awkwardly, and you felt your heart sink a bit, you shouldn’t have said that. You just sat straight and looked at the trees that were passing by, trying to get yourself together, you didn’t want to act like a naïve little schoolgirl with a silly crush. Dean had turned on the music, and you heard some less famous songs from AC/DC flow through the car, creating a more relaxed atmosphere. 

You slowly started feeling better again and tapped a more complicated rhythm alongside the one in the song, it fitted perfectly and you smiled a bit. 

‘So…You like this kind of music?’ Dean asked, and you snapped out of your thoughts. 

‘Oh yeah, calms me down, my father always played this in our car when I was younger. It’s a bit of nostalgia I guess.’ You absently answered, not wanting to be tempted by him, it was like he was putting a spell on you, and you were not planning on going along with it. 

‘Yeah same thing here…’ He answered, thinking of another way to get you talking. He had felt bad about his response, since he had been quite moved about the little observation you had made. 

‘But you like other music too?’ He asked, desperately trying to find something he too could talk about. You looked at him and started to understand he was someway trying to set it right. 

‘Yeah, the more alternative nowadays are cool too, but I have some favorite bands you don’t hear a lot about these days.’ You tell him, opening up a bit, the guy was making an effort after all.

‘Cool, cool, so… are there… uh… guitars in those bands?’ He asked, wanting so punch himself in the gut for being so goddamn stupid, he was as smooth as crunchy peanut butter. You laughed at the attempt and decided to help this poor man out of his misery. 

‘I have a few cassettes in my bag of those bands, I can let you hear some stuff.’ You offered and grabbed your backpack again, taking out a little box with 6 cassettes in it. 

‘Yeah cool, help yourself.’ He mentioned at the radio. You chose one of Fall out boy’s best hits and shoved it in, going for the 3rd song: ‘Sugar, We’re Goin Down’. You nodded your head at the music as it began to play and Dean was pleasantly surprised by it.

You started singing, not being able to help yourself as this was definitely one of your favorite songs. By the time the chorus started playing you were dancing and singing loudly, not caring if Dean would like it or not, you weren’t going to stop doing the things you loved because he might not like it. Dean had just been smiling, actually enjoying this music en being happy that you were better again after his fuck-up. He liked that you just lost yourself completely in the music. 

‘We’re going down swingin’’ That’s pretty appropriate for a hunter don’t you think?’ He said to you and you just nodded and grinned at him, not wanting to miss a word in this song. 

When it finished you sat back down again, breathing slightly heavier and feeling much, much better than five minutes ago. You looked at Dean and lost yourself in his features as he kept on driving. 

‘You all right, rock star?’ Dean mocked and you scoffed. 

‘Don’t mock me Dean Winchester, I’m the best air guitar player you’ve ever met.’ 

‘You’re probably very good, sweetheart. But I once met a guy, and when he placed the air guitar, you could actually hear the music, as if he was really playing.’ He laughed

‘Ah…One of your freaky cases?’ You smiled, getting the feeling again you had when you had dinner with Dean, you felt familiar with him and at home.

‘Most definitely.’ Dean smiled and you started zooming out again, losing yourself in your thoughts.

‘Can I ask you something weird?’ Dean suddenly asked, after 3 hours of driving. 

‘Sure, though I won’t promise I’ll answer.’ You said wearily. 

‘Why do you like fighting with knives so much? I know you have guns, but after all those stories you told me last night I got the feeling you preferred your knives, swords and machetes.’ 

You thought for a minute about how you could formulate your responds before telling anything that you didn’t want to share. I mean, sure you trusted Dean and you felt there was some kind of connection between you two, but that didn’t mean you were going to open up immediately. You liked your privacy and preferred to keep some things to yourself.

‘Well, it’s not that I like it more, because it is not satisfying for me to be that close to the monster I kill, but I think I’m better at it, more efficient.’ You said, wondering what Dean was thinking.

‘Did you train more when you were younger with knife-combat or something?’ Dean asked, not knowing anything about your past or how you started hunting.

‘That’s a story for another time’ You smiled and he got the hint, happy that he wouldn’t have to open up either if he didn’t want to.

\------------------------------------------------------------BEEPBEEP--------------------------------------------------

Dean had driven for 11 straight hours now, chatting from time to time, listening to different styles of music and enjoying each others company. You finally arrived at the little town where the house had disappeared. 

Dean parked the car at the nearest motel and texted Sam the name, the impala came in just 5 minutes after you did. When the classic car came to a stop the door of the front seat opened up and an excited Ghost jumped out, running towards you and tackling you. You were lying on the ground and she was licking your face, you laughed and pushed her off you. 

‘Alright girl, calm down, I’ve missed you too. Did you have a good time with Sam?’ You asked her and she nodded excitedly, still jumping around and acting crazy. You turned to the boys, who were smiling at the adorable beast. 

‘So it must be around 7 right now, why don’t we get something to eat and then we’ll start with planning what to do tomorrow?’ You suggested and Sam nodded.

‘I saw a diner further down this road, we can go there?’ Dean suggested.

‘Fine with me, but we’re gonna take my car.’ You said, while running over to the driver’s seat of your beautiful baby. ‘I missed you’ you whispered. 

‘You really seem to be intimate with your car.’ Dean laughed upon seeing you almost embracing the hood. 

‘He’s my only love.’ You answered and winked at him, opening the door and quickly stepping inside. Ghost and the brothers did the same thing, and what they didn’t know was that they were thinking the same thing too. 

That girl really was something.


	9. What prank do we pull on the guys next door? I know! Let's hide their house in one night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little compensation for the following days were I won't be posting cause I'll be gone. Enjoy :), and please leave comments, I really appreciate it!!

You guys had eaten some burgers at the local diner, and returned to the motel rooms to do some research on the local lore. After a few hours of googling stuff and calling other hunters from this area if they knew something you hadn’t found anything.

‘What do you guys got?’ You sighed, giving up.

‘I’ve got squat; I don’t think it was a ghost or a curse.’ Sam answered, rubbing his eyes and closing his laptop.

‘Well, what do you think about a witch? Those bitches can do all kinds of wicked things.’ Dean grunted, lying on his bed staring at the screen of his tablet. 

‘Guess that’s an option, I’ll look in the area around the house for hex bags tomorrow.’ Sam said, standing up and walking towards his bag, ready to change and go to sleep. 

‘I’ve got a better Idea, Ghost can look for hex bags in the area, she’s got a knack for that. We can interview the neighbours. We’ll be done quicker.’ You told him, also standing up and moving towards the door that connected your rooms, you were quite tired and really wanted to take a nap.

‘That’s great, nice to have you guys on the team.’ Dean said, looking up from his tablet and smiling at you. You nodded at him and opened the door, letting Ghost enter your room as you turned around again.

‘Goodnight’ You said, looking at Sam on Dean, unconsciously lingering on Dean’s face.

‘Night’ Sam replied quickly before he turned around again.

‘Goodnight sweetheart. Are you going to be alright?’ Dean asked worriedly. 

‘Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.’ You smiled at his concern and got into your own room, closing the door. You got ready for bed, and when you lied down, you just didn’t feel the same. You needed someone next to you, you missed the warmth and comfort that came with Dean last night. 

Suddenly you felt a weight on the mattress next to you, and you turned around to see Ghost staring at you. You smiled and got to one side of the bed, so she would be lying next to you. You snuggled closer to her and sighed, feeling much better now that you weren’t alone. 

‘Thank you, love.’ You whispered and Ghost just snuggled her head closer to you. What did you do to deserve her?

\---------------------------------------------THE NEXT MORNING------------------------------------------------

You woke up and decided to shower, getting the smell of dog of you. You kissed Ghost on top of her furry head. 

‘Wake up sweetheart, the game is on.’ You grinned, actually looking forward at working with the Winchesters. You wanted it to be a swift and smooth case, with no casualties. And if you really wanted something, you were going to make it happen. 

You hopped into the shower and chose your best smelling shampoo and conditioner, you had to look really on point if you wanted to make people believe you were from the FBI, that’s the though thing about being a woman in this line of work. You got out of the shower and dried your hair and put some products in it to make it silky smooth and shiny, you also spend some time on moisturizing your face and plucking your eyebrows. Next on the list was some makeup, you decided to apply some small line of winged eyeliner and mascara, and deep red lipstick, it made you look more decisive and strong.

You walked into your room and took out the clothes you were going to wear. A black blouse and a black blazer, accompanied by black skinny jeans and some fancy boots with small heals. You once had help with choosing your fed-clothes from an actual female FBI-agent. 

You looked into the tall mirror at yourself, your (H/Length) (H/C) fitted perfectly with the jet black outfit you were wearing, your lipstick the only real colour in your whole outfit, you looked intimidating and beautiful and you felt a shiver run through your body. You felt proud at yourself. 

Walking over the door you heard the boys bickering about something you didn’t quite understand, you knocked on the door. 

‘Come in.’ Sam yelled and you opened the door, seeing that the two guys had already changed into their fed-suits. 

‘Morning, shall we get going?’ You asked, wondering why they would be fighting. 

‘Yeah fine, but first. Breakfast.’ Dean said, you heard that he was still annoyed with Sam.

‘I’m fine with a granola bar, actually, so if you don’t mind I’ll start interviewing the people in the neighbourhood.’ You said. 

‘I’ll come with you, if you got a granola bar for me.’ Sam smiled at you, and you nodded. 

‘Fine, I’ll go on my own then.’ Dean said walking out the door. You shared a look with Sam and quickly ran outside, putting your hand on Dean’s shoulder, making him stop.

‘I’ll keep you company, it’s just half an hour, no problem.’ You smiled at Dean, hoping he wouldn’t be mad at you anymore. 

‘Thanks sweetheart, but I’m all right, honestly.’ He said as his face softened when he noticed you were trying to make him feel better, he really started to get too attached to you. You were just too sweet.

‘So, you’re not mad? I’m normally up for some good breakfast, but I really want to get this over with, save the kid and stuff.’ You explained, not believing he was fine. 

‘No I’m not mad at you, I had a heated conversation with Sammy over there, but you’re fine at the moment.’ He winked at you and you smiled, relieved. 

‘Let’s grab breakfast another time, alright?’ you suggested and Dean smiled at you. 

‘That would be great, sweetheart.’ He smiled and you nodded. 

‘See you later, Dean-o.’ You waved a bit and turned around to your car, were Sam was already waiting for you. His eyes shooting daggers towards Dean. 

‘Why are you trying to kill your idiot brother?’ You asked Sam while getting in the car. When you two had closed the doors and had settled down he sighed. 

‘Dean has had always a certain problem…I can’t really elaborate without telling you stuff he doesn’t really want to share, but it’s coming up again and he’s just messing up his chance on happiness. He has been suffering for such a long time, and he doesn’t deserve it. I know you can’t really notice it but he isn’t happy at all, he hates himself.’ Sam sighed and rubbed his face. You had listened carefully and placed a hand on his back.

‘Sam, listen to me. Dean is an amazing guy, but he’s also really, really stupid.’ You said, and Sam looked up at you surprised.

‘Some people call it differently, brave, selfless, something like that.’ You joked and Sam laughed a little bit lightening up. 

‘No but really, Dean is extremely smart and he has done so much good for this world, it has to start giving something back. His karma is so good that one of these days happiness has to hit him like a brick. And if that goes kind of slowly, we can help it, right?’ You smiled. 

‘Thank you (Y/N). It still amazes me how you can be that kind and deadly at the same time. But do you promise you will help me make him as happy as possible?’ 

‘It’s nothing, and of course I will, you both deserve it.’ You said, turning on the engine and driving away. 

You chatted about meaningless stuff while you found the way towards the place where the house had stood. You two got out of the car, looking grim, already in character. 

‘Let’s do that house first.’ You said, pointing towards the house on the left of the big hole where a normal house had once stood. 

‘Sure, Ghost, can you check the area around the hole for hex bags?’ Sam asked Ghost, and she barked and sprinted away. You two walked towards the house and ringed the door bell. The door opened and you saw an old lady.  
The interview didn’t take long, the poor woman had Alzheimer’s and didn’t even remember that there had been a house next to hers. You and Sam had stayed longer than necessary because she really looked like she needed someone to talk with. You eventually had to leave of course, leaving you with an awful feeling. 

You saw Dean leaning against the car, and you walked over to him, looking at your feet.

‘Did you have any luck at that place?’ Dean asked and you just frowned and shook your head. 

‘It was an old woman, she didn’t seem to know that the house had vanished and kept calling me ‘Veronica’, after a while I figured out that was her deceased daughter.’ You sighed. It made you feel incredibly sad that such a sweet woman lived there on her own, luckily she had a medical worker that came by every day to check up on her. 

‘Ah…’ Dean said, trying to figure out what to say, but he hadn’t been the one to deal with other’s emotions all those years, that was Sammy’s task. 

‘Let’s get to the next place, and maybe we should split up, we’ll cover all the people quicker.’ You suggested, not really feeling like a pep talk, you just wanted to push away your emotions like you always did and get this done. 

‘Great idea, I’ll go alone, Dean can go with you to the left.’ Sam suggested and you just nodded, not feeling up for a discussion. 

You walked towards the next house and noticed Dean catching up on you, walking next to you in silence.

‘You look really nice today.’ He said and you smiled at him, silently thanking him for the effort he was putting in cheering you up, because that was obviously the reason he would say that.

‘Thanks Dean, you don’t look so bad yourself.’ You were obviously lying. Dean looked like a friggin’ god in a suit, and you just glanced at his butt and it looked phenomenal. Try not to drool at Dean Winchester, try. You’ll fail.

He grinned as you rang the doorbell, a handsome young guy opened the door and looked happily surprised at you. 

‘Hi, how may I help you?’ He asked smiling, he looked rather nice. 

‘Hello, I’m agent Joe and this is agent Smith from the FBI.’ You said briefly, not here to be distracted. You two showed your badges and put them away again, the eyes of the guy were slightly dilated and you could say he looked rather shocked. 

‘Oh right, come in.’ He said, stepping away so you could walk in. 

‘We’re here because of the vanished house, and we’d like to ask you some questions about the residents that are missing, if that’s convenient.’ Dean said, a bit harsher than you had thought, but you assumed he was just in character. Actually he was dying to get you away from this guy who had obviously plans to hit on you. 

‘I didn’t really know them honestly. The father of the small girl died, and the mother raised her all alone. They didn’t have any visits and the mother, Miss Jackson I think, never really talked to anyone in the neighbourhood.’ He said, looking at both agents, but honestly more at you. He couldn’t help to admire how fierce you looked.

‘All right, I’m going to ask you some routine question that you’ll have to answer.’ You said, scribbling down little notes on a small notepad. 

‘Yes of course, but can I offer you a cup of coffee?’ He offered. 

‘Yes please, that would be quite nice actually.’ You smiled at him and you were glad he had offered, you were kind of coffee addicted and had already been craving for another cup for about an hour. 

You hadn’t noticed the glances he was throwing at you, or that he only had asked you for some coffee, or that his pupils had dilated. And Dean was pissed. And it made him think about the fight he had had with Sam this morning. Sam had confronted him on his behaviour, and that he clearly liked you. Dean wouldn’t give in and tell Sam, because he didn’t believe he had a shot at you, you were too perfect. Sam had insisted it was complete bullshit and then it started to get heated. And maybe Dean believed he didn’t deserve you, but this guy didn’t either. 

‘Still think it’s a witch?’ You asked Dean softly, leaning closer to him so the host wouldn’t hear you, you were sitting on the sofa and your legs were almost touching now. Dean could feel the sparks flying around and you started to lose your mind because of that small space between your bodies. 

‘Yeah, I think so, I don’t know what else it could be.’ Dean answered, leaning in even closer, making the tension almost unbearable. 

‘Well, I guess it could have been a prank.’ You said in a mocking tone and Dean laughed. The guy, you hadn’t yet asked the name of came back in with your coffee, completely ignoring Dean. You finally noticed and were taking a bit aback, wondering what you could do, an idea came to you. 

‘Thank you’ You smiled as you carefully took the cup from the guy, not wanting to touch his hand, or make any other kind of body contact. 

‘You’re welcome.’ He smiled and winked. 

‘Sweetheart, would you like a sip too? I know you usually don’t drink it so early in the morning but I thought it would help you wake up.’ You said in a sweet, soft voice at dean, winking at him so he knew you were up to something. He immediately caught on your plan and decided to play along, although he wanted to laugh so hard out of pure delight that he almost broke character. He was incredibly happy that you hadn’t been impressed with the guy and had seen through his stupid actions.

‘Oh yes, that would be great, babe.’ He said, and a shiver went up your spine when he called you babe, making you tremble slightly as you gave your cup to him, he brushed his hands against yours as he took the cup, maintaining eye contact all along. You felt like you might faint. You pulled away from his intense gaze and looked back at the other man in this room, who was trying to kill Dean with his mind. 

‘So, did you hear any strange noises, were there any unusual smells, sketchy people you hadn’t seen before near the house the night before it vanished?’ You asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

‘Not really, I did see Miss Devine run through their yard, but she has always been a bit crazy.’ 

‘Who is Miss Divine?’ 

‘Some old widow who lives in the forest, she’s really strange and no one really likes her. She only seemed to talk with Miss Jackson, I guess they were friends.’ He continued, and you nodded while scribbling down the details. 

‘And what are your speculations on the missing house?’ Dean asked the poor guy, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes and you had to restrain yourself from slapping him.

‘I don’t know; vandalism I guess? A prank maybe?’ He shrugged and Dean just smirked smugly. You rolled your eyes at the cockiness, and stood up. 

‘Thank you for your time, and your coffee’ You simply said and turned around, walking towards the door. 

‘Yeah, and thanks for the hospitality.’ Dean added and you two walked out of the house, quickly towards the car. 

‘Text Sam that we’ve got a lead on who the witch might be and where she lives.’ You said and Dean nodded as you both stepped into your car, in the driver’s seat.

‘Sam said we should go while he finishes up questioning the people in the neighbourhood, Ghost has found a hex bag, so you were right.’ 

‘Of course I was.’ 

\------------------------------------------------------ASSBUT-------------------------------------------------------

‘I’m using some special blades I save for these kind of situations, they repel magic so it won’t affect me.’ You explained as you took two short swords out of the bag in your trunk. Dean nodded as he took out his own witch-killing gear.

‘So we’re going in like that? Hoping that the cabin of the little crazy lady is the layer of a witch?’ Dean asked you, sceptical. 

‘Yes.’ You just said and smiled, closing your trunk and walking towards the small cabin. Dean followed you and covered your back as you opened the door, the two swords protectively in front of you.

‘Anyone home?’ You yelled and felt something hit your shoulder, you quickly turned around to only see Dean looking at you wide-eyes. 

“What the hell Dean, I almost sliced you up in little pieces of sushi.’ You whispered-yelled.

‘What the hell Dean?? What the hell (Y/N), You can’t just ask if anyone’s home!’ He whispered back and you shrugged. 

Suddenly the witch appeared and started screaming different curses. There was no time to think about what was going on, you just both started moving towards her, your weapons ready for attack. She swung Dean against the wall, and tried the same thing to you, but your blades protected you as you stabbed her right between her surprised eyes. After a few seconds of panting, and calming down your nerves you heard Dean finally speak. 

‘Right between the eyes, classy.’ He said slightly mocking you, it had been unnecessary to aim there and he was worried you enjoyed it.

‘Had to touch her brain, that way she would really drop dead, It’s one of the conditions of this sword.’ You said, still panting slightly. Then you both heard crying from the bedroom and you walked over to see who it was. 

There was a small girl laying on the bed, she couldn’t be any older than a year, and she was screaming out her lungs. You immediately dropped your swords and shrugged off your slightly bloodied jacked as your mother instinct kicked in. You picked up the gorgeous girl and started soothing her.

‘Ssshhhhh, you’re alright, shhhhhhhhh… You’re save now, and you will be with your mommy soon, I promise.’ You said, and the girl calmed down a bit, but not entirely. You remembered a trick your mother had used on you when you were younger. 

‘Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly,  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise’ 

You kept on singing the lullaby with a clear, soft voice, and the baby stopped crying immediately, just staring at you with big, green eyes. 

‘Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free’

You had always loved this song, and it was easy to sing, so it sounded beautiful, even if you hadn’t an amazing voice. The eyes of the baby were slowly closing and you started humming the melody softer and softer. 

Dean had been standing in shock in the corner. Not even five minutes ago you had ruthlessly pushed your blade through the face of a witch, and the next second you had sprinted towards the baby and made her stop crying almost immediately by singing a song. And not just any son, no it was blackbird by the Beatles. The same Beatles who wrote ‘Hey Jude’, the song his mother always sang to him when he was younger. He was filled with all kinds of feelings, wonder, curiosity, affection, sadness, happiness… It was worrying him immensely that he couldn’t control them like he always had before he met you, you just had changed something in the way he thought. 

Dean cell phone rang and he picked up after seeing it was Sam.

‘Yeah?’ Dean asked.

‘Guys, where are you? I just found Miss Jackson, but not Rosie. The cabin where you’re at, that’s the witches place, the old hag had made an agreement with Miss Jackson and when she didn’t want to go through with it, the witch took her house and all her possessions and kidnapped Rosie.’ Sam explained.

‘I know, we just killed her, the house should be back by now. We also found the little girl, she’s completely fine.’ He said, as you kept cradling the baby, slowly walking towards your stuff.

‘Let’s get back to the house and reunite them again, and then grab some dinner to celebrate another case closed.’ Sam suggested and Dean nodded on the phone.

‘Fine, see you there.’

‘Bye.’ The both hung up at the same time and Dean turned around to see you waiting proudly with a baby in one arm and a jacket on the other, your blades were shoved into your belt. 

‘I would make the most badass mom in the universe.’ You grinned, and Dean felt his heart swell at your words.

‘You definitely are doing a hell of a job, sweetheart.’ He said sincerely and you blushed a bit.  
‘Well, let’s grab some dinner, I’m absolutely famished.’ You grinned, walking out the door. Feeling Dean’s eyes on your back the whole way to the car.


	10. *Alarm goes off* *GOOD MORNING VIETNAM* *presses snooze*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning on making the next chapter pretty long and very, very awkward. I love awkward.

‘What can I get you?’ The waitress asked bored, not even glancing at the three of you while taking your orders. 

‘I’d Like some soup, and a steak please, with fries on the side.’ You said smiling at her, not blaming her for being uninterested, this wasn’t an exciting job. She finally looked up and quickly took in the three of you, before smiling sweetly. 

‘Something to drink?’ She asked, suddenly extremely nice. 

‘Yes, a coke please.’ You answered, a bit curious why she just had such a mood swing. Maybe she had finally noticed two male-model like creatures that were sitting in this particular booth. Again, you couldn’t blame her, they were very handsome. Dean and Sam ordered too while you were doing some random stuff on your phone, it didn’t feel good to see other women flirt with Dean. Stupid crush. 

The drinks were brought to you quite quickly and you reasoned that the girl was working a bit harder to please the guys, nice move. 

‘So…cheers?’ You raised your glass a bit and so did the guys, before taking a large sip from their beers.

‘We finished that case extremely fast, right?’ Sam asked. He was sitting in front of you in the booth, Dean was on your left. You looked at him and nodded. 

‘We make a good team; Ghost really likes working like this.’ After she had found the hex bag and destroyed it, she had tracked down you guys and told you that she was going out, she needed to run and hunt less dangerous things. You know she would be back soon, she just needed some space from time to time. 

‘Yeah, we really are. And that brings me to the next thing I wanted to discuss with you, how about we do this more often?’ Dean just said, he sounded quite sure of himself and was looking at you expectantly.

‘You want to do more cases together?’ You asked, a bit incredulous. You really hadn’t thought of the possibility to team up with other hunters, you had always been fine with the way it was. Ghost and you against the world. But this case had indeed gone rather smoothly, and if it meant saving more lives, you wouldn’t decline. And you would get to spend more time with Dean, that was a pro too. 

‘Why not? I think we could try it, and see how it goes, if it doesn’t work out there won’t be any hard feelings.’ Sam said, smiling at you to make you feel more comfortable to the idea. 

‘I think we could make it work out.’ Dean simply nodded, certain that this was a good plan. And you thought about it, you really really wanted to but you had to think it through, this was not an easy decision. 

‘Alright, let’s give it a shot.’ You finally said, positive that you could at least give it a chance before you decided that working together with the most famous hunters ever was a bad idea. 

Meanwhile, you had noticed that the waitress had been stealing glances at Dean. The girl had also fixed her hair and makeup in the bathroom and you smiled a bit at how the boys affected their surrounding. 

‘Great! Sammy, you’ve got a case?’ Dean asked, now noticing too that the pretty waitress had taken an interest in him. He saw that see was definitely beautiful, and she looked nice and kind of smart too, but he didn’t feel the urge to do something with it. Strange. 

‘Not yet, but I’ll look for one this evening, maybe I’ll have one by tomorrow morning.’ Sam replied, frowning a little bit and looking tired as hell.

‘Hey, don’t beat yourself up big guy. We’ve just finished a case, get some rest will you? I don’t want to work with a walking corpse.’ You smiled and put your hand on top of his for a second, reassuringly. He flashed you a thankful smile and you smiled back. Dean wasn’t even jealous, he was once again stunned by how quick you had picked up Sammy’s distress and acted on it. 

‘Here’s your food.’ The waitress, apparently called Sarah as you read on her name tag, said as she set down three plates of delicious looking food. 

‘Holy shit that looks nice.’ You exclaimed and made her laugh a bit, she seemed nice enough.

‘That’s not the only thing that looks nice this evening.’ She said still chuckling, not fixing her gaze on any of you. You raised your eyebrows and smirked a bit, admitting that that was extremely smooth. But deep down it was really affecting you, as you felt kind of jealous and irrelevant towards Dean. 

She walked away and left you three kind of stunned. The rest of the evening went by rather calmly, just joking around and telling stories, making you feel more at home with the guys. 

‘Shall we head back?’ You suggested when Ghost had walked in, looking for you. You had already paid and were just chatting a bit when the beast had caused a bit of commotion. 

‘Yeah sure, I don’t want people to actually shit their pants.’ Dean laughed and you grinned too, it never seized to amaze you how scared a person could be of Ghost. Then again, her mouth was dirty of the blood of her victims of that evening, it was a terrifying touch to the whole ‘dangerous beast’ look.

You stood up, and hoped that Sarah wouldn’t notice. If she did she might give her number to Dean what might result in something that would be bothering you for eternity. You internally sighed when you saw her walking up to your group, seeming nervous. She took a small note out of her pocked and you knew her number was written on it, and that Dean would probably call her.  
She turned to you however, and held out the card for you. 

‘I just wanted to give you this just in case, I mean, you looked very sweet and pretty and yeah.’ She stuttered and started blushing a crimson shade of red, leaving you absolutely surprised. You took the card out of her hand and looked at it for a second before looking at her. 

‘Wow, alright, I thought you were going for the guy next to me. Okay. Uhm.’ You stuttered yourself, fiddling with the small piece of paper and heavily blushing. 

‘So I’ll have to say that I’m straight, honestly, but if I ever have any doubts about that, I’ll come straight to you. Takes a lot of courage to do this and you look like a pretty awesome girl.’ You smiled at her, hoping that you hadn’t really hurt her feelings.

‘It’s fine, and thanks for being nice about it.’ Sarah smiled, a little bit sad, but genuine. 

‘Yeah, no problem, I’ll keep this, alright?’ You said, referring to her number. She just grinned and nodded, waving a bit as a good-bye. You waved back and smiled before walking out of the diner, followed by the Winchesters.

‘So…that was kind of a plot twist.’ Sam grinned, and you nodded, feeling awful for rejecting the girl.

‘Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, she knew there was a chance you weren’t gay and she still did it, it’s not your fault.’ Dean said whilst putting his hand on your shoulder, trying to comfort you a bit as he saw you were feeling bad about it. You felt a strong urge to hug him, but restrained yourself, thinking it might be weird. 

You walked over to your car and opened the door, looking next to you at the brothers. 

‘See you tomorrow morning?’ You asked, still not really believing you would be spending more time with THE Sam and Dean. 

‘Yeah, Goodnight (Y/N), Sleep well.’ Dean said as Sam smiled and waved from the passenger’s side of the car.

‘Yeah, you too.’ You replied before getting in yourself and opening the door for Ghost. You drove to your motel and got into the room next to the boys’. You quickly fell asleep, excited for what was going to happen, it felt like a new start.

\-----------------------------------------------The next morning----------------------------------------------------

You heard somebody knock on your door and you groaned, still lying in bed, not wanting to get up.

‘Who’s trying to wake me at such ungodly hours?’ You screamed, still with your eyes closed, not really awake.  
‘Quit whining you big baby, it’s already seven o’clock.’ You heard the familiar voice of a man say from outside. You got up, slightly opening your eyes while making all kinds of annoyed sounds as you walked up to the door and opened it to see Dean standing there, awake and dressed.

‘I didn’t know Satan was going to visit this early or I would’ve cleaned up.’ You said sarcastically while you walked back to your bed and threw yourself back on it, hoping Dean would leave as soon as possible.

He just stood there grinning, taking in the sight of you lying on your stomach, your hair everywhere and dressed in an oversized shirt that had crawled up your thighs a little showing a bit more skin then you normally preferred. Dean didn’t complain though, you looked fine as hell.

‘Satan? Didn’t know you thought I was that hot.’ He grinned as he walked in, placing a bag on the motel room table and hanging his jacket from a chair. 

‘Hell’s hot, Satan’s not, so shuttup and lemme sleep.’ You mumbled. 

‘I’ve got bagels, and a case.’ Dean offered and you groaned, knowing you wouldn’t be able to sleep if there was a case to be solved. You got up and tried to throw Dean your most poisonous look before walking over to your bag and slipping out of your shirt. You stood with your back to Dean, but he still had a nice view on your bare back and ass that was covered by some comfy boxers. 

You threw on a baggy Bordeaux red shirt and made a quick trip to the bathroom to put on some clean underwear and some light jeans, you wondered why you hadn’t changed everything in the bathroom, but you hadn’t been awake enough to really form any kind of coherent thought. When you walked out Dean was still sitting there, staring to the walls. 

‘So, what’s the case?’ You asked while you made yourself some coffee, looking expectantly at Dean. 

‘Oh, there have been mysterious murders a couple towns further to the North, I don’t know the details but it sounds like a Ghost. You ready to leave in half an hour?’ Dean asked. And you nodded, only needing to clean up your face as you didn’t need a shower. 

‘Give me 15 minutes and I’m ready to go.’ You said as you nudged Ghost to get up, she just made some growling noises at you and didn’t move. 

‘Think she got that from you.’ Dean laughed while you just squinted your eyes at him. You got your coffee and walked over to the table he was sitting at, taking a bagel out of your bag and nibbling on it, occasionally sipping from your black coffee. 

Dean had been looking at you, thinking you were extremely adorable the way you had propped up your knees your chest while you took small bites from your bagel.

‘You’re pretty cute for a deadly hunter you know.’ He accidently said out loud, his eyes slightly widening when he realised what he just said. You hadn’t really noticed the compliment because your brain wasn’t working properly yet. 

‘Exactly, deadly, that’s why you shouldn’t mess with me this early and before my morning coffee, Satan. You’ll regret it, I swear on the grave of my dignity.’ You mumbled, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the last bites of your bagel. 

‘I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll go get the car ready while you do your stuff, see you in a bit.’ Dean said, feeling relieved, but also disappointed you hadn’t noticed that he’d called you cute.

You drove with Ghost in your car and Dean in his with Sam, it was a two-hour drive so there wasn’t any time for something to actually happen, it was fast and uneventful. When you reached your destination you parked your beauty and got out, stepping into the Impala.

‘So, why are we in front of this big-ass mansion?’ You asked while looking at the great building outside, admiring its beauty. 

‘The murders all have happened here; I’m going in for a second to ask some questions but I’ll be back soon.’ Sam said, already dressed in his fed suit. He got out and walked over to the front door, ringing the doorbell and continuing following the standard procedure. When he got back he looked amused.

‘What’s up?’ Dean asked as soon as Sam got in the passenger’s seat. 

‘So the victims were all couples, right? This is a hotel that’s specialised in accommodating new couples, it’s kind of their thing or theme, you know? I think the only way we are going to find out more is if you go undercover as a couple and stay the night there.’ Sam grinned.

‘Wait what?’ You asked, slightly panicking by this turn of events. ‘Why us? Why not you and Dean?’ 

‘Because for instance, I’m not going to pretend I’m gay with my brother, imagine if we have to kiss or something like that. Furthermore, they know that I’m FBI, my ‘cover’ is blown. They’ve never seen you guys so that’ll be fine.

‘All right, If it’s for the best.’ Dean sighed, feeling nervous himself but not wanting to show it. 

‘That’s not very exited, honey, I thought you would be glad to spend some quality time with me.’ You pouted and said in an annoying, sweet voice to Dean. 

‘Shut up you idiot and let’s get in, I want to eat something.’ Dean grumbled while stepping out of the vehicle. There were only two words in your mind when you thought about were this was going.

Fuck yes.


	11. You and Dean are sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I kind of felt awfully awkward during this chapter. Enjoy. Feedback is more than welcome!!
> 
>  
> 
> I btw hate awkward from now on.

You had taken the duffel bags out of the trunks of the cars and made yourself look relatively decent. Dean and you were standing in front of the house, a bit anxious to actually ring the door bell. The moment Dean stretched out his arm to do it, you quickly grabbed it, stopping him. He looked at you questioningly and you sighed. 

‘Sorry, but we have to take a moment to talk about this.’ You said, not knowing whether you were glad or kind of sad you were pretending to be his girlfriend. You were glad because you could pretend like you had the life you actually dreamed of, but sad that it wasn’t real. 

‘Talk about what?’ He asked, actually knowing were this went, but playing dumb so he wouldn’t put himself in a vulnerable place. If he would show that he was extremely thrilled about being your boyfriend you might reject him, and he couldn’t take that from you. 

‘Well, the next few days we are going to pretend to be a couple, you don’t think we’ve got to discuss a few things?’ You said, a bit incredulous, believing he actually didn’t know what you were talking about. 

‘I don’t know what that should be actually, we are just pretending, right? What do you want to know?’ Dean asked a bit harsh. 

You had always had the gift of understanding people quickly, you knew why they would do something and how they acted within a second. You had been with the boys for a few days now and you’d like to believe that you knew them very well. That’s how you knew that Dean was feeling uncomfortable, and that was why he was lashing out. 

You smirked a bit and dropped your bag, stepping closer to him, grabbing his jacket and pulling him down a bit so you were on the same height. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated, you stared right into them. 

‘Well, if I’m in a relationship with someone I’ll want to kiss them, and hold them and be with them. So I’ll need to know for example whether you are a good kisser, on which side of the bed you sleep on, and if you like to shower alone or with some company…?’ You let the rest over to his imagination and quickly pressed the doorbell. 

‘Wait a second-‘ Dean tried to stop you but the door had already been opened by a nice looking, old lady. 

‘Hello, how may I help you lovebirds on this evening?’ She asked sweetly, looking at you and assuming you had been kissing, since the bags were left on the floor and Dean was looking stunned and red. Your cheeks had gotten a bit rosier too, as you thought about the bold move you just pulled on Dean. 

‘Hi! We forgot to make a reservation but we would like a room for a couple of nights.’ You cheerfully spoke to the lady, you grinned and tried to look as adorable possible. 

‘Well that’s no problem at all, get inside and I’ll see what I can do for you.’ She smiled, believing that you were a young couple who were completely in love. You turned around so you could grab your bag, and saw that Dean was still standing there with his mouth hanging open a bit. 

‘Are you alright, love? You seem to be out of it.’ You feigned concern as you laid a hand on his –omygod it was so sharp and beautiful and you had wanted to touch it since the very beginning- jaw, slightly pushing it upward so he would close his mouth. He looked at you again and you giggled, quickly giving him a peck on the cheek. 

‘Yeah sure, ladies first.’ He said, still a bit shocked, but pulling himself together. You two walked in behind the lady and admired the beautiful interior around you. 

‘So, you’re getting room 11, which is down the hall to your right, and we will eat at 7 o’clock with all the other guests. It is always so lovely to hear stories about each other, I’m sure you will like it. My name is Martha, I’m the owner of this small hotel.’ She said, while handing you the key to your room. 

‘Thank you, we will clean up a bit and then look around this place, I think. It is so beautiful. The name of this handsome fellow is Dean, and my name is (Y/N).’ You said to Martha, smiling sweetly. Faking it all of course, but feeling somehow liberated that you could finally call Dean handsome out loud without making it weird. 

‘Well, Dean is a real lucky guy with such a sweet and pretty…girlfriend?’ She said questioningly, eyeing your hands to see if there was a ring on it. 

‘Beautiful girlfriend, if I might add.’ Dean said politely, grinning and slipping an arm around you, you felt your hart beat faster when he did that, you were almost squealing.

‘Well she has also found a very nice young man, I think. I’ll see you two at dinner.’ She smiled and walked towards her office behind the desk. Dean let his arm slide off the small of your back and picked up both of your bags. 

‘Thanks Dean, but I’ll take it if you don’t mind.’ You said, trying to pull your bag out of Dean’s strong grip.

‘No worries, sweetheart, I do anything for my girl.’ He grinned and winked, trying to think of a way to get you back for embarrassing him earlier in front of the house. He had almost believed that you had meant it and had been extremely happy, his heart had sunk when he understood that you were just messing with him. The idea of holding you and actually kissing at you had been too appealing to just forget it, so he had at least put his arm around you to have some physical contact. 

You shook your head and followed him down the hall, opening the door of room number eleven and letting him enter first. The room was beautiful, it was light and clean with a big king-size bed in the centre of it all. You were astonished at how much you loved it, you instantly felt at home in here. 

‘This will do, I guess.’ Dean said looking around too, appreciating the space and hygiene that he wasn’t accustomed too. You walked over to the classic table that was standing against the window so you could look outside while you were sitting at it. Pulling out your laptop from your bag, lost in your thoughts about Dean and how you would have to act. 

‘Are you ticklish?’ You vaguely heard Dean ask, but you weren’t listening, you thought he was just saying something unimportant. Boy, you were so wrong.

‘Hm, yes of course.’ You automatically said, not actually knowing what he had asked you but figuring that agreeing with it was the best option. Before you knew it you were picked up from your chair and thrown on someone’s shoulder, you made a quick twisting move with your body that would throw the attacker on the ground with you on him. When he was lying on the ground you looked at who it was. 

‘Dean you freaking dick, did you really think it was a good idea to pick me up like that? Like a kidnapper? Me? Haven’t you understood that I’m a goddamn hunter and always on edge?’ You exclaimed while throwing your hands in the air. You were straddling Deans belly, and felt kind of proud of yourself for tackling him the way you did. 

‘I just wanted to tickle you for God’s sake.’ He groaned and you laughed, seeing that he would probably still feel the impact of the fall tomorrow. 

‘Oh you big pussy, that wasn’t even that hard.’ You said, and as soon as you’d finished your insult, Dean’s eyes opened quickly and he looked at you clearly, standing up without a problem, grabbing you again and throwing you on the bed. Before you could escape, he hovered above you and started tickling. 

You started laughing and trying to slap Dean’s hands away, you could’ve easily gotten away but you kind of liked this. You were extremely ticklish and you were squirming under his ruthless attacks. 

‘Who’s the pussy now, sweetheart? You can’t even handle a bit of tickling, you wuss.’ Dean grinned, loving how you were laughing so hard, tears were pouring over your face. If a stranger would see this, he would’ve thought you were a normal couple. 

‘I-I-I surrender, Dean. Dean, stop it. Dean you son of a bitch, asshole, dipshit, STOP.’ You screamed, laughing in between the words and being almost out of breath.

‘No way sweetheart, you shouldn’t have said that stuff in front of the house, messing with a nice guy like that deserves a punishment.’ He smirked, and another idea popped into your mind, you wrapped your legs around his waist and flipped him over so he was lying on his back and you were on top again. You leaned in very close to his face, so your noses were touching slightly.

‘Who said I was messing with you?’ You whispered, not even trying to be seductive, just putting the seed of doubt into his mind. His eye grew wide again and you grinned, pushing yourself off him and making your way to your laptop to research more about the local lore.  
You looked at the bed and Dean was still lying on his back, wondering whether you meant it or if you were just messing with him again. His head was definitely screwed up by you, and now that he had something else to think about than hunting he could relax more and afford to wonder about his emotions towards you. Fuck that sounded way too girly, he thought and got up from the bed, feeling your gaze on him. 

You had been looking at Dean, admiring his being, when he got up and locked eyes with you. You two sat there in silence, just looking at each other and wondering how on earth they had been lucky enough to be in the same room as the other one. You quickly went back to your research, slightly blushing because of how obvious you had made your affection towards him. He however was thinking kind of the same thing, but none of you had actually considered the possibility that their crush might like them back. 

‘Let me do the research, it really has been a while since I actually did some mental exercise.’ Dean said, walking over to the place where you were sitting. 

‘Okay, I’ll go see what kind of information Martha might be able to give me about those murders.’ You said and got up, adjusting your shirt so it wouldn’t look like you had been wrestling with Dean, in the most innocent sense of the way. 

‘Good luck, and remember, we’re in love.’ Dean winked and grinned. You decided to make a brave move again and pecked him on his cheek, this time slightly closer to his mouth. 

‘How could I forget?’ You winked back and hopped out of the room before you could see the way he reacted. Your heart was thumping loudly and you smiled at yourself, feeling so incredibly awesome. You walked down the hall and followed the nearest noises, which apparently came out of the kitchen. There you could see Martha, looking distressed while she searched for something frantically through the cabinets. 

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ You asked, concerned for the old ladies’ health, so much stress couldn’t be good for an old heart.

‘My husband has forgotten to buy certain ingredients for the dinner tonight, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to make a decent meal from the things I have. Worst of all is that all the shops are closed, so I can’t go into town and boy some more!’ She said panicked, while looking at you with big eyes. 

‘I might be able to solve it.’ You smiled reassuringly, a plan developing in your mind. 

‘How?’ She just asked, relaxing a little bit.

‘Leave that to me, I’ll see what I can do, and if you’re not satisfied with the outcome, you can charge me and my boyfriend some extra for the inconvenience, does that sound reasonable?’ You asked, using your most soothing voice as you took in the stuff you were going to work with. 

‘All right, thank you very much for trying at least, sweetie. I’ll tell your man that he should hold you close!’ She smiled a bit and walked out of the kitchen. 

This couldn’t be that hard. 

\------------------------------------- Two stressful hours later ----------------------------------------------------

Three couples were sitting around the table in the dining room. One of them was Martha and Rob, the owners of the hotel. The second couple were Julia and John, a very happy and loud couple that loved making stupid, not actually funny jokes. Next were Cecilia and Mario, who just seem to have some kind of sexual atmosphere around them, they kept sharing glances, and Dean almost wanted to ask them to keep their hands above the table. He was sitting next to an empty chair, where you should be sitting. But apparently you had been cooking some kind of miraculous meal for the small company from leftover ingredients. 

You walked in, cheeks blushing from the intensity you had been working in. You had put a tight knot in the hem of your baggy shirt, slightly above the waist, so it wouldn’t get in the way. There was some flour on your red shirt and your hair was pulled back in a bun, but except for Dean, nobody actually noticed that. 

Everybody had fixed their attention to the tray in your hands, that was carrying medium sized pie shaped trays, filled with something that smelled delicious. 

‘This evening I made for you, a traditional British meat pie. It is also called a shepherd’s pie, but since I had to use beef instead of lamb, people rather use the term: cottage pie. It consists of beef, carrots, onion, peas and then the lovely crust. I hope you enjoy it.’ You breathed out while you were done setting down everybody’s plate. It looked delicious, you had made a beautiful presentation that could be appropriate for big, fancy restaurants. 

Everybody was looking at his plate in awe. 

‘You made a pie…with meat?’ Dean asked you while picking up his fork, his eyes were the size of the moon (though it wasn’t afternoon) whilst he looked at you like he’d never seen you before. 

‘Yeah, and vegetables. It’s an all-at-once plate, not very elegant, but it was all I could manage.’ You blushed, afraid they would hate it.

The other couples had taken several bites out of their pie and you could hear them moaning out of delight. 

‘This is the most perfect thing I’ve ever tasted in my entire life.’ John exclaimed, closing his eyes so he could savour his pie even better. The other guests nodded and did the same thing. You smiled, happy that they liked it and turning back your attention to Dean, who had already eaten half of his pie and was just sitting there, munching in silence, eyes closed, not wanting to miss a moment. Dinner went by in this same, content silence that was occasionally broken by a swear or a moan, the meal was a big success.  
‘(Y/N), I think I might want to marry you.’ Dean said, looking you in the eyes, you just blushed and giggled, muttering a thanks. 

‘That was unbelievable (Y/N), you should make a career out of this! I would come by your restaurant everyday and eat so much I would die 40 years sooner than expected.’ Cecilia laughed, you smiled politely at her too, feeling flustered by all the compliments while you thanked her too.

‘Not so shy sweetheart, you saved the day. Where did you learn to cook like this?’ Martha asked, nudging you to elaborate at this marvellous creation. 

‘Well, I studied at the ICE in New York, or the Institute of Culinary Education.’ You said quietly, not sure why you were telling the actual truth about your past. 

‘Wow, you must’ve been quite good!’ Mario said, nodding enthusiastically. All the compliments made you feel more secure about this, so you decided you open up. 

‘Well, I graduated as an honorary student with extra credit and skills, kind of the best thing you can do in there, always have been the top of my class. I learned from the best chefs in the world.’ You said proudly while you saw everyone smiling and grinning at you, you didn’t dare to look at dean, feeling a bit guilty for bragging like that. 

‘So did you become a Chef?’ Rob asked, leaning a bit forward so he could hear better, squinting his eyes. 

‘Well I worked a while for Mister Ramsay, but then I quit, that’s the last time I’ve actually cooked professionally’ You explained, feeling a bit nostalgic at the memory. 

‘You mean Gordon James Ramsay? All his restaurants have Michelin stars, are you implying you got to work in a Michelin-star restaurant immediately after you had graduated?’ Martha asked, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. 

You felt really flustered now and could only nod, as you fiddled with the hem of your shirt. A strong hand took yours, so you looked up

‘Why haven’t you told me this?’ Dean said, a proud glow around him, but his face was a bit sad, like he was hurt you didn’t trust him with this information.

‘Well, it never really came up and I don’t really like talking about it, I miss it. Besides, we haven’t been together for such a long time.’ You smiled at him, putting your other hand on his to reassure him. He smiled back at you. 

‘So you’re a fresh couple?’ Cecilia chirped, extremely excited. 

‘Yes, we’ve been together for how long now?’ You asked Dean, hoping he would come up with some kind of reasonable number of weeks. 

‘Three weeks now, sweetheart.’ He smiled at you, you smiled back sweetly. You two covered the whole ‘madly-in-love’ thing pretty well, to be honest. 

‘Ahw that’s adorable. Mario and I have been together for a few years now, but I still remember the first months of our relationship, it was incredible.’ She beamed, and you figured they hadn’t talked much those days, but still had gotten to know each other pretty well. Mario leaned over and kissed Cecilia passionately, you smiled a bit at how much in love they were. It wasn’t the way you wanted to act with your partner but they were in love and you were happy for them. 

‘We can top that!’ Julia laughed while kissing John sweetly, and everybody clapped and whistled, you just laughed, not seeing where this is going. 

‘But nothing goes above a kiss of true, old love.’ Martha smiled and gave Rob a sweet, quick kiss. Everybody laughed, clapped and whistled again, but what happened next would sweep off the careless grin on your face.

‘Let’s see how the young couple does it, it probably can’t be better.’ Cecilia joked, and suddenly everybody was staring at you and Dean. 

‘What?’ You asked, turning a crimson red and looking extremely shocked.

‘It’s your turn, sweetie. Give Dean a kiss.’ The old woman said, smiling encouragingly. 

You looked at Dean and he gave you a ‘why not?’ face, you nodded slightly and leaned in a bit, he put one of his hands soflty on your jaw and kissed you oh so sweet. Your heart had stopped beating and you felt fireworks everywhere, but you quickly pulled away, feeling that you were forcing yourself on him. You were completely flustered and looked down, trying to steady your breath and calm your franticly beating heart. 

‘That’s all you can do?’ John asked Dean rather arrogantly, and he was taken aback a bit, not expecting someone to really challenge him. His competitive side suddenly came up and he decided he would give you the best kiss you’d ever had. 

You were still freaking out and looking at your fingers, but you heard what John had said, and you were wondering how Dean would respond. Before you knew it you were picked up and now straddling Dean’s waist, both of his hands cupped your face as he quickly placed his lips on yours. 

Now that he wasn’t holding back, the kiss became even better than it had been before. You felt atomic bombs explode all around you and your mind went blank. It was so perfect, his lips were slightly rough but also really, really soft, just like Dean himself actually. He moved them perfectly against yours and you felt yourself automatically move with him, wrapping your arms around him and tangling your hands in his hair. This almost seemed like it was going on forever, until you were out of breath. You pulled back and panted, as you looked straight into the most perfect eyes you’d ever seen. 

‘Alright John, I think I won’t have to tell you who won, should I?’ Julia said amused. 

The sound of her voice violently jerked you back to reality, and you realised you were sitting on Dean’s lap quite inappropriately, your arms still around him. You started muttering small apologies as you reached your reddest state you’d ever had, while climbing of him and getting onto your own chair, flattening your shirt and trying to gather all your emotions, since they had been kind of exploded and were now all over the place. 

Everybody laughed at your embarrassment, even Dean, you were very cute. He now felt guilty, because he hadn’t thought about whether you had wanted to kiss him, his impulsive side had taken over when John had tried to make fun of him. He was still freaking out a bit, since this might’ve been the most perfect kiss he’d ever had, and he kissed a lot of girls. 

‘I guess that’s enough entertainment for today, and seeing the way you two kissed, you might need some time back in your room.’ Martha said and everyone else except for you two started laughing again. You just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The kiss had been perfect, but Dean had done it so John would shut up, not because he wanted to kiss you so badly, and that stung like a motherfucker. 

‘Well, I’ll go and clean up. (Y/N), Thank you so much for the amazing meal you’ve made for us, you really saved me. Now get some rest.’ Martha continued, and you nodded quickly, getting up and moving towards the hall. You felt a hand slip around your waist and you leaned in it, not wanting to raise any suspicion around the other guests. 

‘Goodnight.’ You said, your voice a bit shaken and everybody replied happily, or laughing at you. 

The moment the two of you had gotten back into the room, Dean had dropped his arm from you and put some space in between you. You felt something stab your heart and you felt that you might actually cry right now, but of course you wouldn’t, you weren’t a weak person, you could keep your emotions in check just fine. Or so you told yourself. 

You walked over to your bag in silence and took out the oversized shirt you always slept in, now accompanied by some really short shorts, so it wouldn’t get uncomfortable. You took off your shirt and put on the big one, and did the same with your trousers. 

You heard some ruffling behind you and you knew Dean was doing the same thing, when you turned around he was standing there in some long pyjama pants that looked incredibly hot on him and no shirt, you suddenly felt so irrelevant as you looked down at your big, old shirt and boring self. 

‘So I guess that I can sleep on the floor, the carpet here is softer than some motel beds.’ Dean joked as he put on a shirt, sadly, and walked over to the closet where an extra blanket would be. 

‘No it’s fine, we slept in the same bed before anyways.’ You said quietly and he nodded, now just standing there.  
‘About the kiss-’ Dean started, planning on explaining that he had wanted to do it for a while now, but you interrupted him.

‘No worries, Dean. I know that we’re just pretending and that you just wanted to give the most logical reaction to John’s stupid comment. It’s fine, really.’ You lied and smiled, getting into the right side of the bed, sighing at how soft it was. 

Dean reconsidered his choice to tell you and just nodded, getting into the other side, knowing here wouldn’t be a need to touch each other since the bed was enormous. 

‘Night Dean.’ You said after you’d closed the lights.

‘Sweet dreams, sweetheart.’ He whispered. 

You laid on your back, thinking about the kiss, feeling a strange tingling in your chest. You had kissed many boys, honestly, but none of them had been able to sweep you off your feet like Dean. He had made you feel complete, perfect and loved. 

It had all been pretend. 

You were trying your hardest not to cry, especially with Dean besides you. He was laying on his side his back facing you as he stared at the wall, thinking exact the same thing. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, after an hour he felt himself drift away.

Your eyes were slowly closing and you decided that tomorrow, you would take charge. 

Tomorrow would be another day.


	12. Party on, female rivalry. You are making the world a better place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll work out the action scenes in the next chapter, I just think feelings and their developments shouldn't be neglected. It takes a long time, and a lot of incentives to actually love someone if you're as damaged as Dean, or you in the story. I think it's better to take it slow, and let it slowly escalate rather than marrying them after 4 chapters. I would really appreciate your view on this! and enjoy :D

Rays of sunshine fell upon your face. Normally you wouldn’t have mind, but right now you just wanted to keep on sleeping. You were lying so comfortable, you felt a warm presence around you that made this bed feel like heaven. You loved it when Ghost crept into your bed, you would feel less lonely. 

Your fingers softly trailed up and down Ghost, and you felt there was something wrong. 

No hair. 

That’s not Ghost. 

Your eyes flew open and the only thing you saw was the smooth skin of Dean Winchester, almost pressed against your face, you were lying on his chest, with your head in the crook of his neck. 

Fucking hell, how did that happen? When you fell asleep you had been lying next to him, not ON him. Not that you actually minded though…Now that you thought of it, it felt nice, and if you pretended to be asleep for a short while longer you could enjoy it even more without raising any suspicion. In your mind you could pretend like he knew what he was doing, and you would feel loved. You immediately relaxed again, feeling…happy. 

His arms were around you, he was holding you too, in his sleep. What you didn’t know is that he’d been awake for a while now, he didn’t want to move, too afraid he would wake you up. He had felt how you had woken up, panicked and then relaxed again. Dean was hoping you wouldn’t move away now, the boy wanted you to lay there voluntarily. His heart swell when you pressed a small kiss to his chest. 

‘Good morning to you too.’ He grumbled, and you didn’t even care that he knew you were awake. In your head you had opened the doors of a love sick girl, drunk on affection. 

‘Morning.’ You answered softly, distracted by the sexiest morning voice you’d ever heard. 

‘You good there?’ He grinned, looking down so he could see the top of your head. 

‘Perfect.’ You giggled, not wanting to move. You were very warm though, and it was getting almost uncomfortable, so you rolled of him, hearing him groan a bit at the loss of contact. You didn’t get up however, you laid your head on the pillow he was using so you two were laying next to each other, your noses almost touching. 

‘So you’re an amazing hunter, an incredible cook, with a great taste in music. You’re strong but you care about other people and you’re trying to make me believe you are also an incredible kisser?’ Dean asked and you smiled a bit. 

Oh shit. He thought you were an incredible kisser. The memories of last night were flooding back into your mind as you thought about what he’d just said. That evening you had been feeling so rejected and irrelevant because he’d kissed you with the wrong intentions, but if you thought back on it now, you were acting just spoiled. That kiss might be the closest you would ever get to him, and you should take what you could before life fucked everyone over again. Dean might not actually love you back, but you didn’t mind, right now you could pretend like he did, and you would clean up the mess later. 

‘So you are one of the most legendary hunters ever, you have the best taste in music, you’ve got an amazing sense of humour, you are the bravest and selfless man I’ve ever known and you just proved that you are a phenomenal kisser?’ You shot back. He smiled a little but said nothing, he just kept staring at you. 

‘Is that why you’re so good with knives? Because you actually kind of studied with it?’ Dean asked curiously, afraid he would cross a line and that the actual comfort between you two would be gone. 

‘Yeah, I’ve learned from the best how to use them and how to maintain them, with other purposes, though.’ You giggled while thinking back on the best time of your life. Looking at Dean’s face right in front of yours, he was beautiful.

‘That’s badass, you know that?’ He said and you just laughed, taking in all the different things that made this moment perfect. Dean laying so close to you, the soft sheets covering you two against the world, the sun creating a warm and lovely atmosphere al around you, making you feel cosy.

‘I could teach you some things, I think you can be great with blades, you are a legendary hunter, remember?’ You teased and he rolled his eyes, laughing with you. 

You heard you phone ring in your bag and you sighed, knowing you should get up and answer it, Dean looked disappointed too. You stepped out of the bed and walked over to your duffel, picking up your phone and looking at the screen who it might be. It didn’t recognise the number so it is probably a case, you could hear out what the problem was and then let some other hunters solve it. 

‘Hello?’ You said. Looking back at Dean and almost dying, you noticed just now that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He was still in bed with one arm propped behind his head, laying there and looking at you, fuck he was perfect. 

‘(Y/N), It’s me, Garth!! I’m so happy you picked up, I really need to talk to you!’ He sounded excited, and not really distressed so you guessed there wasn’t a problem, then again, you never knew with Garth. 

‘Damn, Hey! Nice to hear from you again, how’s the wife and kids?’ You asked, wanting to keep being updated about the non-hunter, yes-werewolf lifestyle he was living. 

‘I’ll tell you later, I’ve got a question for you. Are you, or aren’t you working together with the Winchesters?’ He asked and you sighed. 

‘Yes, but honestly, Garth, you shouldn’t judge them on base of what you heard about them. Most of the stories are over the top and it is ridiculous that people are mad at them for starting the apocalypse, what wasn’t really their fault, when they solved it their selves.’ You exclaimed pissed, not really wanting to believe hat Garth was having prejudices. Dean smiled a little bit to himself, loving hearing you defend his honour even if he didn’t believe it himself.

‘No, no, no, I didn’t call to scowl at you, (Y/N). I called to check up on you guys, Sam and Dean are friends of mine!’ He laughed and you were stunned. You looked back at Dean stunned, and he raised his eyebrows, as if to ask what was up.

‘He’s right here, so I’m going to put you on speaker, all right?’ You said, not really comprehending what was happening. You were quite close to Garth, and you’d thought that if he knew the Winchesters, he would’ve told you. You walked back to the bed, one leg propped up under you, Dean was sitting now with his back against the cardboard. That shirtless aspect of it made it even more difficult to concentrate. You tapped the speaker button. 

‘Hi?’ Dean asked, wondering who you had been talking to and why he was now involved with it.

‘Dean! It’s me! Garth!’ You heard Garth yell excitedly, and you could hear that he was quite fond of Dean. 

‘Garth! Hey buddy, how have you been? Long time no see.’ Dean smiled apparently happy to hear Garth’s voice again. You were so confused. 

‘Ah nothing major, Bess is still beautiful and Logan Is growing up so quick, it’s incredible.’ Garth sighed. 

‘Wait, Logan?’ Dean asked confused.

‘Oh right, I haven’t told you yet, I’ve got a son! His name is Logan and he’s got his mother’s eyes, beautiful little fellow.’ Garth said, proudly and you smiled remembering the little guy.

‘You are a werewolf and you’ve got a son, and you named him after wolverine? Whose idea was that, Garth?’ He asked incredulous and you turned a light shade of red while looking towards the other side.

‘That was (Y/N) Idea, so we could embrace more who we are and joke around with it a little, and the wolverine is just badass.’ Garth answered and Dean snapped his head towards you, you grinning sheepishly and shrugging. Dean just smiled and shook his head. 

‘But you’re working together now?’ Garth asked. 

‘Yeah, we should meet up sometime and catch up! It has been a long time since I last saw you and I’m missing your hugs.’ You smiled. 

‘That sounds like a plan! And you know who probably didn’t miss my hugs? Dean! He’s a real sweetheart and a teddy bear, but he always pretends to be uncomfortable when someone hugs him, that’s a tip for in the future.’ Garth teased and dean rolled his eyes. 

‘Maybe not from beautiful ladies like (Y/N).’ He shot back and you felt your heart leap a little bit, he thought you were beautiful. This time, no answer came from the other side of the phone and you were almost worried something had happened when you heard him speak again.

‘Dean, I need to talk to you in private, can you do that?’ Garth said, and Dean got up taking to phone with him looking at you with a questioning look and you shrugged. He opened the door and stood in the hallways, closing the door behind him. You didn’t want to eavesdrop, that wouldn’t be fair to Garth. You started cleaning up and doing your morning routine.

You showered and dried your hair, putting product in it that would make it soft and silky. You washed your face and worked away minor blemishes with some cover balm, it seemed unimportant to do, but as a female hunter you wanted to look at least a little bit on fleek.

You looked into the mirror and you were content with what you saw, you were far from perfect but you had made peace with that a long time ago. You didn’t want perfect, you just wanted something real, and that’s what you were going for. Same goes for your body, you drank lots of water, ate healthy and did all the little things you could do to look better. 

The talk was taking quite some time and you started to worry, so you peeked outside to see if Dean was still talking and saw a scene you didn’t quite expect. Dean was still in the hallway, standing with his body towards your door, but in between you saw the small frame of a small women you didn’t recognise. Dean had seen that you had opened the door and shot you a short look of distress, and you understood he was being hit at. 

You mouthed ‘one sec’ at him and softly closed the door, walking back in your room. You slightly messed up your hair and took off your bra, leaving your panties on though, and throwing Dean’s big shirt on, the one he apparently took of last night. You opened the door loudly this time and faked a yawn while stretching out, you tried to look as cute as possible. 

The new girl and Dean both looked at you and Dean’s jaw almost dropped as he saw you, you looked like you two had had sex and you had just woken up with sex hair and his shirt. To be honest, he loved the look on you, you were looking adorable and sexy at the same time. 

‘Good morning everyone.’ You said and smiled sweetly towards the girl and Dean. You walked towards the green-eyed god and gave him a small kiss on his beautiful lips. You turned around to the girl that was obviously faking her smile.

‘Hi, I don’t think we have met. I’m (Y/N), Dean’s girlfriend.’ You said, trying to send a very clear message to the idiot in front of you. Back off. 

‘Yeah, Hi, I’m Poppy, Martha’s Granddaughter. Dean was just telling about you; I just didn’t think you would look like…that.’ She said, with slight disapproval in her voice. 

She had long blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a perfect face. She was overall very beautiful and almost perfect to be honest and you felt slightly intimidated by her. Suddenly you felt two hands sneak across your waist and a chin on your shoulder. Dean was holding you from behind and had bowed down a bit so he could rest on the same height as you were. You felt confidence set in again. 

‘Yeah sorry about this, I’m gonna need some time to really clean up from last night.’ You giggled. ‘Sorry that was slightly inappropriate, I guess I’m not really awake yet.’ 

Poppy smiled sourly and nodded. Suddenly her whole stance changed, she was now looking like some sweet, cute girl from a bad commercial. 

‘Well, I guess I’ll see you later Dean. It was like, so nice to talk to you, I really look forward to our next…chat.’ She said, and then turned to you, the smile taking a slightly mean edge.

‘(Y/N).’ She just said, and walked away, almost slapping you with her hair. If she would’ve done that, you would’ve actually killed her. 

Dean and you walked back into your room and you started laughing at Dean’s face, he was looking like he had just seen the devil.

‘That girl was horrible, when she saw me she just started flirting with me and saying very, very weird things. I’m glad you saved me.’ He said. 

Now that the girl was gone, you could drop the whole ‘I’m sweet and very cute’ act so you relaxed your shoulders and took on the more relaxed stance you always had. You could also grin without worrying that you looked cute and move without being elegant. 

‘Why do you do that?’ Dean asked, looking at you curiously.

‘Do what?’ You asked while combing your hair with your fingers and throwing it into a bun. 

‘Act all different when we have to pretend we’re a couple.’ Dean said, frowning a bit. You just laughed and walked over to your bag, trying to choose what to wear today. 

‘Well, we have to pretend that we’re a couple, right? And if we want to make it believable, I have to be almost perfect for you, and that’s a shy, giggly elegant girl whose kind of always on point and stuff. If I would act the way I am now, they would see that I’m not really relationship material and know that this is fake.’ You smiled, slightly sad, at the theory. 

Dean was silent while you were picking out a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt that matched great with the colour of your hair. 

‘Don’t do that.’ He said.  
‘Why not?’ You asked, looking at him. He was suddenly stunned that you were looking so perfect. The light was shining through the window behind you, giving you almost a halo. The shirt fitted you perfectly and you had this beautiful eyes that were waiting for his answer.

‘Well, you see, I’m a warrior, right?’ Dean said and you grinned and nodded at his self-proclaimed title.

‘I don’t need a weak, cute princess next to me that I constantly need to save, I’ve got Sammy for that role.’ He joked and you laughed at the insult, wondering where he was going with this.

‘I need another warrior who has my back, and you can do that, but not if you act like a total bimbo all the time.’ He finished and you smiled.

‘Thanks Dean, I’ll work on it.' you winked and walked towards the bathroom to change into decent clothes. Dean was happy he had said what he had said and stood there a second, enjoying the moment.

‘LET’S GO AND KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER.’ He heard you scream and he let out a deep laugh. 

That ghost should better hide, because (Y/N) was coming to gank him.


	13. I'm in a rollercoaster going all over the fucking place, my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me a dick, but I've been waiting to post this so I could say; OMG A THOUSAND HITS WHAT THE HELL THANK YOU SO MUCH.   
> Thank you for reading the story and making positive comments about it, you guys probably can't fathom how much it means to me. I really like it when you leave kudos, but I love it when you comment. It doesn't matter what's it about, if you want more jokes, more action, more drama, just say it! I love to hear suggestions.
> 
> Thanks <3

‘I just called Sam and asked what he has found out about the case.’ Dean said while quickly pacing into the room, pulling back a chair and sitting down, pulling the laptop from your hands. 

‘And Sam has found something?’ You smirked, looking at Dean’s face. He was concentrated, small creases forming between his brows, his eyes quickly scanning the words on the screen. Cute. 

‘Yeah, apparently there has been a suicide in this house, about sixty years ago. A woman called Catherine hang herself in the bathroom while her husband was out, no one ever knew why she did it…’ He looked triumphantly to the page he had found and then smirked at you, you raised a brow at him so he would continue. 

‘Her husband was cheating on her, and hen she found out she couldn’t take it anymore and decided to end it.’ Dean told you, his voice now steady, a bit pissed maybe. You frowned, you’d always hated the cases involving suicides because you knew the victim had suffered a lot before they had took their own lives. 

‘So, we are dealing with a woman in white?’ You asked him and Dean looked impressed. 

‘Yeah, but this time we’ll have to confront her about who he was cheating with, she never knew and I think that is the reason she’s still here.’ He explained. 

‘Right, and I guess that’s why the murders are starting about now. This hotel is relatively new, and all kinds of couples are coming through here, some of them unfaithful to one another.’ You nodded. Catherine had probably gone extra mad and decided to kill not only the one who was cheating, but also the one that was cheated on.

‘We just have to call her out and tell her that her dear Patrick decided to start an affaire with her sister, and after she had hung herself he married her.’ Dean said sighing, happy that you guys finally knew what was actually going on. 

‘How do we trap her?’ You asked to nobody in particular, just thinking out loud while staring into the distance, hoping to get some genius idea. 

Dean looked at you, now that you weren’t paying attention to him, he noticed this wasn’t the first time he was staring shamelessly at you while you couldn’t see him. 

You looked so smart with that small frown on your face, the intense look in your eyes and your eyebrows furrowed. He really wanted to touch your face and wipe all the worries away. You didn’t deserve having so much to think about, and he knew you were still recovering from what happened to Charlie, you had whispered her name a few times in your dreams while looking distressed. Dean knew how it felt, he had his own list of faces that haunted his dreams, and Charlie was amongst them too. 

‘I’VE GOT IT.’ You suddenly yelled and Dean made a small jump in his chair. 

‘For fucks’ sake (Y/N) warn me when you are planning an assault on my hearing.’ Dean groaned while rubbing the sides of his head.

‘*cough*pussy*cough*’ You grinned, making sure he would be perfectly capable of hearing you. He just glared at you and stretched.

‘So, my amazing plan. We haven’t got any couple in this house who is cheating, or who’s going to cheat.’ You stated, looking at him for his confirmation to go on.

‘How do you know that?’ He asked, curiously. 

‘Human knowledge.’ You beamed, proud of your ability to read people, you could find out if someone was cheating or lying within a minute. It had made previous relationships harder for you because sometimes it would’ve been good to keep secrets from each other. Just sometimes though, secrets weren’t good, but you needed some privacy for your thoughts from time to time.

‘Go on, how can we make sure she’ll appear? it might take forever until there’s a cheater in this place.’ Dean said.

‘Exactly, that’s why you have to cheat on me.’ You said. 

And suddenly, everything went silent. 

You were looking at him expectantly, thinking he would smile or grin and tell you that that was a solid plan but he had stopped moving, his eyes had hardened and his whole body had tensed.

‘No.’ He let out with a low, dangerous growling voice, to say you were taken aback would be an understatement. 

‘Why?’ You asked, feeling your cheeks heat up in shame for proposing it. The idea had repelled Dean, and you felt something sting in your heart. 

‘I have said to myself, when I became more mature that I would never ever cheat on a woman. Because breaking someone’s heart is bad, but you know what’s worse?’ He paused and looked at you challengingly. You shook your head, not really knowing what to say.

‘Changing someone’s whole perspective on love.’ He said it definitive, sure of himself and you felt your breath hitch in your throat as you were looking for the right words. Emotions were running through your body, but right now, the love and adoration for Dean took completely over. 

‘You really are a good man; I’m starting to understand why you would be the vessel of an angel.’ You grinned a bit and Dean frowned. But deep inside he felt something warm up, you thought he was a good man, he hated himself so much that words that simple could hit him right in the hart. 

‘Angels are dicks, so…’ He tried to lead you away from the main topic but you had to get through to him. 

You put your hands over his and looked him dead in the eye. 

‘First of all, you should know that I have so much respect for you because you think that way. Not everyone does and I quite admire it.’ You said, your voice sweet and soft, Dean had to gather al his strength so he wouldn’t look down at your perfect lips as you praised him.

‘But you have to understand, there are lives here at steak, remember? If we don’t make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone ever again, many more couples will be murdered. And not only the one that cheated on their partner, also the completely innocent ones. And I don’t want to sound mean, but we are pretending to be together, remember?’ You continued, saying it all as careful as possible, lord knows how many wrong things you could say to Dean. 

He thought about your words and nodded, though it stung a bit you had pointed out your relationship was fake, he knew you were right and that you didn’t mean anything else by it. You just wanted to save people. 

Your hands were still on his, and you had tilted your head to one side, wondering what he was thinking. 

‘Wait, then we’ve got to make this official. (Y/N), Will you be my girlfriend?’ Dean grinned stupidly and you laughed. 

‘I would be honoured to.’ You joked, but you know you had really meant it. Dean was almost praying to god that those words would’ve been true, but he knew the bastard wouldn’t have done anything about it. 

‘Do we have to seal this with a kiss?’ He asked and wriggled his eyebrows. As much as you would’ve liked to take this opportunity to kiss him, you figured it would hurt to much when he would cheat on you. So you decided to make a witty comment instead. Pull up your walls, honey. 

‘I didn’t know you thought the same of a demon deal as a relationship with me, Dean.’ You pouted and stood up, planning on making a tea or yourself. It was around 12 in the morning, and you loved tea and coffee. 

Dean huffed and shook his head, smiling and disappointed you hadn’t taken up on the offer. You didn’t like him, he knew that, you were too…pure for him. Too perfect. 

‘Who’s going to be the mistress?’ He suddenly asked, thinking you hadn’t thought about it. 

‘You stood with your back towards Dean, making your tea and you were glad he couldn’t see your face as you gave him the answer. 

‘Poppy.’ You said flatly, you strongly disliked her but you wouldn’t ruin another relationship if Dean would kiss her. 

‘And I’ll have to kiss her?’ 

‘Think so.’ You sighed, really not wanting him to give any attention to the blond idiot.   
‘The things I’m sacrificing for humanity.’ Dean groaned as you put a cup of tea before him.

‘Drink that, Casanova, and I’m sure you don’t mind that much, the girl was very pretty.’ You said, not really wanting to admit it but it was true. 

‘I’ve seen so much better.’ Dean exclaimed while looking at you from the corners of his eyes, seeing you had your eyes closed and you were sipping from your tea. Pity, he would’ve loved saying that while looking you in your eyes. You just shrugged and finished your tea. 

‘I’ll stay close while you go handle Poppy, we don’t know when the ghost will appear and I’m afraid she might take immediate action.’ You said and Dean nodded, not liking the fact that you would actually would see him making out with that girl. 

‘You know you are still my number 1 princess, right?’ He said to you smirking. You felt your heart flutter but decided to not let him show any of your true emotions. You picked up a knife and spun it in the air and catching it before you put it inside your special jacket. 

‘Bitch please, I am a queen.’ You winked and walked out of the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------just a few minutes later---------------------------------------------

Dean had found Poppy and asked her if they could talk ‘somewhere a bit more private’. Poppy had smirked and nodded, taking him upstairs to her bedroom, you had stealthily made your way on the balcony, so you were now sitting behind the glass, hidden from the two people that were inside. You were looking at anything in the room that weren’t Dean and Poppy, because you had to watch out if Catherine would show up, but you didn’t want to see Dean making out with someone else. 

‘This fucking sucks.’ You groaned while thinking of a thing that could distract you, but not take your attention away from the room. You took your phone out of your pocket and dialled Sam’s number.

‘What’s up?’ Sam asked. 

‘Not Dean’s standards, he’s been making out with a stupid chick from the hotel for about half an hour.’ You groaned. And you heard Sam sigh.

‘Do you want me to call him and tell him he should get his head in the game?’ Sam asked nicely, you heard pity in his voice. Fuck, Sam couldn’t know either that you were into his brother. So you laughed, pretending it was just a funny joke. 

‘It’s actually for the case, we’re trying to trap the woman in white, so he has to cheat on me.’ You grinned and you heard Sam laugh a bit too, but you guessed it was more out of relief. Then you saw something flicker in the corner of the room.

‘Ah, company has arrived. Talk to you later Sam, we’ll be back soon.’ You said casually as you opened the door to the room and stormed in, a bag of salt in your left hand and your weapon in your right. 

‘WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE.’ Poppy screamed at you, looking violated and disturbed. You had no time for her so you just walked straight past her, towards the place where the woman had stood a second ago. 

‘She’ll be back soon; I’ll go look in the hallways.’ You said to Dean, quick and focused.

You went full hunter modus, shutting off all your emotions from your rational thinking. Right now you couldn’t be bothered with anything except for Catherine. Your body was tense, your senses were sharp, you were listening for the slightest bit of moving and scanning everything in your visual field. Right now, you were lethal. 

You walked up to the corridor that had the large stairs that led downstairs, and you saw her standing there. 

‘Catherine. Listen to me.’ You started, clutching your knife and the salt in case she would go bonkers. Catherine just stood there looking at you.

‘Patrick cheated on you-’You started but she started screaming, clutching her head. Your ears stung from the height of the scream and you could swear you heard a window break. The girl lunched forwards, trying to rip your head off your body but you duck and nicked her ankle with your knife. The girl screamed again and vanished. You didn’t wait to catch your breath but ran back to Dean, she was probably going after the cheater first. 

A high-pitched voice sounded from Poppy’s room and you stormed in, ready to knife the bitch. Poppy was standing in a circle of salt, looking bewildered. Dean was standing in front of the Catherine, she threw his weapons on the ground and proceeded to attack him, scratching him and screaming. You ran over there and threw her off your fake boyfriend, you wanted to stab her but you reminded what you were here for.

‘LISTEN TO ME.’ You almost screamed. Not in a high pitched squeal but a strong, harsh scream that gave you immense authority. Catherine actually stopped and turned around to you, not being used to this kind of behaviour when she was getting revenge, a little spot for you came free in her revenge-clouded mind. 

‘He was with your sister that night, she was the mistress. When you died, he mourned for a long time, he loved you. But after a few years he married your sister and they stayed together until they were old and died.’ You said, clear but fast, afraid she would attack you again before you could explain her the situation. 

Her face became a mixture of sadness and rage, tears were spilling over and then she screamed, changing in all different kind of forms before she melted away in a black hole on the ground. The only thing that was left, was silence. You were still in your focused state, maybe it wasn’t over.   
You turned around and quickly walked over to Poppy who stood there, paralyzed. 

‘Look at me.’ You said gently, not wanting to scare her. She slowly looked you in the eyes, she looked completely shocked. 

‘Did the woman get you somewhere? Are you hurt?’ You asked concerned, you did not like her very much but that didn’t mean you wanted her to suffer. She just shook her head, remaining silent.

‘I’m really sorry for pulling you in to all this, we needed you so we could get her out of her hiding place and kill her. She has been the one who has been causing all these deaths over the years.’ You explained sincerely, and Poppy gulped. 

‘What was she?’ She asked, her voice shaky. 

‘You don’t want to know, if I tell you you won’t be able to enjoy life anymore like you used to. But you won’t ever get problems with these things ever again, that’s statistically highly improbable.’ You assured her, not wanting her to get a trauma of this hunt. You had done this many times before with almost-victims of cases. 

‘I’m going to… go…’ She said and almost sprinted away, you didn’t go after her, she would probably need some space after being through all this. You turned around Dean, checking off your last point on the non-existent checklist in your mind. He was still sitting on the floor, frowning slightly. You stretched out your hand towards him. 

‘Get up pretty boy, we’re going to pack our stuff and leave a.s.a.p.’ You told him and he took your hand out of politeness, since he basically got up all on his own. Stubborn macho. 

‘That was pretty cool.’ He told you as you walked out of the room in to the hall. 

‘Hm?’ You asked, feeling a bit dazed after you had stepped out of the fixated way you thought whenever you hunted. Your thoughts were now lingering on the pain Catherine must’ve felt back when she decided that she couldn’t live anymore. 

‘You…spoke to her. She listened. You actually made a powerful, vengeful spirit listen to you while she wanted to smite us. That’s impressive, sweetheart.’ He said, containing his pride and admiration for you. 

‘Oh well, the poor girl…’ You said, slipping back to your own world. You have had a bit of a taste of how it felt when someone cheated on you, earlier in your life, but you didn’t like to look back on that time. It felt distant and blurry now that you thought of it, the whole relationship you’ve had, but there were a few moments you would probably never get out of your mind…

Dean looked at you concerned. You were incredibly silent and a sad expression had invaded your gaze while you made your way to your room. Did he get carried away while kissing Poppy? He probably had, o shit, he had hurt you. Of course he had fucked it up, he hurt everyone around him, always. You didn’t deserve this; you didn’t deserve to be in pain before you were even together. Did that mean you cared about him? No, it couldn’t be. This was a new mistake on Dean’s ‘why I hate myself so much’ list. 

You both walked in the room and Dean immediately started packing, not looking at you. 

‘I’m going to miss this place.’ You smiled, as you walked over to the bed and laid down on your side, enjoying the feeling of the soft sheets. Dean hadn’t looked around, still busy with folding his clothes and putting them back in his bag. You took off one of your shoes and threw it against his back. 

‘Sonofabitch!’ he exclaimed and turned around, his gaze asking you why you had felt the need to attack him so shamelessly. 

‘Come on Dean, enjoy this place for a couple more minutes. We’ll have to get back soon and I don’t think the next motel is going to be this nice. Lay down, chill, breathe.’ You spoke lazily, closing your eyes as you sighed and listened to his response. 

‘Freakin’ hippie’ He grunted, as you heard him take his shoes off and make his way to the bed. You felt it slightly dip on your side and you smiled a little, glad you had been able to persuade him so easily. You both relaxed in a comfortable silence, not wanting to speak.

You shivered a bit while thinking back at the moment the woman had wanted to attack Dean, he had however misinterpreted your shaking for you being cold. He got closer to you and sneaked his hand under you, pulling you closer to him so you were laying against his chest with his arm around you. You wanted to make some smart-ass comment about how you could’ve used the blanket to get warm, or that you were already hot yourself but you didn’t. 

‘If you ever consider to quit the hunter life, you would make a great space heater.’ You mumbled and you felt his chest rumble at his low chuckle. 

‘Is that (Y/N)’s way of telling me she thinks I’m hot?’ He joked. 

‘Dunno, you should ask her.’ You were feeling a bit sleepy, and the daze made you say whatever came to your mind. 

‘Can I ask her something else?’ Dean spoke cautiously. 

‘Sure.’ 

‘Can she forgive me for cheating on her?’ He asked and you heard the serious concern in his voice.

‘Dean for god’s sakes it was for the case. If I ever catch you beating yourself up again about that goddamn kiss: I. will. Definitely. Smite. You.’ You said still not opening your eyes, still enjoying his warmth, now that you could. 

‘Aye Aye captain.’ He joked and you grinned.

‘I can’t hear you.’ You imitated the intro of spongebob squarepants. 

‘Aye aye captain!’ He spoke louder now and you giggled, feeling silly.

‘oooooooooohhhh’ You finished and you both laughed a bit at this stupid situation. A few moments went by without any of you saying something, Dean noticed for the first time that he actually really enjoyed doing nothing at all, especially with you laying next to him. 

‘What do you think she must have felt right before she ended it?’ You asked, feeling the need to share your concerns with Dean. He now finally understood why you had acted strange right after sending Catherine away, you had pitied her. He was looking for the right words. 

‘I don’t think I can tell you what she felt, her life was too different from mine.’ Dean said, not knowing how to deal with emotional talks. You knew he was struggling to get out the right words and waited patiently.

‘The world can suck, your life can suck and everything you ever love might be taken away from you… but still…’ He was blocked again, wondering how he could tell it. 

‘Always keep fighting.’ You softly finished for him, and he hummed at your response. 

You got up and straightened your clothes, not really wanting to leave the place where you could make your dreams come true. The past few hours, pretending to be Dean’s love have been like a rollercoaster ride, but you had felt alive and maybe even happy. You really didn’t want to let that feeling go. The only way to be like that outside this hotel would be to actually go out with him, but that wasn’t going to happen, he didn’t like you like that. 

You had definitely noticed some motions and actions that were more affectionate than people usually were to each other, but that was because he respected you as a friend and a hunter, not because he wanted to be with you. Or so you thought. 

‘Let’s go, Sam’s probably waiting for us.’ You smiled sadly and Dean nodded, getting up too. 

You both got all your stuff together and walked back to the counter where you wanted to check out. Martha wasn’t there so you ringed the bell, waiting for her. 

‘I’m going to look for Poppy and apologize, you know, for…uh… using her.’ Dean said, a bit ashamed and you nodded. 

‘I’ll handle this, see you in the car, Sam’s picking us up.’ You told him. You’d just texted the giant and he was on his way. Dean just nodded and dropped his bag next to you, searching for the poor girl. Martha appeared from out her office, and noticed the bags, she smiled sadly.

‘Oh dear, are you leaving already?’ She asked and you smiled at her sweetness.

‘Yeah, Dean’s brother needed some help with the family so we’re sorry to break this vacation off.’ You explained while grabbing your wallet. 

‘No that’s fine, at least you relaxed a bit. Did you clean up after yourselves upstairs?’ 

You paused a bit and stood with your credit card in your hand, wondering what she could’ve meant. Then it clicked in your mind, the woman had heard screams and moans coming from upstairs but hadn’t known what was going on. She probably made the most logical assumption she could come up with if she heard muffled screams coming from a couple. 

‘O eh, yeah, no everything’s fine, sorry.’ You mumbled, your face the reddest you had ever been. Martha just laughed it off. 

‘Don’t worry dearie, it happens all the time.’ She winked at you and you quickly picked up the bags. 

‘Thank you for the hospitality, we will recommend this place to our friends.’ You smiled, still feeling that your face was radiating heat and embarrassment. 

‘Thank you for the lovely meal, sweetie, come around whenever you feel like to.’ She waved and walked away. 

You got the bags and stepped outside, walking towards the shining impala. You threw the bags in the back and hopped into the car, next to where Sam was sitting in the driver’s seat. You gave him a quick hug and he hugged you back, smiling. 

‘Hey (Y/N), where’s Dean?’ He asked, you smiled, after this short time you already felt familiar with Sam and you predicted he would become a great friend. 

‘Apologizing to the girl he kissed to trap Catherine.’ You answered shortly, now wondering what kind of apologizing that would be.

‘Ahh right, and we’ll have to wait?’ He asked you, his voice suggesting that he wants to drive away without Dean in the back. 

‘We’ll have to wait; he’ll behead you if you drive away in his Baby.’ You said. And he laughed a little, agreeing with you. A short silence went by before Sam decided to speak up.

‘Do you like my brother? (Y/N)?’ he asked you and you were taken aback a little by it. 

‘Why?’ You asked, not wanting to admit anything about your own feelings. 

‘I know you two have something going on, with all the small remarks and looks, I’m not blind, you know.’ 

‘I don’t know Sam, I mean, that question could maybe be answered on a moment where Dean isn’t shagging up with another girl. Capishe?’ You sighed while pulling your hands trough your hair, Dean was allowed to do anything he wanted, you two weren’t really together, but you’d just hoped he wouldn’t. 

Sam put a hand on your knee and looked at you with a look of sympathy, you smiled and looked at him, feeling a bit better. Sam had been able to console you a bit without any words, ten points to gigantor!

That moment Dean got in the car and saw you and Sam looking at each other. You noticed his hair was bit messed up and his cheeks were rosy, you looked away, not wanting to find out the hints that would tell you how far they went. He noticed that you and Sam just shared a moment and he felt jealous. 

‘Get movin’, Sammy.’ He barked and Sam nodded, feeling the need to slap some sense into Dean.

The impala drove away and you looked at the hotel that you would probably never see again. ‘Thanks for the memories’ You thought to yourself, feeling stupid for thanking a hotel, but it had given you a short insight on what it would be like to be in a relationship with Dean. 

It would be messy, not always nice because that idiot had so much problems with telling other people what he thought and how he felt. But other moments would make up for it, the ones that made you feel like there wasn’t a difference between heaven and earth.


	14. Family doesn't end in blood, it ends in -ly. duh. idjits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought a little bonding between the reader and Sam would be a good idea. In some fics he's getting ignored, and I think it's not fair, without Sam there wouldn't be a supernatural, so yeah. Just a chapter in between, if you want to see more action, more jokes, more romance or whatever, let me know, I'm making the story up as I go.

You stepped out of the impala, feeling kind of down. The fact that the moment Dean had gotten the chance to suck a pretty girls’ face off, he had taken it, had hurt you a bit. Especially after the past few days together and him saying that he didn’t fancy her at all. 

The moment your feet had hit the ground you heard excited barking, and you were reminded of the only reason why you had wanted to leave the hotel. You hadn’t seen Ghost in several days, and her absence had hit you pretty hard, you two were never apart for such a long amount of time. She came up to you, running with her tongue out of her mouth and her eyes sparkling, she immediately jumped on you causing you to fall on the ground. 

‘Stop it, you disgusting ball of fur!’ You screamed while laughing and trying to wipe of your face, she didn’t listen however and continued making your whole face wet. 

‘Come on girl, or she’ll be whining about it for the next decade.’ Same laughed. 

You were surprised, and very happy to see that she actually listened to Sam. 

‘Damn Sam, didn’t know you could tame the beast, can you make her wear a cute little jacket too?’ You joked and the beast looked at you with a comical are-you-fucking-kidding-me-right-now look on her face. You just hugged her and held her tight. 

‘Missed you a lot, humans are stupid.’ You whispered in her ear and she whined, turning her head to Sam and looking back at you. 

‘All right, we’ll make an exception for Sam, but that’s it.’ You said while smirking a little bit, having the feeling like she really bonded with the guy. And that is by all means not romantic okay, no one here supports bestiality. 

‘An exception for what?’ Dean asked while chewing on a chocolate granola bar. 

You were kind of pissed at him, and you wanted to say something mean back but you wouldn’t. It was technically not his fault that you were pissed, it was the fault of your mutilated heart that kind of went crazy at the wrong moments. Ghost had noticed your hostility towards him the second he had opened his mouth and she was staring at you with one eyebrow raised. You decided to ignore her and Dean. 

‘Let’s get inside and catch up with each other, it might be weird that people think I’m having a normal conversation with a dog.’ You proposed. 

You wanted to get up by yourself, but as soon as you had made the first movement a hand was stretched out to you. You saw Sam smiling a bit, and he knew he was trying to make you feel better because of Dean, you smiled and took it gratefully. 

‘Ten points to the tall gentleman with the amazing mane!’ You laughed and he laughed with you as you walked into the motel room. Dean wasn’t happy that this was the second ‘moment’ you’d gotten with Sam, while you had ignored him. 

You walked into the room and fell into the crappy chair at the table, you noticed Sam had taken your bags out of the car and you smiled and nodded at him as a thank you, he smiled bag. You didn’t even notice that you were practically ignoring Dean until he loudly slammed the door shut, looking at you intently, you looked at him bewildered since you didn’t get what his problem was and he felt himself relax a little. You hadn’t done it on purpose, luckily. 

‘So, give me the details on the case, leave nothing behind.’ Sam said while leaning forward, grinning at you as he expected a juicy story about a difficult hunt. 

‘It was nothing, really. We came, we researched, we set up a plan, we executed the plan and it worked without getting any injuries.’ You shrugged and smiled down at Ghost who laid by your feet, you were scratching behind her ear and she had happily closed her eyes. 

‘Pff, you’re forgetting the details.’ Dean huffed, sitting on his bed looking like grumpy the dwarf, only somewhat more handsome and taller. 

‘Yes, details, that’s what I’m going for.’ Sam grinned evilly, hoping to get something out of the story that would enable him to mock you. He had not found anything you did wrong yet, and he was desperate to find an imperfection. 

‘Well, apparently, (Y/N) is one of the best cooks ever. She made a pie filled with meat and worked with Gordon Ramsay, the swearing dude from TV.’ He started excitedly and you pulled a face, he had referred to mister Ramsay as ‘a dude from TV’, bleh. 

‘And you know, she was being so badass while fighting that when she said to the ghost that she had to stop, SHE ACTUALLY STOPPED.’ He said completely mind blown, already forgotten that you were in the room. It felt like he was telling Sam about an awesome scene he had seen in a movie instead of a real-life event.

‘Well that’s impressive!’ Sam said stunned looking at you. You didn’t like being praised like this and you blushed, averting your gaze from the boys’ appraising eyes. 

‘Would you mind to cook something tonight?’ Sam asked. ‘I’m kind of tired of all the unhealthy diner food, I need something that’s green and not bathed in oil.’ 

‘So no fish and chips?’ You joked, knowing that this particular dish was fried. 

‘You know, if you’re as good as Dean says you can make whatever you’d like.’ Sam smiled and you smiled back, your mind racing. You were already forming a three-course menu in your head that would please both of the guys. 

‘I’ll have to make a trip to the grocery store, but I’ve got some dishes I can whip up for tonight.’ You grinned and Dean stood up immediately, he was determined to get back on your ‘nice’ list. 

‘I’ll go, just write down the stuff you need and I’ll buy it.’ Dean said. 

‘You won’t know which kind probably, that’s not your fault, I’m just very picky about the ingredients.’ You explained smiling a bit at him, but feeling uncomfortable with all his excessive behaviour. Ghost stood up and walked over to Dean’s side, tilting your head as if asking for permission.

‘O yeah, great idea, Ghost will go with you and make sure you’ve got the right stuff, she loves shopping.’ You were already forming a three-course menu in your head that would please both of the guys. 

‘I’ll have to make a trip to the grocery store, but I’ve got some dishes I can whip up for tonight.’ You grinned and Dean stood up immediately, he was determined to get back on your ‘nice’ list. 

‘I’ll go, just write down the stuff you need and I’ll buy it.’ Dean said.

‘You won’t know which kind probably, that’s not your fault, I’m just very picky about the ingredients.’ You explained smiling a bit at him, but feeling uncomfortable with all his excessive behaviour. Ghost stood up and walked over to Dean’s side, tilting your head as if asking for permission.

‘O yeah, great idea, Ghost will go with you and make sure you’ve got the right stuff, she loves shopping.’ You laughed as Ghost barked excitedly, Dean didn’t look very pleased but he decided that for once it was better to keep his mouth shut. 

You made a small shopping list with all the stuff you would need, and some extra stuff you guys were lacking of. You gave it to Dean and looked at Ghost.

‘All right big ball of hair, if I hear from Dean, and I know he won’t lie to me.’ You said while squinting your eyes shortly at Dean who already looked as if he was going to shit his pants. ‘If I hear that you have been molesting mothers by distracting their baby’s, I won’t give you dog snacks for a full month.’ You ended strictly and Ghost whined and rolled her eyes, walking out of the motel room. Dean followed shortly after her, closing the door behind him. 

‘So, should I start calling you my sister-in-law anytime soon?’ Sam wriggled his eyebrows and you sighed, lying next to him on the queen-sized bed. 

‘Probably not, you dick. Unless you’ve got other hot and perfect family members who are actually interested in an abomination?’ You laughed dryly, feeling deflated and emotionally drained. Living with Ghost had been so laid back, that you had forgotten how complicated emotions were. 

‘I don’t think you would want to date anyone else besides Dean, and shut up. I’m trying to find anything that’s not perfect about you and I’m having a terrible time even though I’m normally great at researching stuff.’ He threw his hands towards the ceiling and dropped them back on his stomach. You sighed.

‘Sam, I’m not perfect, I’m not anything near perfect, you just don’t know it yet because we haven’t known each other for very long.’ You said, thinking that it actually felt like years you had known Sam. 

‘It feels like an eternity though.’ Sam mumbled and you looked at him, he was beautiful and kind, why couldn’t you love him. But you only felt admiration for him in a friendly kind of way. 

‘Could you do me a favour?’ You asked Sam, feeling like you could tell him anything in the whole world. 

‘Anything.’ He said and you felt your heart swell.

‘Will you be the brother I’ve always wanted and never had?’ You asked, very nervous for his answer. You haven’t known each other for long, just a few days actually and it was such a weird request. You couldn’t help yourself and needed some way to express the amicable love you felt for Sam. 

‘A sister? …I would be honoured to.’ He smiled and you got up, he mimicked your movements so you were both standing up and you hugged the big friendly giant. He held you close and you felt so save with him. 

‘And let me apologize for my brother’s behaviour. He’s an idiot who can’t really express his feelings, so no one ever knows what’s going on in that thick brain of his.’ He didn’t laugh at this, he really meant it, maybe Dean loved you with all his heart or maybe he despised you, if he didn’t want you to know, you wouldn’t find out. 

‘Thanks Sam, I really needed that.’ You said after letting him go. 

‘No problem, munchkin.’ Sam smiled and you raised an eyebrow.

‘Muchkin?’ You questioned him, folding your arms and staring him down in an attempt to intimidate him, but he just laughed. 

‘Yeah, ‘cause you’re so small’

‘I’m not small!’ You exclaimed, all defensive out of nowhere, you really weren’t that small. 

‘No you’re vertically challenged.’ Sam laughed and you groaned. 

‘Stupid sassy giant.’ You mumbled and walked towards the couch so you could watch some tv.

‘Aaahhww, are you mad?’ Sam cooed at you from the other side of the room. 

‘No, just planning my revenge on you. You know short people are more evil than tall people, right? We are closer to hell.’ You grinned evilly and Sam could’ve sworn you popped some horns out of your head right there. 

‘You’ll probably get me, since I’m with my head in the clouds.’ He looked at you expectantly, hoping you would get his stupid joke. You did, and you’re messed up sense of humour made sure you laughed out loud, throwing your head in your neck and clapping your hands like a mentally challenged seal. 

‘Dean never laughs at those.’ Sam smiled as he picked up your legs that where spread across the couch and sat down, placing them on his lap. 

‘Dean’s an idiot, and your brother, he’s not supposed to encourage that twisted sense of humour we’ve got.’ You shrugged and kept your gaze steady on the telly. 

‘But you’re kind of my sister now, right? Shouldn’t you disapprove too?’ He asked and you looked at him, feeling warm inside, you finally had family again.

You just nodded, afraid you would cry if you actually said something. He noticed and held out his arm so you could snuggle against his chest. You did and you felt safer than you had in years. I mean, the bond you and Ghost had was family too, and she had been able to sustain your emotional needs. Some things should just be said by humans, in words, with clear emotions on their mostly hairless faces. 

You were happy to realise you finally had family again.


	15. ifyouthinkdeanisabeautifulhumanbeingsaywhat WHAAATTTTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://ea0af1f59df98ae949a0-00c013cfbdaff9cbdbb42f818db2771e.ssl.cf5.rackcdn.com/143188-residential-z95ujy-o.jpg  
> This is a link to the picture of your house later on in the chapter, and the song is called 'I will follow you in to the dark' by Death Cab For Cutie, lovely song.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed last night's episode and that you will like this chapter too. Don't forget to give your opinion about this chapter or story, that's what the internet is all about ;)

‘Sweet baby jesus, why did you have to buy enough food to feed a whole continent?’ You laughed at Dean, who had just come back from grocery shopping and finally finished taking all the bags out of his car. Ghost rolled her eyes to indicate that she hadn’t agreed with it either and walked toward Sam, settling down at his feet. 

Finally? Yes, finally, because there were six bags. Six isn’t that much? It is if the content of them consist of ingredients for one nights’ dinner for three people. 

‘Well... I just thought that… ehmm… We just kind of eat a lot and… It’s better to have too much food than not enough, Right Sammy?’ Dean asked desperately, turning to Sam. 

He had been sitting on the couch, looking at Dean and Ghost hauling in the food with a small, amused smile. He had known this would happen, he was just waiting for the six pies to appear from the bag. 

‘I’m with you on that one.’ Sam grinned and you smiled too, Dean was actually right.

‘All right, you win. I’ll get started then.’ You faked annoyance as you rolled your eyes.

You turned to the kitchenette and stop dead in your tracks. You didn’t have an oven. Nor any of the cooking gear you would be needing. Did the microwave even work? Oh lord. 

‘We might have a slight problem over here.’ You said and the guys turned around to face you, they had been discussing something after you had focused on the food. 

‘What’s up?’ 

‘That question still confuses me.’ You suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice say from the corner of the room. You made a quick upwards move with your foot so a knife would shoot out of the bottom of your jeans, you seized it mid air and held it up defensively, ready for any kind of attack. Ghost had jumped up too, baring her teeth and making a low, menacing noise. 

This happened in a split second and you perceived that both of the brothers hadn’t actually made a move. Your eyes flashed towards the corner where the voice had come from. There was a man standing there, looking rather confused to say the least. He was extremely handsome, he had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The trench coat and suit fitted him perfectly, as did the adorable look on his face. You didn’t budge though, you could read a person, or a vessel in this case, and you could clearly see that he was one not to be messed with. 

‘Who are you?’ You asked calmly, knowing that he was not human, what probably meant that he was coming in here to fuck things up for you. He just kept staring at you with squinted eyes, his head tilted to the right. 

Dean remembered that Castiel does that exactly the same way as you always do, and that seemed to snap him out of his paralyzed state. 

‘His name is Cas, he’s an angel and our friend.’ He quickly spoke before you would chop him up in little pieces. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would sure cause a big mess. Cas hadn’t spoken jet, he was continuing his staring contest with you. 

You lowered your knife and nodded, seeing that Ghost had relaxed too, recalling that in a lot of the infamous Winchester stories an angel had an important role. 

‘Wasn’t he your lover or something?’ You said to Dean, mostly to get rid of the tension in the room. 

Sam spit out the beer he was drinking and laughed harder than Dean had heard him in years. Dean knew what Sam’s first thought would be on this subjects and he quickly faced his brother. 

‘If you value your male parts, Sammy, I suggest you to shut your goddamn mouth.’ He spoke swiftly, pointing one finger threatening towards Sam who had tears gushing down his face. 

‘DESTIEL’ He screamed and Dean groaned loudly as Sam kept on laughing. You just stood there confused, and without actually taking notice of it you tilted your head towards the right. Dean had put his face in his hands and Sam looked at you while taking in a few deep breaths. 

‘His name is Castiel.’ Sam said plainly, knowing you would get it. Realisation dawned upon your features as you understood why Dean was so annoyed.

‘YOU TWO HAVE A SHIPPING NAME?’ You squealed and you heard Dean groan again, you started laughing too at Sam giving Dean actual shipping names. 

‘Why would we need a title to be transported?’ Castiel asked with his deep, grumbling voice and a pang hit you in your chest as his tone and confusion brought back a lot of memories. He hadn’t taken is eyes off you and you started to feel a bit uncomfortable under his piercing gaze. Dean decided that that was the perfect way to change the subject. 

‘Why are you acting all Edward Cullen on (Y/N)? Quit the staring, man.’ He spoke, but Castiel didn’t stop. 

‘She’s beautiful.’ He said and you almost choked on the air you were breathing, an angel was hitting on you, what in the actual fuck. Silence had taken over the room as no one understood where that came from, you were currently the same shade as a lobster. 

‘Cas, buddy, we know. But try to be subtler, okay?’ Dean said, not liking that his best friend was making a move on his crush. 

‘No Dean you don’t get it.’ Cas suddenly said annoyed and Dean raised his eyebrows, mentioning for him to go on.

‘Your soul is one of the whitest and purest I have ever witnessed in the entire time of my existence.’ He said seriously to you and you were completely flabbergasted. 

‘Thank you… I guess?’ You tried, feeling perplexed. This wasn’t something you would soon forget, if you would’ve had a diary, you would’ve filled 6 paged about how an angel had told you that you had a pretty soul. 

‘You welcome.’ He said seriously and you laughed, finally getting out of the whole daze. You put a hand on your hip and relaxed completely. 

‘Guess I’m beautiful on the inside too, right Ghost?’ You chuckled at Ghost, who rolled her eyes again. Cas was looking around the room, looking confused again. 

‘Where’s the fourth human?’ He asked. You looked at Sam and Dean who gave you an I-don’t-know-either-dude look. 

‘It’s just you, (Y/N), Dean, Ghost and I.’ Sam said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

‘I feel the presence of four humans and none of a canine creature.’ Cas squinted his eye at Ghost. Ghost then started barking and you frowned, she never got worked up like that. 

‘Ah I see, so a curse? Interesting.’ Castiel said and your eyes widened instantly. 

‘Wait, do you understand her?’ You asked incredulously. 

‘I’m a celestial being (Y/N), I have the ability to communicate with any creature in this world. She is very clever.’ Castiel said and you almost started bouncing and yelling. 

‘Can you teach me?’ You almost screamed at him, you were so goddamn worked up. The possibility that just had come up was incredibly exciting, just imagine how closer you could be with her if she didn’t have to communicate in growls and eye rolls. 

‘No.’ He stated and you felt yourself deflate, it had been so close. 

Castiel stepped towards you and raised his hand to your face, that only had been done to you when you had to be healed, so you didn’t get what he was doing. Suddenly a blue light flowed from his fingers and you felt your whole body tingle. He stepped away again and you blinked a few times. 

‘What did you just do? I didn’t need any healing.’ You spoke and he smiled a little bit. 

‘I have been able to transmit a bit of my grace into you in a way that some of my abilities will be accessible for you.’ Castiel said

‘Motherfucker.’ You said amazed and you turned around at the speed of light so you could lock your eyes with the lovely beast that was still sitting there.

‘IdiotCreatureWhoReflectsLightOnEveryPictureButWhomIStillLoveSayWhat.’ You said as fast as possible. 

‘Fucking idiot.’ You heard an unfamiliar, yet strangely likable voice says to you, and tears sprung into your eyes as you launched yourself to Ghost. You held her tight to you as more tears fell down your cheeks, this was amazing. 

‘Woman, why are you suffocating me?’ Ghost said confused, you pulled back and grinned. 

‘Damn lady, thought you were a bit smarter that that, maybe I’ll have to change back if I keep hearing stupid comments.’ You smiled and Ghost’s eyes went wide when she realised you understood her. She now jumped on you, throwing you on the ground and licking your whole face for the second time today. You just kept laughing until she stopped, you wiped your face off on a towel that laid on your bed and stood up. Everyone in the room was watching you, wondering what you were going to do. 

You suddenly sprinted towards Castiel, jumping and enveloping him in the biggest hug ever. You were squeezing incredibly hard, but you knew it wouldn’t hurt him. The impact of your bodies colliding didn’t seem to faze him either, though a normal human being would’ve toppled over.

‘(Y/N), May I ask what you are doing?’ Cas asked. Sam and Dean were looking at you two, smiling. 

‘Showing my gratitude towards you in an action of affection.’ You mumbled and let him go, smiling and wiping away the last bit of tears out of the corner of your eye. 

‘Ah, well, you’re more than welcome.’ He said with a small smile. 

‘How come you never gave us superpowers?’ Dean asked, and Cas frowned a bit.

‘Your soul and Sam’s are too damaged after your trips to hell, so if I gave you a bit of grace it would’ve been used to heal itself, and that would’ve gone wrong since you two are humans.’ 

Sam and Dean nodded a bit sadly and you decided they should be cheered up a bit, maybe with the dinner you were going to make. Oh fuck, you just remembered that you couldn’t cook in this crappy-ass motel. 

‘Shit, guys, the problem I was talking about until feathers here so rudely interrupted us.’ You said and ignored Castiel’s gaze and head tilt. 

‘I’ve got the ingredients to cook, but nothing to cook with.’ You said while making big, desperate gestures with your hands. The guys looked a bit sheepishly at your words, and they were debating what to do about it. 

‘Beaufort is a two-hour drive from here.’ Ghost said and you looked at her, thankful for whatever brought you this beautiful creature in your life.

‘Listen up folks, we’re going to take this party elsewhere. On my team are feathers and albino, the other are will be occupied with the losechesters.’ You said, being kind of weird and happy because everything seemed to be going great. 

‘Losechesters?’ Dean sputtered, planning on making a witty comeback about your name, but Castiel interrupted him. 

‘Where are we going?’ He asked and you grinned. 

‘Home.’ 

\-----------------------------------------skipskiptwohourdriveskipskip-------------------------------------------

‘This village is absolutely beautiful’ Sam marvelled as he looked around, at probably the most beautiful place he’s ever seen. Everything looked so peaceful and nice, he could feel the positivity just beam of all the people that were walking around. Dean was at a loss of words while he looked around too. They stopped in front of a small, cute house and got out of the car. 

‘Now I understand it, it always has sounded like a puzzle to me, but it is all clear now, thank you (Y/N).’ Castiel spoke as you nodded and smiled at him, Sam and Dean walked up to you. 

‘On what did you enlighten angel boy’s ass?’ Dean asked as you shook your head at the nickname. 

‘I explained him a thing or two about the use of metaphors.’ You smiled. 

‘Indeed, compared to you two, (Y/N) has as much patience to explain the human mind as Leonardo DiCaprio waiting for his Oscar.’ Castiel said and seemed to radiate happiness at his comment. Dean wanted to open his mouth and tell Cas that the poor man has already won his first Oscar, but you shot him a venomous glance that made him want to choke on his words. 

‘Where are we anyways?’ Sam asked. You hadn’t explained yourself yet, you had just grinned and grabbed your stuff and a lot of the food for in your build-in car fridge (priorities people, food’s always number one on the list). 

‘This is my humble base where I come from time to time to get rid of all the stress.’ You said as you walked towards maybe one of the prettiest houses the guys’ had ever seen. 

‘It’s truly peaceful.’ Sam said as you all walked in, it was decorated quite simply, but it felt very cozy and comfortable. This really could be a great home to someone. 

‘Yeah, and then you’ve got my biggest pride and joy.’ You said, while almost sprinting away, the brothers’ following you. You walked into your giant kitchen that had multiple ovens, all kinds of stuff hanging from the ceiling, waiting to be used and so many specialised machines for every type of food you could imagine. The two stood in awe as you breathed in the atmosphere and fought the urge to hug your fridge. 

‘Damn (Y/N), this is one of the most impressive things I’ve ever seen.’ Dean said while you grinned proudly. 

‘This is my Baby.’ You said and he looked at you funnily, you two weren’t that different. 

‘Make yourself at home, guys. There are multiple rooms upstairs just waiting to be used, the one with a knife in the door is obviously mine but the rest are available. You can take a shower and maybe do a little nap or you can watch a movie or something, knock yourself out!’ You said while quickly braiding your hair and shrugging off your jacket, your hands itching to make a culinary masterpiece. 

\--------------------------------------------theguysactuallydowhatyoutoldthemto----------------------------

Dean came downstairs, he had just enjoyed a tremendous bath and was finally able to really relax for the first time in months. He heard you singing from the kitchen and walked over there, to listen. 

Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

He frowned a bit at the lyrics, and decided that this was kind of a romantic, yet tragic song for a hunter. He was standing in the doorway, and heard the soft guitar play from the speakers in the kitchen as you softly sang the lyrics perfectly. Your voice wasn’t particularly amazing or good, but you seemed to be able to put an tremendous amount of emotion in it. 

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

When were Heaven and hell satisfied? They would always seem to want more souls, more power, more of everything they shouldn’t have. But that didn’t matter, not if you were at his side, Right? You hadn’t noticed him, you were cooking peacefully as the song went on, you absently aced every word. 

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me,  
"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back

‘Fear is the heart of love’ True, he thought. One is afraid to lose the other one, to have his call for love unanswered or not to be the person your love expects you to be. He felt his heart sink, Fear really is the heart of love, and he was filled with both of them. The edges of his being were doing the best they could to keep the tsunami of emotions inside of him.

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You shouldn’t be there, when he died. Because he will die, he could drop dead any day from now on, that was the hunters’ life. You shouldn’t have to suffer trough that, assuming that you actually cared for him of course. 

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms.

You two have really seen everything, didn’t you? There isn’t a crisis at hands, so if he would die there wouldn’t be caused another one, well, maybe by Sammy while trying to get him back to life. The mere idea of you standing at his sides in his final moments on earth had a soothing and relaxing effect on his mind, like painkillers, you wouldn’t go with him of course, but your face would be the last thing he saw. Then I get to remember what true beauty is while rotting in hell. He chuckled darkly to himself. 

You had turned around to grab some ingredients when you saw Dean standing there with a sly smile on his face. Your features lit up as you remembered that you had been singing the whole time. 

‘How long have you been standing there?’ You asked while feeling like you two were playing in some bad Romantic comedy. 

‘Just for a second, I just wanted to check up on you, need any help?’ Dean asked with a smile, hoping everything would be less awkward between you two. 

‘If you could chop up some tomatoes that would be great.’ You smiled, positive that Dean would be able to handle a knife. 

‘Yeah sure.’ He said and went to the sink to wash his hands. 

‘What are you making for us?’ He asked while eyeing the ingredients suspiciously. 

‘That’s a secret.’ You said while sticking out your tongue, and continuing your own work. You were both cooking in silence for a few moments until Dean couldn’t hold himself any longer. 

‘Hey, (Y/N), we’re good, right?’ Dean asked, attentively. 

‘What do you mean?’ You asked him without looking up from your current task. 

‘After leaving the hotel this morning you seemed kind of upset with me, and I was wondering if everything was fine between us.’ He explained, worrying that he might have the same shade of red on his cheeks as the tomatoes. 

This morning, that seemed ages ago. After meeting Castiel you had forgotten about how pissed you were at Dean, and if you have been able to forget it, it couldn’t be that bad. You weren’t in a relationship anyways. Wait. Wait. 

WAIT

OOOOOooohhhhhDammnN, you had completely forgotten about that. You were. 

Before killing Catherine, you two had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend so the hunt and the trap would work, and no one broke up, so it was actually still going on. 

‘Of course, How could I be mad at my gorgeous boyfriend?’ You teased him, while seeing his face become confused for a second, then he remembered. 

‘OH! Damn, I forgot about that, well, how am I doing?’ He grinned and you thought this would be the best moment to ask what happened.

‘Depends, did you cheat on me?’ You asked sweetly, batting your eyelashes. 

‘No, why would you think that?’ He asked, clearly shocked. 

‘This morning you came in the car rather… worked up, so I figured…yeah… Well, none of my business anyways, actually, so don’t worry about it.’ You smiled, a smile that was obviously fake, but it’s not like he would notice. 

‘You mean with Poppy? NO! nononono, it’s not like that. She was absolutely furious, she didn’t let me talk and started attacking me screaming at me that I was a selfish pig and stuff like that.’ Dean smiled a bit sheepishly, shuddering at that thought, it had kind of hurt. You looked at him with pity and laid down the knife you’d been using. 

‘She’s out of her mind, Dean, you are definitely not selfish at all, neither are you one of those other things she called you. I wouldn’t date you if that had been true.’ You winked at him and he laughed, feeling better about that whole thing, easy how you could make worries disappear into thin air. 

‘Get out of here, you idiot, and let me finish this goddamn meal before we all starve to death.’ You joked as you gave a friendly slap on his arm, almost fainting at the touch of his muscles. 

‘Aye aye captain.’ He grinned and walked away, feeling like he was living on a cloud. You smiled too at the knowledge that you two had been able to work things out, even if you weren’t really together.

‘That was really gross.’ Ghost said from the corner of the kitchen, were Dean hadn’t noticed her yet. 

‘Shut up.’


	16. That horrible moment when you see blood more then once a month (get it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter finally contains some action, as earlier was pointed out by one of the lovely readers, often in spn fan fiction the story starts of all badass with blood and gore, and after a few chapters it turns in to a romantic comedy (Nothing wrong with that, I just think it's unrealistic.) So thank you for the reminder :)

It was warm outside, not enough to be sweaty or clammy, but enough to sit there without a jacket enjoying the breeze. Your backyard consisted of a big field of grass, with woods on the left and a beautiful view on the river. The sweet smell of all the colourful flowers that were sitting in their beds across the garden drifted into the house, making the whole scenery resemble a fairy tale. Sitting there could give the most stressed person on this world immediate peace. 

The boys had set the table outside, so they could enjoy the evening sun while eating the probably delicious dinner you had made. They were now sitting, joking around and feeling relaxed, sipping from their ice-cold beers. 

‘Man, I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt this good.’ Sam sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. 

‘Amen, brother.’ Dean said while taking a swing of his beer. Being here… made him believe that there were still pieces in this world that weren’t messed up yet. He even felt like that other part of the world didn’t exist in here, it wasn’t real, just a bad dream. In the back of his mind he knew he would have to return soon enough, but not right now, now he could finally unwind. 

‘Prepare yourself for the best meal you’ve ever had!’ You called out as you walked out of the back door with four plates on your arms. The three man sat up and looked expectantly at the plates, when you set them down and measured their reactions. 

‘So… this is a salad?’ Dean said slightly disappointed, he had expected a whole plate full of different kinds of unhealthy and delicious food. You sat down and grinned a little. 

‘You know, when I was thinking about what I should make for you guys I knew that Sam would want something that wouldn’t cause immediate death, and that you would want the opposite, so I mixed it together.’ You explained, waiting until they had taken a bite. The moment the salad was in their mouths an eruption of moans and praising sounds appeared from both of the hunters. Cas simply nodded, enjoying the molecule’s taste. 

‘What is this?’ Sam said, eyes still closed, not wanting to miss a moment of whatever it might be. 

‘It’s a special bacon salad I guess, but I added some mystery ingredients so it would have a soft and full taste.’ You explained while you took a bite for yourself, perfect, you crushed it. 

‘It tastes like how an orgasm feels.’ Dean exclaimed and you choked on your food, you quickly swallowed it and continued to laugh out as loud as you possibly could. 

‘It’s a salad, Dean, not ambrosia, pull yourself together.’ You laughed, feeling flattered and happy that you could help two guys who deserved all the good in this world. 

‘I don’t really know what it is, but it’s definitely that good.’ Dean smiled  
‘It’s the food of the ancient Greek gods, Dean.’ Cas said next to you, peacefully munching on his salad as you smiled at him, you already really liked hanging around with Cas, he was strange. 

‘Yes, food for the gods, that’s an accurate description.’ Dean sighed as he took the last few bites from his plate, sad that it was almost gone. 

‘Dean, are you calling yourself a god?’ You smiled, silently agreeing with him. 

Before Dean could actually answer properly you heard someone call your name from the front of the house, and you immediately perked up. 

‘I’m in the back.’ You yelled back, receiving multiple incredulous stares from the people sitting at the table. Normally hunters wouldn’t be this inviting or careless about strangers, you knew however that this was certainly not a stranger. 

Within a few seconds a middle-aged woman stepped through the back door and opened her arms to you. She had dark hair and a bit of a tanned skin, definitely Spanish, Sam thought to himself. 

‘(Y/N), querida, it has been way too long.’ 

‘Miss Ramos.’ You just said happily, enveloping her in a hug. 

‘Look at you niña, you are looking way to thin, what did I tell you about eating while you’re off hunting?’ She said to you, a concerned look on her face as she took in your appearance. 

‘Well I was just cooking a big meal, so I guess I haven’t officially broken the rules.’ You grinned as you turned around.

‘Everyone, this is Maria Ramos, she lives across from us, but she’s more like a mother to me, really.’ You introduced her and the guys politely stood up to shake her hand. Maria was having none of that, however, and decided it would be fun to squeeze the life out of them. 

First was Sam who just looked surprised and then amused, remembering the life and energy Spanish people had in them, they seemed to do everything with three times the input we do it. Then was Dean who looked slightly disturbed as he thought he heard his bones crack, and last but not least was Cas who stood there stoically, giving you a look that told you you had to explain this later, you just nodded at him. 

‘Where’s the little Sasquatch?’ Maria asked as you heard barking approach, Ghost was running on full speed towards Maria and was planning to jump her as soon as she was close enough.

‘I’ll make stew of you, idiota.’ She yelled warningly but calm, knowing that the impact of Ghost body would cause them both to fall over. Ghost heard it and lessened the speed of her pace, now carefully jogging up to her and waiting for her hug. She immediately received the love she was craving for and you smiled at the two, suddenly hearing your phone ring. 

‘Excuse me, I have to get that.’ You said as you went inside to fetch your phone. Maria walked over to the table and sat down, intently staring at the men around her. Sam, for the first time in years, felt small under her gaze. 

‘Bueno chicos, qual de vosotros esta enamorado con mi hija?’ She asked, a look of confusion spread through Dean’s features. Castiel just sat there, knowing that he wasn’t supposed to answer, and Sam’s brain started to work at hyper speed. She had asked ‘Well guys, which one of you is in love with my daughter?’. Sam started laughing, he thought it was quite funny that Dean didn’t understand what Maria was saying.

‘Mi hermano, señora.’ He answered with a thick accent, but Maria respected and appreciated the effort he had made and smiled at him. So, it was the green eyed one with the dumb look in his face who deemed himself worthy of her affection. 

‘Crees que puede cuidarla?’ She asked Sam, she just had to know if he would bet capable of caring for her, not knowing that Castiel could understand her too. But he decided he should stick up for his friend. 

‘Nadie puede realemente, cazadores tienen vidas peligrosas, pero él se acerca mas de todos.’ He spoke fluently, without any sign of an accent, but not really understanding why he had to speak in Spanish. He had answered her that no one could protect her, hunters have dangerous lives, but he comes the closest of all of them. 

‘Well, then I don’t see why there would be a problem. Do you like the house?’ She asked Dean, who seemed to snap out of his confusion. 

‘Yes ma’am, has she bought it herself?’ He asked, actually curious how a hunter could afford her own house, especially this pretty in such a good neighbourhood. 

‘No, but it belongs to her. After her whole family got slayed by those vampires, she was left with nothing, the house where they’d lived had burned down to ashes and there were no papers left on some kind of heritage for (Y/N). This community however, really loved her family, they were the best people I’ve ever known. So we talked with the village counsel and agreed on giving her the house on the village expenses, as a thank you to her parents and to help her. Since then this has been her little oasis of peace where she stops by from time to time, whenever she does she pays a visit to the village and talks with the people here, everyone adores her.’ Maria explained as the boys had gone rigid, they had suspected that you hadn’t a lot of people left, but they hadn’t known your whole family was killed by the same vampires. 

‘That was very kind of you, I can see it has done her a lot of good.’ Cas smiled and Maria nodded, she wanted to ask more about the guys but you barged through the backdoor. 

‘I’m heading out, big crisis an hour from here and they need the best hunter there is in this area. I’ll be back in the morning.’ You said, not wanting to waste any time on senseless chit-chat, you ran towards the shed and opened the highly secured door with multiple codes and locks. When you opened the door and had turned on the lights you immediately ran inside, looking for your best machetes and tricks against Vamps. 

One of the few hunters in your phonebook had called you asking you to wipe out a big nest, 18 vampires and in his opinion ‘fully trained’. This wouldn’t be a bunch of blood-craving newbies, but an army of revenge seeking, lethal bloodsuckers, and you would take anything that would help with you. 

Knives soaked in death man’s blood, check.   
Machetes specialised for vampires, check.   
New experimental blood-bomb, check. Hope it’ll work.   
Flashlight for on your shoulder, check.   
First-aid kid, just in case, check.   
All set. 

You wanted to turn around but Dean was blocking your way, you almost hissed at him, there was no time for stupid flirting or careless banter, there were lives at steak. 

‘Move.’ You said and tried to shove him, but he was big and strong, and in a direct fight you could beat him, but right now he didn’t move an inch. 

‘Not until you tell me where we are going.’ Dean said and you stopped, eyes widening. 

‘WE?! I’m not taking you with me, stupid, this is a serious case with deadly vampires, you would get yourself killed.’ You scoffed and passed by him, walking out of the shed and pacing over the grass field towards the house. 

‘O that’s just cute, do you think you’re the only one who can take on some vampires? Newsflash, sweetheart, you’re not the only hunter here anymore, we have fought enough vamps to earn ourselves quite a name.’ Dean bellowed, enormously annoyed with your arrogance, he was following you as you grabbed your bag and pecked Maria’s cheek. She didn’t mind, she knew you had lives to save, maybe she would make a fruit basket for you when you came back. 

‘This isn’t a competition on whose ego’s the biggest, Winchester, these aren’t just vampires, they are trained killers! This isn’t just some nest I can wipe out in a few seconds like last time, this will take serious skill, and I’ve been perfecting the art of decapitating for a long, long time. So I know you’re a great hunter, you have saved the world, but you’re not the best fit for this case, sorry.’ You tried to end the discussion as you walked towards your car with Ghost at your side. 

‘We’re coming, whether you like it or not.’ He spat at you as he had taken his own bag, looking over his shoulder and seeing that Sam was already behind him. You looked back too and knew you wouldn’t be able to shake them off. 

‘I’ll throw everything in the car; you get the red emergency bag from the shed.’ You said to Ghost who immediately sprinted back. You opened the trunk and threw in your bag. 

‘We’re taking my ride. No offence but I’m only trusting my guy on this kind of situations.’ Your beautiful car, the Pontiac GTO from 1968, had never let you down and right now it wasn’t a great moment to take a vehicle you didn’t trust. 

‘No one puts Baby in a corner.’ Dean Pouted, and that’s when you had it. 

‘Oh yes, someone certainly does, because I just did. Shut your mouth and get in the car, or I’ll make sure that you won’t be able to hunt ever again. Capishe?’ You weren’t really asking, it had been an order and Dean had understood it loud and clear, so he got into the backseat, knowing shotgun was already taken by Ghost. 

You stepped into the car and opened the door so Ghost could hop in. She threw the bag on Sam’s lap who looked at her questioning, she just looked back knowing you’d explain the minute you were out of this town. 

You drove away as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste any precious time, a nest this big and this professional probably needed to feed all the time, and losing someone only took a few seconds. 

‘Listen to me you bloody morons, I’m going to explain this once, and only once and you need to listen up and get it in your thick heads, okay?’ You asked, waiting to start the spitfire of information you were about to shoot their way. Both of the guys nodded and you decided you were clear to go. 

‘The red bag in front of you has a few pieces of equipment, open it but don’t take anything out of it unless I say so.’ You stated, driving up the road towards the nest on almost hyper speed. You saw that Sam had opened the bag, you were glad he did it, because Dean had more trouble with listening to you. 

‘In it’s side pocket you will find two leather belts, you will take one each and use them, the loops in them are meant for special tools I will explain to you as soon as you have pulled it on. Ready?’ You asked and heard some quick fiddling in the back of the car and you decided to give them a minute.

‘Ready.’ You heard Dean confirm. 

‘Okay, in the right corner you will find 6 knives, they are custom made for vampires, it will paralyze them almost instantly because of the dead man’s blood. Take two each and put it in the right loops on your belt. You might not be able to throw them as accurately as you might want, but you can stab opponents too if they come too close.’ You explained as the guys slid the new weapons in the loops. 

‘Next up are the machetes in the bag, take one each and put it in the biggest loop on your left. This weapon will also be more affective to vampires then your own. Its design is more fit for decapitation, but I will not explain that into detail, and it is forged with dead man’s blood, so even if you don’t get the fucker, it’ll slow him down.’ You speed up even more, knowing that you passed every speed limit ever. 

‘Last, but not least, are the bombs. This one is on your own risk, because I don’t know yet how effective they are, but I tested a few on empty rooms and its basically a massive explosion of blood, so it’ll hurt them badly.’ You finished, breathing out and feeling safer because your team had now good gear on them. 

Dean had listened to everything you said and followed every order. He felt incredibly proud of how well you were handling yourself, but it was a bit strange too. There was no kindness to detect in you now, you were harsh, to the point and rational, emotions played no role in your thoughts. It was like you were a complete other person, one that exactly knew which moves were deadly, and being on your team made him feel a bit…special maybe. 

You pondered if you had told them everything and decided to explain a little bit more. 

‘The nest is in an old, abandoned mansion in the middle of the woods. My idea was to sneak in the entrance that used to be for the staff, and then stealthily kill them one by one. A big fight will be our deaths, this is a professional and trained nest, they will see it coming if we do the whole guns blazin’ thing I pulled last time.’ You said, your voice softening a bit, you had already told them the essential stuff. 

‘Alright, stealth, that will be kind of new to us but we can pull it off I think.’ Sam smiled a little, interested in this new approach. 

Dean was frowning a bit, not liking the fact that he had fought with you, it was the first time you actually screamed at each other and it had left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. You saw his expression in the mirror as he quickly looked away, you sighed and decided to tell them what was on your mind before the misinterpreted it. 

‘Look, I’ve known you for a few days but I like having you two around. I’ve been in multiple situations like this, but it has always been just Ghost and I, I never had to think or care about anyone else besides us. Right now, the only reason why you’re here is because you are the best of the best, not because I think you’re nice, okay? If I want someone to have my back, besides from this lovely lady here, it’s you two, and I need you to be on full power if you do, that’s why I’m giving you the weapons.’ You said, hoping you made clear enough that you loved them with every bone in your body and you didn’t want them to die. 

They both caught on that, luckily the Winchesters were used to wrapping their emotions in seemingly careless layers and then expressing it subtly. 

You had driven so quickly the one-hour journey had lessened to a half hour, and you were there sooner than any of you had thought. You parked your car on the edge of the woods, close enough to be able to escape but far enough for them not to notice.   
The four of you walked past the trees, making as little sound as possible. You saw the house and motioned Ghost to run a small circle around the mansion and find out if there had been set any camps there in case you would kill anyone inside. 

Three hunters were now crouching in the bushes, controlling their breaths as Ghost seemed to take forever. Half an hour had passed when she finally came back, her mouth was covered in blood, staining her snow white fur. 

‘How many?’ You mouthed at her, thinking it was too risky too whisper, a vampires hearing abilities are incredible. Ghost drew three stripes into the ground and you nodded. 15 to go. 

‘In total.’ You mouthed at the guys, who stared at your lips intensely, not wanting to miss a word. You held up your hands and counted on your fingers 15 vampires, so the guys knew what they were up against, their eyes widened for a second, they hadn’t thought there would be so many bloodsuckers. 

‘You want out?’ You mouthed and they both shook their heads furiously. 

‘5 vampires for everyone of us.’ Dean said without making any sound and Sam and you smiled. It was short because you felt Ghost nudge your thigh, and you knew you had to concentrate. You slowly ascended from your crouching position and move through the shadows towards the small door on the side of the mansion, Ghost in front of you. 

The door was in like most of the old mansions, almost hidden out of sight, so you only would see it if you were looking for it. You walked over to it, knowing there wouldn’t be any eyes spying from the outside, they had been taken care of. You felt the door slowly open as you pushed it and that was the exact moment you knew you had to stop. This was too easy. You turned around to the guys and shook your head, they decided now wasn’t the time to question your methods and followed you to the other side of the house, where there were place some low windows for the basement. 

You took out a diamond cutter you had bought when you were younger and cut the glass, you’d licked your hand to make it stick on the cut piece glass so it wouldn’t fall inwards. Now you had created an opening big enough for Sam to fall through, you looked back and saw the guys looking impressed, not now. 

You let yourself fall into the basement, making almost no sound as you landed on the concrete floor, you looked around instantly for signs of danger, but it was quiet. You mentioned the brothers to come in to, and they entered the room not as silently and not as elegantly as you, but certainly better than you’d expected. 

You walked up the stairs that luckily made no loud noises when you saw the first vamp. Before he could make a noise you had thrown your throwing knife, hitting him right between the eyes, you smoothly ran over to him so you could catch his body before it would hit the ground with a lot of noise. The boys were again looking very impressed, as they’d seen you knock a vampire out within 5 seconds without making any noise. You took your machete, lifted the unconscious body from the floor by gripping his hair, and chopping his head off. That resulted in a huge blood stain on the floor, so you decided to not bother hiding the body. 

1 down, 14 to go. 

Dean made a signal towards Sam and you, you would each take another hallway, Ghost coming with you since there were only three directions to go to.

You slowly walked through the dark hall, it was barely lit and in bad shape, walls were rotting and curtains were ruined by all the insects that lived in here. You thought about how beautiful this place must’ve been for a rich family, but right now it would only suit the rats that were enjoying the decay. 

You heard footsteps approach from were the hall made a turn to the right, you hid right behind the corner and chopped the head off the vamp the moment he took a step in your path. 

2 down, 13 to go. 

You moved even further, now careful as ever not to make any loud noises, it could be deadly. Ghost was right behind you, walking backwards so she could see if any attacker approached from the back, this way you could fully concentrate on what was in front of you. 

You heard voices come from the room on your right and you stopped immediately, knowing you hadn’t got the recourses at the moment to draw them out and kill them silently, so you took your second machete in your other and moved in. The three vampires in the room immediately noticed you and stood up from the sofa’s they were sitting on to attack you.

One got all of Ghost’s attention, who used her strong jaw to rip his head off his body with an incredible force, you were worrying more about the other two, who were trying to take in all your weak spots. One of them launched towards you and you dodged him quickly, sending him running behind you, the other one immediately attempted to do the same thing but you caught his body with your machete, impaling him and thus pinning him down so you could easily decapitate him. The one behind you decided to try again and while your right arm was still occupied by the sword in the now lifeless corpse, your left one swung with an incredible force behind you. You felt the resistance and the sickening noise the head made as it came loose from the rest of the body.

5 down, 10 to go.

You looked at Ghost and raised an eyebrow, she nodded that she was okay and you proceeded to the hallways. Until now it had been easy, but you knew that now you would really have to fight. That was the difference between the usual nests and this kind of situations, in a normal nest there would’ve been some vamps screaming around what those strange noises were. In this mansion you couldn’t hear anyone, they knew screaming would only betray their current location. 

You heard some small, almost not noticeable noises from behind another door and you swiftly moved to the wall next to it. You knew this fight would get messy, so you decided to go all in. You took the bomb from your belt and threw it in, quickly. After 5 seconds you heard a mediocre bang, followed by loud screams of pain. You came in and saw multiple vampires, kind of dazed as they had gotten blood in their mouths and in all their pores, it was honestly more effective than you’d initially had thought. You smoothly cut their heads off with both machetes and counted the amount of heads on the ground. 

9 down, 6 to go, or maybe less, that depends on Sam and Dean. 

You walked back into the hall, moving on and planning on approaching the next cluster of vampires the same way. But that wasn’t going to happen. 

‘Can’t you walk a little bit faster, hunter? I’m not getting any younger over here.’ You heard a voice yell from the end of the hall. Every bone in your body told you not to go in, to not give in to the sickening curiosity that drove you further into the trap. 

You came into a room that was nothing like the others. This one was beautifully maintained, very impressive. There were dim lights in the room, giving it a rather home-y glow to it. In the back corner there was a large man standing with an old book in his hand, he slowly put it back on the shelve with the rest of them and he turned to you. He had a handsome face, but the grin he threw you, with those horrible fangs made you want to puke. 

‘I knew one of you would go barging in, killing every one of us so rudely, so I prepared myself for your death. I decided I really wanted to enjoy seeing the lights go out in your naïve eyes. My name is Louis and I run the whole organisation, is there a chance I have heard of you, little girl?’ He purred and you stood straight, chin in the air. Now was not the time to show any weaknesses. 

‘I believe you may have.’ You said as Ghost stepped out of the shadows next to you. 

The vamp immediately dropped his mask, he bowed a bit forwards, as if he was going to rip your throat out every moment. His smile turned into a snarl and a low growl came out of his mouth. As a response Ghost started to growl too, and you grinned proudly. 

‘You.’ He spat, his voice full of hatred.

‘Me.’ You singsonged, trying to come across as confident and brave while you actually wanted to cry and run away. 

‘You have killed hundreds of us, you filthy little bitch.’ He growled while stepping closer. 

‘Oh stop it you, I might blush.’ You said without any emotion in your voice, you were analysing his stance, he was definitely a very experienced fighter, this will be hard. 

He brought his hand closer to something behind the desk, and when you could see it again, he had a sword in his hand. This would be impossible. You feigned fear by lowering your weapons slightly, but you brought your left hand closer to your belt where you had one throwing knife left. You dropped your machete, fetched the knife and threw it. 

You had aimed for his head, but he moved away so you got his arm instead, he groaned and you ran forward, trying to harm him as much as possible but he was quick, he parried your blow with his sword and that’s when the duelling started. 

Your attacks were deflected and so were his contra-attacks. The fight went back and fort, and for anyone who might’ve been watching it looked impressive. For you it was incredibly hard, one misstep and you were dead. Ghost didn’t dare to attack, afraid that she might disturb the rhythm and get you killed. 

He made a slightly quicker move and made a huge cut across your collarbones, you groaned in pain but continued parrying. If you would stop now it would be the end. You felt the warm blood gushing down your chest, but you didn’t pay attention to it as you were concentrating on your plan to much, which was to cut off his other hand. If you could keep him off of you the dead man’s blood in the knife would do its work and make him slow enough for you to disarm him. 

Suddenly he went rigid and you jumped backwards, bracing yourself for the next big attack. But nothing came, instead he fell forwards, face first to the ground. You saw a small knife sticking out of the back of his head, you looked up in surprise, behind where the head vamp had stood a second ago and saw Dean’s grinning face behind the open window. 

‘You didn’t think you were the only one handy with tooth pricks, did you sweetheart?’


	17. yo ho, yo ho, the hunter's life for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that's all for this story, thanks for reading this story and I hope you like the end.

You let out a shaky breath, but didn’t relax yet, you had to really finish this shit first. You lifted up the head by grabbing the vampire’s hair and dragging it up, then you swiftly moved your machete and decapitated him. Now you dropped your weapon and stepped backwards a few time until you were leaning against the wall, you rested your head against it and tried to steady your ragged breathing. 

‘Are you fine, sweetheart?’ Dean asked whilst he hopped in through the window, Sam right behind him. 

‘Peachy.’ You answered breathless, feeling the adrenaline slowly leaving your body, so you felt heavier and more tired by the second. 

‘Your source has made a mistake, I think, how many have you put down?’ Sam asked, his brows creased.

‘9. 10 if you count this one and 13 if you count Ghost’s kills outside.’ You answered with your eyes closed. The fight had taken a lot of energy of you, and you were trying to calm your mind down, it was still at full speed, expecting another attack. 

‘Dean has killed about 5 of them on his own and for me there were 8, if you sum all of them up I say there were 26 vampires, not 18 like that guy on the phone had said.’ Sam said and your eyes shot open, you were immediately clear again. You took your phone out of the inside pocket of your jacket and quickly dialled the last phone number that had called you. 

Dean stared at you in confusion as your eyes seem to light up with a vicious fire, your features were hard and you were tapping your foot furiously. He heard a soft ‘Yeah, what’s up?’ coming out of the phone, but you didn’t answer, you just silently waited. Then the mystery hunter on the phone spoke again, but this time he didn’t hear what he had said.

‘I’m standing here, soaked in my own blood, how do you think it went?’ You spat and Sam raised his eyebrows, you were pretty intimidating like this. Dean was taken aback too, why were you mad at this guy?

‘If you wanted me dead, love, you should’ve said it earlier.’ You replied dryly to the idiot on the other side, who started denying that loudly, Dean heard. 

‘Well, then don’t tell me there were ‘about 18’ when there were 26 vamps.’ You told the hunter and Dean started to understand why you were so mad, bad info could literally cost your life, and you apparently weren’t planning on going down by a stupid mistake.

‘It’s the second time this has happened. let it be the last time, or so god help me.’ You threatened, tired of his stupidity and hang up, not wanting to hear his voice again for a long, long time. 

‘Funny how you can go from a cute little munchkin who doesn’t hurt a fly to one of the scariest people I’ve ever known.’ Sam spoke with a sly smile and you sighed back, feeling the fatigue take over.  
‘Your confusing my attitude with my character, Sam. I’m nice to everyone, until their idiocy almost kills someone or puts their life on the line.’ You said as you swayed lightly, losing a but of your balance.

‘How are you feeling?’ Dean asked, moving towards you, seeing that you weren’t so steady on your feet anymore. Your mind worked slowly now but you knew what was going to happen. You let yourself slide to the floor and looked at Dean, you had trouble with seeing his face.

‘It’s the cut, I’m going to faint because of the blood loss.’ You mumbled and you heard the voice of Ghost asking you if you were okay, but the it was far away. You would like to sleep a bit, yeah, sleep was nice…

Dean saw you had fainted and decided to take some action. 

‘Sammy, take the weapons, we’re getting out of here. Watch my back as I carry her to the car. Ghost, you’re in the front, make sure there’s no one who attacks us.’ He ordered and the two nodded. Dean picked you up bridal style, careful not to hurt you any more. Of course you hadn’t just answered that you had a cut, noooooo you just had to use sarcasm, stupid. 

The strange group made their way towards the main entrance. Sam had to fight off a vamp, but it was fairly quick and kind of boring, he had just immediately cut his head off the moment he saw the guy. When they arrived at your car he laid you down in the back seat, deciding if you would need a hospital. He didn’t want to take any chances with you…

‘Step aside, Dean.’ He heard a gruff voice speak and he felt instantly relieved. 

‘She’s all yours, Cas.’ Dean spoke and Cas made a mental note to ask you what that meant. 

The Winchesters were his friends, but they didn’t have a lot of patience for his questions about human kind. He had found out that you did, however, so he would ask you everything he wanted to without receiving rolling eyes and tired looks. He was quite fond of you in a friendship kind of way, and the moment he had heard from Sam you were in trouble, he had come to earth to cure you. 

He put his hands on your collarbones, trying to cure you as fast and precise as possible. The cut was way deeper than anyone had thought, and it had made a dent in your bones. He healed you quickly and made sure you were unconscious and that you wouldn’t feel a thing, so he could carve the symbols in your ribs, that way no one would find you. 

‘She’s cured, and she will wake up in a few minutes. Maybe she will experience some pain in her chest, you may tell her that’s from the Enochian symbols.’ He spoke flatly. Dean sighed. 

‘Thanks buddy, you really saved the day, will you stop by the house later to see how she’s doing?’ Dean asked while putting his hand on Cas’s shoulder, the angel thought this little sign of affection was oddly satisfying.  
‘I will try to, but at the moment I have to attend to business in heaven. Bye Sam, Dean, Ghost.’ He said and disappeared, leaving the two guys and dog alone with your unconscious body. Ghost barked one loud bark and ran towards the passenger’s seat, Dean looked horrified.

‘Did you just call shotgun?’ He asked and Ghost looked at him challengingly, not planning on moving from her spot. Sam laughed and took the keys from Deans hand. 

‘You’re in the back, Dean, make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.’ He grinned, and Dean squinted his eyes at him, not happy that he was trying to set you two up. 

He got into the car and laid down your body so your head was resting in his lap, the rest of your limbs were stretched out the best he could do on the backseat. After 15 minutes of driving you stirred a bit and opened your eyes. You took in your surroundings and slowly started to process everything, you were basically still thinking like a hunter. You were in your car, lying horizontally with your head in…Dean’s lap? Strange, but oh well, nothing to do about it now.

‘Good morning.’ You said and slowly sat up, a burning sensation spread in your chest and you started coughing, it was immediately gone. The burning pain that the cut had caused you was gone too, maybe they had given you a lot of painkillers?

‘That was probably Cas’s fault, he carved some Enochian into your ribs.’ Dean said while softly rubbing your back. You turned your head to him and he started laughing, you looked so goddamn violated. 

‘Very charming (Y/N), with that face you’ll get a boyfriend in no-time.’ Ghost said from the front seat and you were happy no one could understand her. 

‘Yeah I know, but it’s so other angels won’t be able to trace you, It’s better this way, believe me.’ Dean said and you felt a sinking feeling taking over your body, no angel would be able to trace you. 

‘Can I still pray to them, will they hear it?’ You asked and Dean frowned a little but nodded, he wasn’t going to pry, you were just awake. 

‘Yeah, sure I guess.’ Dean asked. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Sam asked and you smiled at him, the sun was going down and his hair had this beautiful glow, you looked at the kind man who you could call your brother in admiration and smiled a bit. 

Dean noticed and frowned, were you into Sam? It was certainly possible, you two had been pretty close lately. Fuck. He had to talk to Sam about this later. 

‘I’m fine, really, I’ll have to thank Cas later for patching me up.’ You grinned and you slid towards your own seat, flashing Dean a smile.  
‘Thanks for helping me out back there, I don’t know for sure if I would’ve made it if you hadn’t thrown that knife.’ You said gratefully.

‘Psh, you really think I would’ve let you die?’ Ghost said and you smiled at her, sitting on the edge of your seat so you could rub her favourite spot behind her ear as a thank you.

‘No problem, sweetheart, and I think you would’ve killed the sucker anyway, I just made the fight a bit shorter. I’m hungry you know.’ He laughed and you laughed with him, feeling proud that he trusts you so much. 

‘I’ll look what I can do about that when we get back, I’ll have to shower though.’ You said, scrunching up your nose in disgust. Dean thought that it was pretty cute how you could be so girly, even when you were covered in vampire blood. 

And that was how the rest of the ride went, a bit of small talk between the three of you. Every once in a while one of you would think something admiring or loving about the other. ‘She has beautiful eyes.’ ‘God, I love his laugh.’ ‘How can she be so strong?’ ‘How can he be so selfless?’ and so on. But you both thought it was a one-way street, and that the other one didn’t like you back like that. 

When you came back to the house, you sprinted upstairs to shower the sweat off, Dean and Sam had to wait a little bit. 

‘Sammy, can I talk to you for a second?’ Dean said, and Sam walked over to his room. 

‘Yeah sure, what’s up?’ He said, wondering what was on Dean’s mind.

‘Are you into (Y/N)?’ He asked, while sitting on his bed, his elbows on his knees, looking up towards Sam who was standing there kind of awkwardly.

‘No… why?’ He asked, frowning. 

‘I think she really is, man.’ Dean said, and kept his eyes on Sam’s face to see his reaction. He knew the kid very well so he could see if he was lying. But Sam started laughing.

‘No, Dean, It’s not like that. She literally asked me a short while ago if I could be kind of her brother, so she doesn’t like me like that and neither do I.’ He explained, still grinning. 

‘Well, maybe she’s into that. People have crazy kinks these days.’ Dean said jokingly, but he knew that Sam was telling the truth and that nothing romantic was going on between the two of you. 

‘Dude, you’re mixing up Game of Thrones with reality.’ Sam said grinning, happy that his brother finally showed a sign of affection towards you, sort of. I mean jealously in the right amount might be considered as affection too, right?

‘Shut up.’ Dean said and rubbed his temples, feeling a huge wave of relief spreading through him. 

‘So, you jealous or something?’ Sam grinned, already knowing the answer. 

‘No no, I just wanted to know what my little brother was up to.’ Dean said a bit to quickly, turning around and grabbing his bag to throw on some clean clothes. Sam just scoffed. 

‘Cut the crap, Dean. I’ve noticed that you really like her, hell, everyone has noticed I think except for her. I’m your brother, remember? I know you, so talk to me.’ He said and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room 

‘I don’t know. I really want to care about her in that way, hell, maybe even love her! But I can’t, remember the last time I tried to keep a healthy relationship? It went horribly wrong, and you know it too.’ Dean said and looked at Sam a bit hostile, he was pissed that Sam was trying to stimulate the same emotions he was trying to repress. 

‘Yeah but this is way different.’ Sam frowned, annoyed that his brother hadn’t rationally thought about the situations. 

‘What are you talking about.’ Dean sighed, not really wanting to discuss this. 

‘She’s a hunter, Dean, a good one. She knows the life, she knows the risks, and she’s still around us, remember? You won’t have to lie to her, you won’t have to look out for her because she can do it herself and you won’t have to leave her behind, she’s riding with us.’ Sam explained and Dean’s eyes slightly widened, he hadn’t thought of that. The usual thoughts had just been spooking through his head. 

‘What if we get her killed? Like everyone else?’ Dean asked Sam, who pitied Dean a bit now, he deserved the affection. 

‘Her life is already at risk, if we are around her or not. Have you seen what she did against that head vamp? You need some serious talent and skill to pull that off, she’s special.’ Sam pushed and smiled a bit, feeling that he was convincing Dean to make a move. 

‘Yeah, she’s special…’ He paused. Looked up at Sam. ‘If she’s your sister and I’m your brother, is this incest?’ He asked in all seriousness and Sam cracked up. 

‘Yeah sure, if you like that kind of thing.’ He laughed and walked away, leaving Dean with his decision. Was he going to take a chance and see if you felt the same? Or would he put this on the shelf with repressed feelings that were waiting to stab him in the back. 

‘AARGH’ He yelled frustrated and punched his pillow, hoping to relieve some of the worries that were taking over his sanity. 

‘Damn, the pillow must’ve done something terrible to deserve that hit.’ You asked, leaning against the doorframe with a towel wrapped around your body, your hair was still damp from the shower. 

Dean looked up at you and you noticed his eyes travelling up and down your body, taking in every piece of skin available to his gaze. You blushed a little and felt conscious about the little clothing you were wearing, when you had walked past his room to get to yours you had just seen a distressed Dean who needed help, you hadn’t thought about the state you were in. 

‘Yeah, guess so…’ Dean said, looking at you, memorizing everything. 

You were so beautiful, every little thing about your body was perfect, you couldn’t be a model, but you were still perfect. Scars were spread across your arms and legs from injuries through the years, they were healed and not really easy to see but the light skinned stripes betrayed you. Your skin looked so soft, he wanted to trace his fingertips ever so slightly across it, not too hard, he would ruin it. 

He couldn’t let his mind wonder about the rest of your body, because he was suddenly captured by your eyes. Their colour was stunning, but the stare could unarm anyone on earth. If it was true the eyes were the windows to the soul, he could hands down declare you were the greatest person on earth. You looked reserved, probably from all those years of hunting but still warm and…open to him? You looked intelligent but not like a know it all, and you were clearly trying to understand him, without prying too much... 

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ You said to him with a lop-sided grin, he had been staring at you for about a minute and you had assumed he focused out and happened to look at you. 

‘Thanks…?’ He said, a bit questioning, not really knowing what he wanted to say either but he just felt the need to thank you.

‘For what?’ You asked, frowning, Dean was acting strange and you didn’t like it. What if some strange thought had gotten into his mind and he was planning to leave? Or what if he was blaming himself again for something that wasn’t his fault? Or what if he is-

No, stop it. You don’t care so much about him.

Well, you did but you didn’t want to because he didn’t and everything’s a mess. Fuck. 

‘Being special?’ He said again unsure about it, but he figured it was a good way to mildly express his thoughts about you. How do people handle this stuff on a regular base for god’s sake?

You smiled at him, you were a special friend to him. You heart was hurting, you felt incredibly happy because you meant something to him, but you hadn’t been able to conquer the one place in his heart you wanted to have. But honestly, this is so much better than the average girl who has fallen in love with Dean has gotten, so you couldn’t complain. 

‘Wait a second.’ You said quickly and made your way to your room. You put decent underwear on. A normal, not oversized, T-shirt on of your favourite band and some shorts that covered everything that needed to be covered and some more. You looked at yourself in the mirror while pulling your hair in a bun, you looked fine, tired as hell, but fine. If he saw you as a great friend, a little affection wouldn’t hurt.

You walked back into Dean’s room where he had stood up from the bed, he was looking through the window to your garden, that was enjoying the last few rays of today’s sunshine. You couldn’t help but smile as you made your way to him, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder so he would turn around. While he did you gave him a soft kiss right next to his lips, almost touching them, almost. 

‘I’ll always have your back.’ You said to him, hoping he would understand you would go to hell and back for him, though ‘to hell’ was probably much more realistic than assuming you would come back. He smiled, touched by your attempt at showing some affection. 

That was the moment he realised you were both fucked up.

You both had seen way too much, cried too much, killed too much, hurt way too much. It had made you foreign to normal feelings like love and affection, and when you found it you should cherish it while you still could because this cruel and unforgiving world would rip every shed of happiness both of you had in you at one point or another. Dean realised that this time, this little bit of happiness would stick to him and wouldn’t let go until he wanted to, nothing could tear it apart. For now. 

He wasn’t going to wait until you would make yourself clear, but he was sure you would have at one point, not listening to the whole ‘men make the first move’ stuff. But he was going to make the first move because maybe you were just as scared as him, just as incapable of telling to other what he meant to you.

He very slowly leaned closer, carefully watching your eyes, your body language and those beautiful, beautiful lips. Your eyes widened and you looked slightly panicked but you hadn’t moved your hand from his shoulder and you hadn’t made any move that made clear you didn’t want this, so he continued coming closer until his lips were brushing yours. 

And then he kissed you. 

It was slow, sweet, soft and sadly short since he pulled away after a few seconds, your eyes fluttered open again. He was still incredibly close to you, you felt the urge to lean in and kiss him…so you did. You kissed him this time, slightly more passion to his as you softly draped your arms around his neck. 

Everything about this scene was slow, soft and careful, nothing like your daily life. You guessed both of you needed some lovin’. 

You pulled away and sighed, not knowing what to make of this, and not really wanting to think about it right now. You saw the little dust particles dance around the last beam of light that came in through your window and lit up your faces ever so slightly, Dean smiled at you and you goofily grinned back. You now noticed his hands on your waist and the way he was holding you close to him, as well as how you had basically wrapped yourself around him. 

You laid your head on his chest, not wanting to leave this comfortable warmth that he provided and he left little kisses on top of your head. But then the moment was ruined when your stomach started to make protesting noises at his emptiness. You sounded like a dying whale. Both of you laughed at how this had ended and you slightly stepped away, freeing him from your gasp but taking his hand. He looked hopeful and young, a smile not quite reaching his lips as he waited for the next words that would decide if he would regret it. 

‘Let’s get something to eat, you don’t want to be the cause of both of the things that have made me dizzy, right?’ You winked at him and…you would never admit it…you giggled. 

His face lit up like the little sun in the teletubbies as he pulled you close to him again. 

‘Maybe I do.’ He murmured to your lips as he placed some playful kisses on them, still smiling and enjoying that he could now do what he has been imagining to do for a while now. You smiled to and kissed him back a few times before pulling away. 

‘We’ve got all the time in the world, Winchester, we’ll make this number two on our list of priority’s.’ You smiled as you took his hand and pulled him out of the room. 

He smiled as he let you drag him across the house. 

‘Number one, food. Number two, not letting you go ever again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nah just kidding I'm not done yet, but I'm planning on slowly closing the story and moving on to a new idea :).


	18. And in the streets you run afree, Like it's only you and me, Geez, you're something to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, this will be the last official chapter. The next one will be a VERY IMPORTANT epilogue. The song you have stuck in your head is Home, by Edwards Sharpe and the magnetic zeros, It's happy and lovely and you probably know it from the IKEA commercials. I hope you like it, please leave your thoughts on this story or this chapter below :)

‘Glad that’s done.’ Cas mumbled to himself as he wiped off his slightly wet hands on his coat. He was given the task to retrieve an important relic from some distant corner of the earth, and though it had gone very well, he had been forced to stick his hands in dirty water and that had been quite unpleasant. 

What could he do now? He wasn’t really needed in heaven at the moment, so he was free to do whatever he wanted. Maybe he could visit you, it was nice to have a place to go to, an actual house, maybe that could become his home. He flew to your house and decided that your kitchen was probably the place where he would find you. When he arrived he saw you were taking the Tupperware filled with food out of the fridge where the nice Spanish lady had left them. 

You were glowing, happiness radiating from you as you walked over to the other side of the kitchen with a slight bounce, it seemed like you were floating. He wondered what had happened in the short amount of time he had been away to cause you so much joy, maybe he could read your thoughts to find out, it would make some ‘small-talk’ easier, humans enjoyed that. 

-O holy moly me oh my, you’re the apple of my eye, Boy I never loved one like you. Man oh man you’re my best friend I forgot the words lalala…- You were singing a song in your head, a happy one, Cas was glad to hear, and he made a mental note about telling you you sounded much nicer in your thoughts. 

‘LAAAAAAAALaaaalaaaaaaaaa Thank god Maria actually put the paella into the fridge, I think she took a bite, I hope she liked it, she’s going to beat the living shit out of me if I dishonour her dish, goddamnit, I hope Sam and Dean like it, I don’t care they should’ve cooked if they wanted something that they liked, but they’re my guests, and one of them is my boyfriend, no he isn’t by the way, is he? He is, technically since that stupid hotel, but then again he really isn’t, but we kissed? Does that change anything? Best kiss I ever had honestly. Oh you make it sound like you have lots of experience but you’ve kissed 6 guys in your entire life you goddamn loser, so shut up, but it was like really good, he must’ve had lots of times to practice, with lots of girls, NO, do not think about that that’s the past you goddamn psycho. HOME IS WHEREVER I’M WITH YOU, OH LET ME GO HOOOO-HOOO-HOOOMEE. He’s gorgeous and he likes me, the most perfect man on this world likes me, ME! If only Charlie could see this, or Seraphiel, they would’ve been really happy for me, wonder where Seraphiel is, she just disappeared that fucking angel, left me alone, oh well not all angels are like that, Castiel is awesome, sweetest guy I know, well, maybe as sweet as Sam, he’s awesome too, hehehehe he’s my brother, I want to ask Castiel too if he could be my brother that would be awesome a fricking angel-’Cas stopped listening and made himself visible to the human eye. 

‘Being able to call you my sister would cause great joy to me.’ He said smiling and grinning, feeling extremely proud that you had found him important enough to think of him as family. You were completely startled by his sudden appearance which caused you to drop the spoon you were holding and letting out a small scream. You proceeded to clutch the fabric of your shirt in front of your heart and slightly bending over, trying to steady your heartbeat. 

‘Fucking fuck, Cas, you scared the living hit out of me.’ You said. You swore a lot when you were scared or startled (well you always swore more than the average person but in those situations it would take epic proportions).

‘I’m sorry, that wasn’t my intention. I acted out of impulse.’ Castiel said, apologetically but still happy. 

‘It’s no problem Cas.’ You said and tried to recall what he had said, he had told you he wanted to be your brother…wait… that fucking dick.

‘Castiel, did you read my thoughts?’ You asked him nicely, he of course hadn’t done it to invade your privacy, he always had a good reason for doing bad stuff.

‘Yes I did, I thought it would be nice to find out why you were happy so I could talk to you about it. People need background information for a nice conversation.’ He declared and stared at you, wondering why you hadn’t figured that out for yourself. 

‘Definitely, but invading someone’s thoughts is beyond rude, but you didn’t know that so I’m not mad, but you shouldn’t do it again without someone’s permission. If you wanted to know why I was happy you could’ve asked me, right?’ You said to him, smiling a bit to make he understood you weren’t mad. 

‘But you could lie.’ He stated and you grinned, he was starting to really understand humans. 

‘Why would I?’ You asked him rhetorically. 

‘That’s how you become president.’ Cas answered, expecting a pat on the back for remembering that, but you wanted to sigh and face palm.

‘Dean told you that, didn’t he?’ You said, slowly shaking your head while picking up the spoon from the kitchen table and continuing putting it as nice as possible on the plates you had prepared. 

‘What kind of genius life lessons have I told?’ Dean came in, confident and charming as ever, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Cas noticed that he too, looked better than ever. 

‘Genius? You have told Cas that you have to lie to become president.’ You said and looked at him pointedly, with a hand on your hip. Dean just grinned. 

‘But I’m right, right?’ Dean said and held up his hands defensively, still smiling, he knew you weren’t really pissed or disappointed. 

‘Listen up Cas, politics is a complex matter, especially in America. I’ll explain everything to you one day when we really have the time, all right?’ You smiled at him and tilted your head. Dean saw and a shudder of affection raced through his body, so he snuck up on you and held you from behind, placing a kiss on your temple. You giggled again and placed your arms on his arms that were placed around your waist. 

‘So you two are finally a couple?’ Cas asked and you froze, you kind of wanted to avoid those kind of questions and go with the flow, but now awkwardness would arise. You turned your head slightly to the right so you could make eye contact with Dean, he seemed to read your mind.

‘No labels?’ He asked and you grinned at him, happy you were thinking the same thing. You pecked his cheek and turned back to Cas.

‘I really care for him, and that’s enough.’ You said and you felt Dean squeeze you a bit closer to him. Castiel smiled and nodded, happy to see the both of you so laid back and relaxed. 

‘Well, I have observed the typical reactions of humans in this kind of situations on Netflix and I think it would be truthful to say that you two make a ‘cute’ couple’ He said and you laughed. 

‘Thank you Castiel, and thanks for being my family.’ You said, referring to when he had agreed that you were special to him too. You stepped out of Dean’s embrace and walked over to Castiel, hugging him tightly, he awkwardly hugged you back and after a few seconds you decided that you could let him go. He looked happy and smiled at you, you smiled back at him. 

‘I’ll finish warming up dinner and then we can eat, I’m starving.’ You said walking back to the plates, putting them in the microwave and inserting the right amount of time. When you were done doing that you got spun around and you clashed with something hard. 

‘Dean you really have to let me cook.’ You said and he hummed, swaying you around while you grabbed his shirt and inhaled his addictive smell of leather and aftershave. You stood there for a while holding each other happily, both concentrating on the other one’s touch when you got interrupted oh so rudely by an awkward cough. 

‘Keep it PG-13 Guys, there are children in here.’ Sam said as he referred to Ghost. Who scoffed and slapped his knee with her tail as hard as possible. 

‘In your dreams kid, I’m way more mature than you are.’ She said while walking in with her head held high. You sighed, hating that your little moment was ruined. 

‘We won’t promise anything, right sweetheart?’ Dean grinned and winked at you, your eyebrow shot up and you started smiling mischievously as you placed a hand in his neck and pulled him closer. He steadied his hands on the small of your back and kissed you passionately, you instantly kissed him back. 

‘Oh yeah no I do not want to see that, you haven’t even asked for my permission you ungrateful idiot, I’m practically your mother after hauling your dumb ass out of so much trouble.’ Ghost said sassily while sitting next to where Sam was sitting. You unlocked your lips from Dean’s and looked at Ghost. 

‘May I?’ You asked, half serious about giving a damn about her opinion. She was your closest friend and if she did or did not improve would have some consequences. Ghost pretended like she was thinking by squinting her eyes and tilting her head.

‘Hmmmmmm… He isn’t particularly fond of dogs… but he is trustworthy… And he is pleasing to the eye as some might say… So yeah, it’s fine.’ She decided and you winked at her.

‘What about you big bro? Do you approve?’ You joked at Sam, his face changed into a mischievous grin as he stepped closer to you two. You stepped away from Dean and looked at Sam, he stood now half between you and Dean, he stood straight and his full length was intimidating. He looked very serious and quite scary. 

‘So… You and my little sister, huh?’ He said, pretending to threaten Dean. You knew he was just doing this to make you happy, since you had said you wanted a big brother. 

You laughed and jumped on his back, wrapping your legs around his waist and putting your head on his shoulder, saying a quick thanks to him. He just laughed and shook his head, indicating that it was no problem. 

‘Get your own monkey, she’s mine!’ Dean pouted and you had never seen him so cute. He looked and acted so much more relaxed after the kiss, he joked more and walked around like Christmas had come early this year. You hopped off Sam’s back and walked over to Dean kissing him softly again. You heard him hum happily and you smiled. 

‘You’re ignoring me already, great guys, thanks.’ Ghost huffed and you sighed, pretending to be annoyed and walked over to where she was sitting, crouching slightly so you could hug her. After a few seconds you pulled away and walked over to the plates. 

‘Dinner’s ready!’ You yelled. 

\---------------------------------------------------A short while later-----------------------------------------------

The five of you had been eating in silence for half an hour now. You had made the typical Spanish paella that the farmers used to make, so instead of fish you had used chicken. Castiel had been happy to pretend to be human, and he could swear that he was slowly getting better at tasting the actual food. Sam and Dean had made some appreciative moans and told you multiple times that it was incredibly good before they decided that the sound of silence would make the dish even better. 

Dean had been throwing you charming grins and playful glances the whole dinner, and every time you would blush, smile or glance away. 

‘Tell me, how do you know Seraphiel?’ Castiel asked curiously and you almost choked on your rice. 

‘I’m sorry?’ You asked, hoping you had misunderstood him.

‘You mentioned her in your thoughts alongside Charlie’s name.’ Castiel answered, not really sensing that this was a touchy subject. 

‘You have been reading her thoughts?’ Dean asked, feeling like he should stick up for your privacy, god knows what you could’ve been thinking. 

‘Yes, I was attempting to gather useful information to make a conversation, but everything was kind of disordered.’ He said, remembering how quick and chaotic your thoughts were compared to other people’s. 

‘That might be the problems with concentrating on a topic for more than six seconds.’ You said, attempting to steer the topic away from Seraphiel.

‘Ah, I get it now.’ Sam said softly while staring at the table in front of him, lost in his thoughts. 

‘What?’ Dean asked bluntly, not having the patience to have some vague conversation.

‘When you first saw Cas, you were too quickly assured by him being an angel, and since then your reactions have been abnormal towards him, unless you already knew an angel. That would explain everything.’ Sam explained wearily, afraid he might’ve hit a painful subject. 

You sighed, knowing that they had the right to know everything about you. They were family, and family was everything to you. 

‘Well, after my family got murdered and after the community had taken care of me I decided that I wanted to be a hunter, to save everyone from such a terrible fate. However, that meant I needed training and information, and no hunter was willing to take care of a young, messed-up and vengeful girl. Well some guys did but they had other intentions with me. So I kept searching for someone who could help me, and I found a female hunter, strong and wise. She thought me a lot, and after a month hunting together she got hurt and healed herself. She explained she was an angel and that she had rebelled against heaven to become a hunter and truly save people. She became my only and best friend, I loved her so much and we had each other backs.’ You paused and looked around. It was quiet in the room and all eyes were on you. 

‘What happened?’ Castiel asked, already knowing that this story wouldn’t end well. 

‘One day I woke up and she wasn’t there anymore. I looked for her for about a year, I never found her, but people told me she had gone solo and that she was solving cases on her own. I think she decided I wasn’t good enough anymore and that she was done.’ You said, ending with a whisper, it still stung that she had just walked away without saying a without a word after being so close. 

‘I prayed for her the day I met Ghost. I was lying on the ground, almost dying because of a spell that the witch had caused upon me and I needed her help. So I prayed, thinking that she would care enough about me to hop in the mess and hop out of it taking me with her, nothing more, nothing less. That way I wouldn’t die, anyway. I was wrong. She never came to save me, but something better happened; Ghost distracted the woman so that I could surprise her. That’s how we met and how we found out we would make a great team.’ You smiled at Ghost who was pushing her head softly against your legs to comfort you. 

‘She sounds like a grade-A bitch.’ Dean stated and looked pissed, she had obviously hurt you so much. 

‘Yet in your thoughts about her you didn’t think about her in a hostile way, but still as a good friend. If I got that right.’ Cas said and you sighed. 

‘Who knows? I don’t know what really happened, so I can’t make assumptions, I like to think positive about matters I don’t have power over anymore.’ You said, cherishing that little place in your heart where you believed she had left you because she didn’t have another choice. 

‘Well, you’ve got us now.’ Sam said and grinned at you and you smiled back. 

‘Ah, enough people to devour my whole food reserve in 4 days.’ You joked and everyone laughed with you. 

‘With your cooking you can make it 2, baby.’ Dean said and you felt your heart do a backwards flip, hehe, baby. 

‘Excuse me while I go silently empty the content of my stomach in the corner.’ Ghost said and you threw her a deadly stare.

You all continued chatting a bit and the mood improved as the night passed. Everyone was relaxed and enjoying the time they had to sit down not think about any problems, because there weren’t actually any. But it got late and around 1 a.m. everyone went to sleep. Cas looked a little bit lost while you wanted to walk up the stairs so you stopped. 

‘What’s wrong, Castiel?’ You asked concerned. 

‘I don’t sleep, and I’m figuring out where to go while you rest.’ He said, frowning. 

‘Don’t you want to clean up and relax in your room or something?’ You proposed, remembering that Seraphiel had liked to do human stuff. 

‘My room?’ He asked confused, and a little bit hopeful. 

‘Of course you have a room too, this is your one of your homes, my place and the bunker, right?’ You said and smiled sadly, you had picked up on the fact that Castiel never had a home, and that he actually wanted one. 

‘Does my room have a bed?’ He asked and at that you laughed a little bit. 

‘Yes it does, and it’s yours, if you want to change anything you’re free to do so.’ You smiled and you saw Castiel’s eyes widen. 

‘It’s perfect, really, I don’t want to change anything.’ He said quickly, he hadn’t even seen the room, that sweet feathery idiot. You took him by the wrist and led him upstairs, Dean and Sam had already gone there to change so you were the only people left. He followed you to the last room in the hallway and you opened the door. 

Cas took in the sight of his room, his bed and his nightstand, his own wardrobe and it even had a window. He turned around and looked pained, you wanted to ask him what was wrong but he stepped forwards and hugged you. 

‘Thank you (Y/N), this really means a lot to me.’ He said. You saw dean walking up to the room in his boxers and shirt and you made a little shooing move for him to go away, he looked confused but moved away anyways. 

‘No problem, Cas, you’ve deserved it. But I’m going to get some sleep now.’ You smiled and he grinned back, you never had seen him emotional, but you could say this was the most human reaction he had ever had to something so simple. 

You walked out of his room and opened the door to yours, Dean stood there looking at some pictures on your wall. You noticed the great butt he had, and that wasn’t really your fault, they were quite visible in his boxers.

‘Sorry Dean, but Cas really needed that.’ You said softly to him and saw him turn around with a small smile. 

‘Yeah he did, but I guess I’ll have to bunk with Sam since Cas took my room and there aren’t any others left.’ He said while moving towards the exit. 

‘Won’t be necessary, you’re staying with me.’ You smiled and so did he, without hesitating he put his charming smile on his face and made his way in your bed, where he laid smugly with his arms behind his head, waiting for you with a smirk. 

You rolled your eyes and walked over to your closet. You took a tank top and some shorts to sleep in and quickly changed, Dean only saw your back and your panties, but you didn’t care so much anymore. Then you went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth, brushed your hair and made sure you were looking all right.

The wooden planks creaked beneath your feet as you walked back, your heart was thumping in your chest, there was literally a man waiting in your bed for you, and not just a man. Dean Winchester, he could be considered as a God’s equal, or maybe even better. You silently closed the door and slipped in between the sheets, laying on your side so you were facing Dean. You two laid there for a while looking at each other, and wondering what to do next. 

‘I’m going to warn you, Winchester, you’ve picked a fucked-up person to invest your time in.’ You said to him, while fear suddenly took over your whole body, was this a good idea?

‘Ditto, love, I’ve got serious issues that won’t be solved.’ Dean said and grinned a bit, keeping up a tough façade. 

‘Just…If we’re going to do this, don’t leave please. It’s…Everyone…Well-‘ You were stuttering, not knowing how to tell him you couldn’t handle another loved one leaving you behind. But Dean took a strand of your hair and put it behind you, silencing your thoughts.

‘I’ll stay as long as you want me to.’ Dean told you and you relaxed, feeling like the safest person on earth with him. 

‘I’ll probably need you forever.’ You said, and you were hoping he would understand your way of saying that you loved him, so so much. 

‘I’ll always will be with you.’ Dean responded, he had received your subtle message and replied to it with equal affection. You both were real morons. 

You kissed him and he wrapped your arms around you, it felt absolutely amazing. It wasn’t soft like the first real kiss you had shared, it was passionate, demanding and it reflected in every way how you both felt. You both wanted someone to hold on to, someone to fall back on and give all their love to. In this harsh life, in this killing environment that the hunters ought to endure there wasn’t usually place for love, but maybe you could make it work. You both were special cases and you had found each other. 

You could give your whole to Dean and you knew he would take care of you, he would be able to keep you safe. But Dean also knew that you would always be there for him, during hunts, and those rare moments where you almost seemed to be a normal citizen. He could open up to you about everything without being ashamed of showing his feelings. 

But right now, you wanted to show how much you needed him, how much he completed you and how much you loved him, because with every kiss, with every touch you told him that. Dean had never felt like this before, he was desperate to show you how much you meant to him, and he would try to tell you with every kiss. On your minds, there was only place for thoughts about each other’s lips, and soon after, your bodies. 

But to hear more about that, you’ll have to look elsewhere.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

Charlie once had said that the hunter community didn’t exist. Unlike the fandoms she was part of there was no solidarity, no fellowship. Hunters wouldn’t trust each other if they didn’t know each other, they would fight over cases and gossip about each other’s mistakes. And she had been right at that moment, but a turn of events had momentarily changed the state of mind of this elite group of heroes. 

In the present week, hunters rose their glasses to toast to a certain occurence. It wasn’t a happy toast, and if there were any smiles they would be melancholic. After that, they would start talking, presenting their knowledge about the topic and trying to fit together the pieces of the story so it would be as close to reality as possible. This way different versions of the events would be spread, but they would be more alike than the stories that had been told in the past, this time no one felt the need to make it greater than it was, the reality was good enough for anyone. 

There is little light in the room, and the guests notice that their shoes stick to the floor when they try to move from their place. In a word, it is one of the thousand similar bars across the country. And like most of the bars in America, this one has the honour of serving some hunters, but these guys don’t toast, or talk or mourn the way all the others did. They sit in the corner of the bar, hidden from the sight of any guest. 

One of them has dark hair, his face shows signs of extreme exhaustion, like he hasn’t seen a bed in more than a year. His beige trench coat is covered in stains and his once fancy suit is all messed up, not that he actually cares about his looks. 

The other one is an extremely big man, anyone could see that, even though he is currently seated. His hair catches the attention of multiple guests at the bar throughout the night, it has been cut very short and very chaotic, as if the giant had done it himself with a knife.

What they haven’t considered is that he actually did. 

Four years had passed since that night. Four years ago since Dean and you finally admitted that you loved each other, and since then everything became better. Sam’s heart breaks when he thinks back at that day, it had been the start of a new period in team free will’s lives. The depression had been shoved back to the background and everyone smiled more, laughed more and enjoyed life more. The balance that soon established amongst you kept everyone sane. 

This had taken a blow a year ago, when one of the members of the group had died in a very difficult hunt. Ghost’s death had taken its toll on you, you hadn’t been the same for a while. But you had been able to mourn quickly and move on because of the others, Cas remembers. If you had been alone you would’ve fallen in a deep pit of depression, he knows you would’ve, but everyone’s help had kept you as steady as you could’ve been in that moment.

In Sam’s train of thoughts, he has arrived in a crucial night a week ago. Dean had been fiddling with the idea to propose to you for several months, and Sam had finally convinced him to make a move. But sitting there on the cheap and fake leather bench, while staring at the bad whiskey in his dirty glass, Sam wished with all his heart that he could’ve taken it back. Dean proposed, you said yes. A few days later you had pulled on a plastic tiara and a white shirt. Dean had shaven and he was wearing some fairly decent clothes while you two got married in the garden behind your house. It was a sweet and small ceremony with a few friends and a lot of alcohol present, just like the two of you wanted it to be. You had decided that the best way to spend your honeymoon in hunter style would be to go on a hunt with just Dean. 

The sound of glass hitting glass with moderate force pulls Sam back to reality. He hears the people in the booth next to them take a swing from their glasses and putting them down harshly. 

‘Can’t believe that that’s over. I guess we’ll have to work a whole lot more, don’t we?’ A woman’s voice says, clearly sad. 

‘We sure will. The way they tackled each hunt they came across was incredible, I think that in our whole history there hasn’t been any group of hunters who solved cases as quick as they did.’ A man answers. 

Sam knows that they are talking about you guys and he had to agree. The combination of personalities had caused an efficiency that never had been seen before in all the years that monsters had been fought by hunters. The respect and love for team free will had increased since that first hunt together, there were less and less victims of monster crimes and the other hunters had less cases to solve, and they were fine with it. 

‘How did (Y/N) and Dean die?’ The woman asks the man, and Castiel feels the need to fly away as soon as possible, but he stays for Sam, he was the only one Cas has left. 

‘A group of monsters decided they had enough of living on the verge of extinction and ambushed them, I heard from Frank that they had already killed 29 of them before the monsters got Dean. He sacrificed himself and she didn’t want to leave without him so after ganking another 10 or so she was done for too.’ He speaks disappointed, it was an incredible accomplishment, but it did prove that you two hadn’t been gods like everyone had thought. 

‘At least they’ve got their facts straight.’ Sam thinks grimly. He sets down his elbows on the table and wants to ruffle through his hair, but his fingers didn’t touch the long strands that they expected to feel, he could only feel the short and uneven pieces that are left on his head. 

After he had found out how you two had died, from a particularly bloody interrogation with a witch who had been present during that last fight, he had lost all control over himself. The pain, the grief and the anger had taken over him and because he had no way to take revenge, the powerlessness had urged him to finally cut his hair, like Dean had been telling him to do for years and years. He had been screaming to the walls, asking them if Dean was now happy that at there was almost nothing left of him, he kept screaming, he kept crying but nothing happened. 

Cas has a different story. While Sam represents the burning fire, the explosion that erupts out of anger, Cas is the one that remained ice cold. The angel found out everything he wanted to know from that evening, and closed off all emotions. He felt no pain, no joy, no loss, he was back where he had started. Just another angel, one of many soldiers. 

Sam stands up from the booth without saying a word, he walks past the other hunters, ignoring them. He did not want to engage in any kind of conversation, in the fear that he’ll lose all control over himself. He opens the door and steps outside, the chilly air instantly hitting him, clearing up his thoughts. Without even thinking about it, he wants to walk to the most important relic left from his brother, but he stops, turns around to see if Cas was still inside. The booth where they had sat a second ago was now empty, and Sam knew that it would take a long time before he would see him again. He looks back at the impala, standing there in all her glory, the moonlight softly shining on her sides and she was mocking him. Mocking him because even though she was there, Dean wasn’t in the driver’s seat yelling at him to move his ass, and you weren’t besides him playing incredibly loud music while screaming the lyrics to it. Dean would often hate the music, but not even once did he complain, he loved you so much. 

Sam closed his eyes. 

Today marked the end of an era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read the story, it has been a special journey for me which I have ended in a dick move, I'm sorry. I learned so much from writing and I'm planning on starting a new story soon, so if you want to say anything at all that could help me, or something that is completely irrelevant, please do so. I would love to hear your reactions. Thank you so much for everything...


End file.
